Baby Book Phase Three
by nerdielady
Summary: The continued adventures of the children of Spock and Nyota Uhura. Part Three of a series; sequel to Baby Book Phase Two.
1. Chapter 1:Back to Day Care

**Baby Book - Phase Three**

**Chapter One - Back to Day Care**

**Late June, 2273**

Grayson and Amanda were beside themselves, dashing all about the room, urging their parents to hurry, hurry. Nyota's lips twitched, trying not to laugh at them. Spock raised one eyebrow at her and she broke up completely. "All right, all right, we're ready! Let's go eat breakfast and then you can go see all your friends."

The children raced to the door and stood there impatiently, bouncing from foot to foot, waiting for their parents to catch up with them. Once in the corridor, they raced for the turbolift, again constrained to fidgeting until their parents arrived. When they got to the mess hall, however, they were better behaved, although it was easy to see that it was extremely difficult for them. They gulped their breakfast down far too fast, and won a disapproving look from each of their parents. And they still had to wait until their parents finished their breakfast before they could head down the corridor to the day care center.

When the two children burst through the door of the day care center, they found Joey, Stevie, Jilly, and Shron already there. There were loud exclamations of joy and much hugging and dancing around. The boys slapped each other on the back, in imitation of what they had seen men doing, while the girls giggled at them.

Miss Betty came forward to speak to Spock and Nyota before they left. "Grayson will be transferring to the Kindergarten group the first of September. Is he aware of this?"

Nyota replied first. "Oh, yes, and he's so eager for it."

Spock nodded, agreeing. "He has been studying hard to be ready."

Miss Betty looked at him strangely. "But that isn't necessary. There are no requirements to pass. All the children start in Kindergarten."

"Nevertheless, he wishes to be well prepared."

Miss Betty felt that the kindergarten teachers were the ones who needed to be well prepared. But wisely she said nothing, simply nodded and turned back to watch her charges. And just then, all three of the babies came in, Jack and Ankaret, and Dmitry - and at least two of them were crawling now. She would have her hands full today!

Jilly and Amanda ran over to were Ankaret was sitting on the floor and plopped themselves down beside her, to the smaller girl's delight. A spirited game of pattacake was soon under way. After that they dived into the pile of fuzzies, grinning and laughing as they found their favorites to cuddle.

The boys, of course, had piled straightway into the sandbox, and had a magnificent castle under construction. Jack was agitating loudly to be allowed in with them, but Miss Betty had once again confined him to a crib. This was not going to work much longer, she thought ruefully.

Dmitry was hanging onto the bars of his crib, shaking them determinedly, wanting out. It was not fair that Ankaret was allowed out on the floor and he was not. He would figure out how to get down there, yes he would.

Miss Betty dashed hither and yon all day, trying to keep Grrel from scattering sand everywhere, chastising all the boys when they followed Grrel in rolling in the sandbox, snatching Jack up just before a handful of sand would have gone into his mouth, and trying to keep everything running smoothly. Thank Goodness, Miss Lou would be on duty with her tomorrow!


	2. Chapter 2:Lessons

**Baby Book - Phase Three**

**Chapter Two - Lessons**

**Late June, 2273**

When Spock finished with the messages waiting for him and shut down the comlink, Grayson and Amanda were standing there, PADDs in hand, expectant looks on their faces. He suppressed a smirk, and looked steadily at them. "Are you waiting for me?"

"Yes, Baba, yes we are." Grayson was the spokesman. "We are ready for our lessons."

"Well, then, let me see. I believe your current subject is phonics, is it not?"

Grayson nodded his head vigorously. He held up his PADD, and Spock took it, and quickly slipped in the data chip that he had ready, queuing up the next series of letter-sound combinations that Grayson should learn. His son gleefully took the PADD and went to sit on the floor of the playroom, his head bent over the screen, listening carefully to what he heard, and doing his best to repeat the sounds and memorize the spellings.

Amanda stood there now, her face hopeful, her new PADD clutched tightly in her hands.

Spock looked at her, raising one eyebrow. "And what is your current subject, Amanda?"

His daughter looked at him blankly. "Baba, I don't have any subjects."

His lips quirked up at her. "No, you do not. So here is your first lesson." He took her PADD and inserted a data chip he had made originally for Grayson. "This lesson will show you how to make the strokes necessary to form letters. Use your stylus to copy the marks. The lesson will correct any mistakes you might make and allow you to keep trying until you have learned them correctly. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Baba!" Amanda's eyes lit up brightly and she ran after her brother, settling down near him and beginning to follow the instructions the lesson stated in a clear voice.

Nyota stood in the doorway and watched her two children working so hard at learning. Spock came and stood behind her, one hand on her shoulder. "They want to learn so badly."

"Indeed they do. We must continue to stimulate them so that they do not lose this hunger."

She nodded in agreement, and they stood there, watching, until Amanda crowed in delight, holding up her PADD and showing them what she had done.


	3. Chapter 3:Swimming Lessons

**Baby Book - Phase Three**

**Chapter Three - Swimming Lessons**

**Early July, 2273**

Grayson and Amanda were once again standing at the door impatiently, waiting on their parents. Each of them had, over one shoulder, a very small carry bag with the Enterprise logo prominently displayed on the front. Inside the carrybags they had their swim suits and towels. Today there would be swimming lessons!

Nyota tried determinedly not to laugh at her children, but it was very difficult. Spock raised one eyebrow at her, but his eyes were twinkling. They finally admitted to being ready, and let their children out the door. Off they raced, down to the turbolift, practically dancing in their hurry to meet the other children. Nyota felt sorry for the young man known to the children as 'Coach'. He would certainly have his hands full today!

In the mess hall, the family area was complete havoc. Every child under five sported the same carry bag, and every child older than that was glum. _They_ were not going to get swimming lessons today! Parents tried futilely to keep order. Finally Jim Kirk stood up and whistled shrilly, at an ear-piercing decibel level. All the children turned instantly in his direction. "Now hear this! Sit down and sit your breakfasts quietly or I will cancel the swimming lessons!"

There was not another squeak heard out of any of the children until all their plates were clean. Nyota and Sasha volunteered to herd the children down the hall, making them form up two-by-two, holding hands. They managed to get them to the day care center, where Miss Betty and Miss Lou stood in the doorway, having heard them coming. Miss Betty directed the boys to the left, and the girls to the right, where there were new hooks on the walls, just at eye level for the small children. There were small plaques above the hooks, with names on them, and the two women helped the children find the right hook, if they could not read their own name yet. When all the carrybags were hung up, they directed the children to play. "It will be two hours before Coach gets here. You cannot stand in the door and watch for him."

It was a long two hours, with some child asking every few minutes if it was time yet. When Coach showed up, the two frazzled women were very thankful. Coach had two helpers with him, and he was very much afraid that they would not be enough. The children ran to get their carrybags, and lined up just the way they had that morning, ready to march off to the gym. Coach was impressed. That was the last thing that impressed him that morning.

When they arrived at the pool, every single child went running immediately for the water. With great speed, they were headed off. "Swim suits first!" Grumbling, they headed for the lockers. When they were suited up and standing on the edge of the pool, the rules were clearly read to them. They all nodded, but none of them really paid any attention. As soon as coach stopped talking, they all jumped into the water (it was barely a meter deep at that point). And they immediately started splashing everyone else, water flying everywhere.

It took almost ten minutes to get everyone settled down. And then the instructions on floating began, and the three young people worked hard to get all the children floating on the surface of the water. Grrel was the hardest, as his body was so squat and dense that he sank quickly if not watched. It was therefore very important that he learn, and learn quickly.

By the time the hour was up, the three teachers were exhausted. They got the children out of the water, watched them towel off, and told them to redress, while they dried off and redressed themselves. Three of the children headed back into the water stark naked. It took another half hour to get all the children dressed and headed back down the hall. Coach was never so glad to turn the children back over to the staff of the day care center as he was that day. And he was not sure that he would be able to get those two people to help him ever again!


	4. Chapter 4:We're Going To A Zoo!

**Baby Book - Phase Three**

**Chapter Four - We're Going to a Zoo!**

**Mid July, 2273**

Miss Betty gathered all the children around her to make an announcement. "While we are in orbit here, taking on supplies, we will have the opportunity to visit a zoo." She beamed at the children, who whooped and hollered loudly, and then turned to one another, whispering "What's a zoo?"

Miss Betty sat them down on the small chairs, and Miss Lou did something with the controls next to the big screen in the wall, and there, suddenly, were all kinds of animals! The children's eyes grew big, and their mouths dropped open, and they looked at one another in astonishment.

"All of your older brothers and sisters get to go as well, and your parents, too. We will have a lot of fun."

When Spock came to retrieve his children, they were so ecstatic that he had no idea what they were talking about. It was not until they reached the mess hall, and Nyota bent down to listen to them, that it was clear what they were so excited about. A zoo. Well. This should be interesting.

Truer words were never spoken. At least Nyota had had the good sense to bring the baby backpack carrier and Grayson's harness and leash. Without them, they would have been chasing their children all day long. They were full of energy, and questions, and wanted to see everything, and all right now!

Occasionally they came to an animal enclosure containing creatures that neither he nor Nyota could identify. The placards on the cages did not always contain sufficient information to satisfy their children. Spock made careful note of which animals they wanted more information about, so that he could help them research those when they returned to the Enterprise.

When they found the food dispensers, they went amok. Spock had to go and get a cash advance against his ID chip so that they could put the coins in the dispensers and get kibble to feed to the animals. There was an area fenced off, where small animals roamed freely. Remembering the 'feeding zoo' at the amusement park, Spock and Nyota were wary, but these animals did not seem to bite at all. Grayson and Amanda chortled with glee as the animals nuzzled up the small pellets from their hands.

The aquarium portion of the zoo was lovely. Nyota was quite taken with it. Amanda was as well, and did not want to leave. Only the promise of lunch lured her out.

They found the food court right outside the aquarium exit. Spock had nachos, of course. Grayson and Amanda both had hot dogs and fried potatoes. Nyota had roasted vegetables rolled in a flatbread. Spock almost went and got another for himself, but Nyota just looked at him, and he changed his mind. She also would not let him get the chocolate-coated ice cream. He could see the logic in that, but still longed for it. He had to be satisfied with a plain vanilla cone, like the ones his children had.

Now and then, they ran into other members of the crew of the Enterprise, there with their children, and even some who had no children. Grayson and Amanda always ran to greet their friends, laughing and happy. But when they lined up at the beam-up point, both children collapsed. Nyota settled Amanda into the carrier, and she was leaning on Spock's shoulder, asleep, even before all the buckles were fastened. Spock then lifted Grayson, settling him down on one hip, and Grayson laid his head against his father's chest and fell asleep clutching his shirt in one hand. Nyota grinned at Spock, and he quirked his lips up at her. This had been an outing the children would talk about for some time.


	5. Chapter 5:Touring the Ship

**Baby Book - Phase Three**

**Chapter Five - Touring the Ship**

**Late July, 2273**

Miss Betty had all the day care children lined up, two-by-two, holding hands. She cautioned them very carefully about continuing to hold hands, and staying in line. And then the party she was expecting was at the door - four broad tall security guards in their bright red shirts, saluting smartly. "Ma'am, we are here to conduct you to the tour."

She smiled at them, and took her place at the head of the straggly line, Miss Lou at the rear. The new attendant, Miss Tina, would stay with the babies in the cribs. Two of the security guards led the way, with the other two following behind Miss Lou, checking to be sure no one left the line. The children gasped and whispered, in awe of the red shirts. They progressed down the corridor until they came to where their tour guide waited. All the children gasped then. They had not expected to see the captain here!

"Well, so here we have all the children from the day care center that are old enough to walk." He looked them up and down, nodding. "What, the cat got your tongues?"

The children giggled. The captain smiled at them. "All right now, let's get started. Right here is a place I know you are all familiar with - the mess hall. But how many of you have been behind here, in the kitchens?" He looked about, to see all the small heads shaking. And then he led the way, through a door none of them had been through before, into the shiny kitchens, with huge pans hanging from the ceiling, and rows of ovens against one wall, and banks of replicators against another, and people in white aprons, with strange things on their heads.

One of the people in a white apron came and explained how the meals were prepared, showing them the huge walk-in stasis unit, with great hunks of meat, and piles of fresh fruits and vegetables. And then something pinged, and another of the people in white aprons opened one of the ovens, and drew out hot peanut-butter cookies. They headed out the other side of the kitchen, each child with a cookie in his or her hand, and the captain had one, too.

Lieutenant Commander Sulu met them at the entrance to the gardens, and described all the plants to them, showing them the ones that closed up their leaves over insects, and the ones that leaned toward lights, the ones that danced to certain kinds of music. He let them smell sweet perfumes, and one plant that smelled just awful. And he promised to come to the day care center and teach them how to grow things from seeds, sometime soon. Miss Betty told him she would hold him to that promise.

Mr Scott met them in Engineering, and described the functioning of the great engines in his Scots brogue. The red glow of the heat from the engines, the heavy vibrations in the floor, and the pounding noise where almost overwhelming to the small children, but the kindly man who answered their questions kept them calm.

They were amazed at the laundry. None of them had imagined that many sheets and towels existed in the whole universe! The 'freshers were immense!

And when they were led out into the shuttle bay, they all craned their necks up, trying to see the ceiling. Some of them clung more closely to their partner, not at all sure they liked this big open space. But they definitely liked being inside the shuttle! Commander Spock made sure that Miss Betty and MIss Lou had all the children buckled up, and then he told the captain to close the door and take the navigator's seat, and the shuttle lifted up into the air! The big doors at the end of the bay opened, and the shuttle was outside the ship! The children gasped and clutched at each other, their eyes big. The shuttle took a quick circuit about the great ship, with the two men giving a running commentary on what they saw. It was the first time any of the children had seen the Enterprise from the outside.

It was a dazed and amazed group of children who filed back out of the shuttle and headed for the bridge, the final stop on their tour. The turbolift was too full, and half of them had to wait for another. The captain went with the first group, and Spock with the second. Once they were all on the bridge, they were told to be quiet, and taken round from station to station, watching in awe as lights flashed, and all sorts of charts and graphs and visuals were displayed on the screens there.

Lieutenant Commander Uhura even took her earpiece and held it up so that the children could hear the strange sounds that came from it. And then the captain told her to put something on the main viewscreen, and there were the stars, gleaming right there in front of them. Amanda squeezed her mother's hand, overjoyed, and got a quick kiss on the nose. Grayson stood on tiptoe, trying to see everything on his father's console, until Spock made a small motion with his hand, telling him to pay attention to what the captain was saying.

When they had seen everything, Miss Betty thanked the captain profoundly for the wonderful tour, and she guided her charges back to the turbolift. When they were all assembled again on the correct deck, the red shirts led them back to the day care center, waiting until all the children were back inside before saluting Miss Betty again, and returning to their normal duties.

The children were so excited that Miss Betty and Miss Lou had a difficult time getting them to eat their lunch, much less settle down for their naps. And the three who had been left behind were extremely vocal in their indignation, giving Miss Tina a great problem on her first day. Miss Betty really hoped she understood that this was not a normal day.

The children were still excited when their parents came to pick them up, babbling about all the things that they had seen. The mess hall was loud that night, the children waving to the people they had seen in the various parts of the ship.

Jim leaned towards Spock. "We'll have to do this every year."

"I am not sure that the Enterprise can withstand the excitement."

Jim looked at Spock in astonishment. "A joke, Spock? Is the world coming to an end?"

Nyota giggled uncontrollably on Spock's other side, as her children looked at her, not sure what was happening. Spock just sat there, eating his supper, while McCoy whooped with laughter on the other side of the table.


	6. Chapter 6:Ready for More Lessons

**Baby Book - Phase Three**

**Chapter Six - Ready for More Lessons**

**Early August, 2273**

Nyota sat at one end of the couch, knitting and humming along to the music playing in the background. Spock sat at the other end of the couch, legs stretched out, reading one of his constant supply of technical journals. He tried very hard to keep up with all the fields that he was interested in. When the children came and stood between them, PADDs in hand, he set down his own reading and looked at them.

"Baba, Baba, we are ready for more lessons!"

He held out his hands, and they laid their PADDs in them. He took Grayson's first, and keyed in the commands that allowed him to access the work that his son had done. He was greatly pleased. "You have done well, Grayson. I am pleased with your progress."

Grayson grinned happily. It felt so good when Baba praised him. And now Mama smiled at him, too, reaching out to ruffle his hair.

Spock's fingers played over the keyboard, activating the next lesson on the chip. "I believe it is time for some math. You have already mastered addition and subtraction, so it is time to learn to multiply and divide." He handed the PADD back to his delighted son, who dashed straight back to the playroom, where he dropped to the floor and began the new lesson immediately.

Now Spock took Amanda's PADD and examined her work carefully. Her strokes started off wobbly, but increased in depth and control as she had continued to practice. He quirked his lips up at her, and she broke out in a wide grin.

"Did I do good, Baba?"

"Indeed you did, my daughter. Your work is quite adequate for your age. And now you are ready for the next topic. You may go back any time you wish and practice the strokes again, for that lesson will stay on your PADD until you have finished all the lessons on this chip. Do you understand this?"

She nodded vigorously. "Yes, Baba, I understand."

"The next lesson is letter recognition. First the lesson will show you a letter, and tell you its name. You must repeat what you hear. And after several repetitions of this, you will be shown letters, in random order, and you must provide the name. Do you understand this as well?"

She continued to nod, getting very excited. Spock handed back her PADD, and she went straight back into the playroom, settling down on the floor not too far from her brother, already immersed in what she was seeing and hearing.

Nyota reached over and caressed Spock's hand. "You are so patient with them, ashayam. It is clear to see how much you love them."

"They are my children, from your body. How could I not love them?" One eyebrow was raised high.

She only laughed at him, and squeezed his hand, and sent him love. It was all he needed.


	7. Chapter 7:A Cake with Candles

**Baby Book - Phase Three**

**Chapter Seven - A Cake with Candles**

**Mid August, 2273**

On Monday he tugged on Nyota's shirt hem. "Can I have a cake, Mama? With Candles?"

She smiled down at him. "Yes, of course, Grayson. What color do you want?"

His face scrunched up as he thought. "Blue. With white candles."

"Sounds good to me." She ruffled his hair and he grinned before he ran off.

On Tuesday he climbed up on the couch beside his father and wiggled into his lap, reaching up to whisper in his ear. "A cake, Baba. With candles."

"Yes, Grayson, a cake with candles. I believe you specified blue frosting and white candles. Your mother has already ordered it." Spock's eyes twinkled.

Grayson practically bounced with joy. Spock gave him a quick hug, and he clambered down, running back into the playroom.

On Wednesday, when Nyota came to pick him up at the day care center, he came running. "Tell them, Mama, please."

"Tell them what, Grayson?"

"About the cake with candles."

She grinned at him. "A cake with blue frosting and white candles."

"See! I said so!" Grayson's face was split in a wide grin.

On Thursday, he pulled at Spock's sleeve as they stood in line in the mess hall. "Baba, Baba, will they know how many candles to put on the cake?"

Spock looked down at him. "There is a specific number?" He strongly suppressed the urge to smile at his son.

"Yes, Baba! There must be five!"

"And why is that, Grayson?"

"Because I will be five years old!"

"Yes, you will, and I am sure that your mother told them that."

Grayson was not so positive until he saw his mother's laughing face. Then he relaxed.

On Friday, Grayson was beside himself with anticipation. He hardly ate anything all day, he was so excited. His parents just shook their heads behind his back. He told Miss Betty fifteen times about his blue cake with the white candles, and he told Miss Lou twelve times. Miss Tina he only told five times. He did not know her very well yet. Shron and Grrel he told twenty-six times, until they yelled at him to stop.

On Saturday, he woke his parents up at 0500, asking if his cake was ready. His father just glared at him. He hurried out of their bedroom quickly.

He came back at 0700, ready for breakfast. Nyota rose with a groan, glad that each of her children only had one birthday a year.

At 1000, with the senior staff rec room full of children and their parents, he blew out the five white candles on his blue cake with a blissful smile on his face. And Spock was sure to get several holos, so that this moment would never be forgotten.


	8. Chapter 8:Someone New

**Baby Book - Phase Three**

**Chapter Eight - Someone New**

**Late August, 2273**

When they reached the day care center and saw what was standing beside Miss Betty, Grayson and Amanda came to a dead stop, gripping their mother's hands tightly.

Grayson tugged at Nyota's hand, whispering. "Mama, what is that?"

Amanda just stood there, eyes wide.

Nyota leaned down, talking softly to her children. "That is an Eridanian child. I wasn't aware that we had an Eridanian crew members. Fourteen years ago, your father and I helped to convey the first delegation of Eridanians to the talks that led to their joining the Federation."

Holding her children's hands, she crossed the room, until they stood in front of Miss Betty and the small scaled child with the fat tail. She knelt down, so that her face was at the same level as the child's. Very, very carefully, for she had not spoken this language in a very long time, she offered a greeting. "Hiss, spit, choke, hissssss, hissss, hiss. Hiss, hiss, spit, hisss, choke, hissss, hiss, spit."

Miss Betty, Grayson, and Amanda all jumped. The small alien looked at her, his eyes widening. And then the snout opened, and a very long, very narrow blue tongue, fringed at the end, flicked out and lightly touched Nyota's cheek. She giggled at the soft tickle. And then a torrent of sound poured out of the small alien. She listened carefully, trying to understand. Eventually, she touched her chest and spoke carefully, sounding out the syllables. "Uhura." Now she pointed to Miss Betty and spoke her name, and then Grayson and Amanda heard their names as well.

"Grayson, Amanda, listen very very carefully. I am going to tell you his name and then I want you to repeat it, looking at him."

Both children nodded vigorously. Nyota spoke slowly and clearly. "H'Shuss!" The sound at the end was a hard click.

"Please, Mama, say it one more time." Grayson listened very closely, his eyes almost shut. And then he turned to the small alien and spoke very carefully. "H"Shuss!" He giggled when the long blue tongue came out and tickled his cheek.

Now it was Amanda's turn. Her eyes were huge. Gripping her mother's hand tightly, she turned to the small alien and spoke, in a much quieter voice than Grayson had used. "H'Shuss!" And then it was her turn to giggle.

Nyota suggested that they take the Eridanian child and show him the colored blocks. "I think he'll like those." She watched as Grayson reached out for the other child's hand and tugged, very gently, leading him off to the corner of the room where the colored blocks were. She turned to Miss Betty, who was so, so happy to have heard her speaking with the new child.

"I didn't know what I was going to do! The Universal Translator just doesn't have much on his language!"

"Well, if you need help, either contact me or Commander Spock, we both speak it somewhat. I"ll see if I can't increase the programming some for you. Oh, and keep him away from the sandbox until he understands that it isn't a sanitary facility."

Miss Betty gasped. "Oh, my! Nobody told me about that! I better call Facilities right away!"

Nyota looked over at her children once more. H'Shuss! definitely liked the colored blocks. He had lovely patterns spread out all over, and Amanda was clapping her hands and laughing out loud.


	9. Chapter 9:Kindergarten

**Baby Book - Phase Three**

**Chapter Nine - Kindergarten**

**Early September, 2273**

They left Amanda in the day care center and walked on down the hall. When they came to the big white door with the words "USS Enterprise - Education Department - Kindergarten" on it, Grayson clutched his mother's hand, suddenly just a little scared. She squeezed back, and pressed the door button. The door swooshed open and they stepped through.

A tall man with a smiling face was there to meet them. He held out his hand and Nyota shook it firmly. And then he squatted down on his heels, so that his face was at the same level as Grayson's, and introduced himself. "Hi Grayson, I'm Mr Tom, and I'm your kindergarten teacher. There are several other new students today, so you are all starting off even. Won't you come and meet them?"

Grayson nodded, then looked up at his mother. She leaned down and ruffled his hair, whispering to him. "It's going to be fine. I see Joey over there at the table already. And Stevie should be here soon. So there are two children that you already know. I'll be here to get you before supper just like every day." She squeezed his hand again and turned and left.

Grayson looked at Mr Tom, who reached out to take his hand, drawing him over to the table where several children already sat. Grayson sat down between Joey and an Eridanian who looked just like H'Shuss!. He turned that way and very carefully repeated the phrase his mother had taught him, which meant 'my name is Grayson'. The Eridanian thumped his tail on the floor in excitement, and a torrent of hisses and clicks poured out of him. Grayson shook his head and shrugged. He only knew a few phrases. The Eridanian slumped, then straightened up and said something, very slowly. AH! This one's name was Shu!!ss. There were two hard, sharp clicks in the middle.

Mr Tom leaned toward Grayson. "Grayson, can you understand what he is saying? The Universal Translator doesn't seem to know his language."

"You need to get Mama to fix it for you. She fixed Miss Betty's." Mr Tom looked excited at that, and whipped out his communicator, speaking into it quickly. When he closed it and put it back in his pocket, Grayson continued. "Mama only taught me a few words. I told him my name, and he told me his."

Mr Tom nodded. "Telling each other names is a good start. Why don't we all do that?" He turned to Joey, who grinned, and told everyone who he was. Grayson went next, and then Shu!!ss, with Grayson's assistance. On the other side of the table were a girl named Kari, an Andorian girl named Shula, and Stevie, who had come in while Grayson was speaking with Shu!!ss. Mr Tom told them that the two girls and Shu!!ss had just transferred onto the ship with their parents, which is why they did not know them from day care.

And then Mr Tom took them all around the room, showing them the various things that they would be doing. In the middle of that, someone came in and handed him a new Universal Translator module, which he quickly inserted. After that, when he spoke, it translated things for Shu!!ss, whose little blue tongue kept flicking out in excitement.

At lunch time, they lined up and went a short distance down the hall to the education department mess hall. Here they saw all the older children. Grayson waved to Scotty Jr and Suzy, excited, and they waved back. Joey nudged him and pointed out Pete, but they weren't sure they wanted to wave to him. All the kindergarten children ate at the same table, with Mr Tom. They had macaroni and cheese and peanut butter cookies for lunch today, and everybody cleaned their plates, even Shu!!ss.

There was no nap. Joey and Grayson and Stevie thought they were getting away with something, and giggled. Instead, Mr Tom gave them big sheets of plastic paper, and a huge box of colored markers, and had them draw pictures of their families.

When all the pictures were hung on the wall, they sat in a circle on the little chairs, and Mr Tom explained flash cards to them, showing them white cards with big letters on them, telling them the names of the letters. Grayson was bored by this, as he had learned all his letters three years before. But Joey and Stevie thought it was interesting. They knew most of their letters, but not all. Kari didn't seem to know any of her letters.

After the flash cards, Mr Tom read them a story, and then their parents started arriving to pick them up. Grayson tugged on his mother's hand and pulled her over to the wall where the pictures were hanging, and then over to Shu!!ss, to introduce her. Shu!!ss was delighted when she greeted him in his own language, his little blue tongue darting out to tickle her cheek. Amanda clung to their mother's other hand and stared.

When they got to the mess hall, Grayson had so many things to tell them, that he almost forgot to eat his supper, until Baba looked at him and pointed to his plate. Then he ate quickly, trying to catch up with Amanda, so that he could have that dish of butterscotch pudding that Mama had waiting for him.


	10. Chapter 10:Amanda Copes

**Baby Book - Phase Three**

**Chapter Ten - Amanda Copes**

**Early September, 2273**

She stood in the middle of the day care center, surrounded by other children playing, and felt all alone. It was the first time she had ever been there without Grayson. Miss Betty saw her standing there and walked over and gave her a big hug, then leaned over and whispered "It will get better. You'll get used to him not being here."

Amanda looked up at her with big eyes. "How did you know?"

"I had a big brother, too." Miss Betty smiled at her. "Now, could you please play with Ankaret for a while so that Miss Lou and I can let Jack and Dmitry out of the cribs? It will take both of us to watch them."

Amanda grinned at her, sure that she was right, and ran over to where Ankaret sat next to the big pile of fuzzies, sitting down on the floor next to the much smaller girl and giving her a hug, which was returned with glee.

When the two small boys were lifted out of the cribs and placed on the floor, they immediately crawled off towards the sandbox. Miss Betty and Miss Lou hovered around the edges, watching closely. They didn't want any sand eaten or thrown. Grayson had always been the calming one who kept order in the sandbox, and Grrel was not happy that his friend was not there anymore. Miss Tina was busy, stacking diapers and putting away the snacks and drinks which had just been delivered.

Jilly came bouncing in and straight over to the over two girls, settling down beside them for a lively game of make-believe, with the various fuzzies standing in for the characters in their story.

Sam and Shron joined Grrel and the two littles in the sandbox, tunneling and molding spires and mountains with great glee. H'Shuss! hovered on the sidelines, still not quite sure what the boys were doing.

When Amanda noticed Joey's little brother, standing off on the side with his thumb in his mouth, she knew just how he felt. She went over and hugged him, whispering to him that she missed her brother, too. He took her hand and squeezed it, and they sat together until it was time for lunch.

H'Shuss! ate off in a corner by himself, looking over his shoulder occasionally at the other children. Once Amanda caught a glimpse of the food on his tray, and she didn't look any more. Ugh! Bugs! She was glad to stick with her peanut butter and jelly sandwich. But she couldn't let Grrel have any of it, even though he begged, because all the adults had been very specific about that - it would make him very, very ill, they said. Grrel had to be content with a soy dog today.

And they had popsicles for dessert! Orange and purple ones! All the children slurped happily. And then the attendants brought out the wipes and cleaned them up, getting all the colorful dribbles before they set in and discolored their skins.

Jilly and Ankaret and Amanda took the first three cots at nap time, the two older girls helping the little one up. Miss Betty watched carefully, but decided to leave her there as long as she didn't roll around. The two older girls had pushed the other two cots right up next to the middle one, where the younger girl was. They all giggled and hugged, snuggling up under their light blankets and whispering until they all fell asleep.

When Nyota came to pick up Amanda, her daughter grasped her hand and hung on. Nyota looked down. "Is something wrong, Amanda?"

"No, Mama, I'm just glad we're going to get Grayson."

"Did you miss him today?"

"Yes, Mama, but Miss Betty helped me. And then Joey's little brother was missing him, too, so we sat together for a while."

Nyota smiled at her daughter. "That was very nice of you."

Amanda grinned up at her, happy now. And then they were at the kindergarten door, and there was Grayson. He came charging out, and hugged them both, and they turned and headed for the mess hall to meet Spock and tell him all about their day.


	11. Chapter 11:Another Adventure

**Baby Book - Phase Three**

**Chapter Eleven - Another Adventure with the Story Figures**

**Early September, 2273**

When their parents walked into the playroom with the big white box, Grayson and Amanda jumped up and ran into their bedrooms to change into their pajamas, then raced to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Amanda went tearing back into the playroom and scrambled up into her father's lap, while Grayson wormed his way in between his parents. Both children sat absolutely still, almost holding their breath, waiting for the story to begin.

Spock looked over their heads at Nyota, with his lips quirked up. She was grinning at him, enjoying their children's excitement. She took the lid off the white box and set it to the side, then lifted out the rough, reddish cloth and laid it on the floor in front of them.

Spock began. "Once there was a small Vulcan boy who had a sehlat as his friend." Nyota put the figures of the boy and the sehlat on the cloth. "They often roamed the desert together, to see what they could find." Nyota moved the figures about on the red cloth. "One day, as they were moving through an area filled with rocks, something happened." Nyota put several big rocks and some smaller ones around the two figures. "As they approached closely to one of the rocks, they disturbed a young shatarr, which struck out at the boy." Nyota took a small object from the box, and threw it at the figure of the boy, making her children jump, and grab onto their father.

"The shatarr carries poison in its bite, so the boy was frightened, but he drew his small knife and defended himself. He slashed at the shatarr, injuring it, but it continued to strike at him, making many small cuts with its sharp talons. I-Chaya roared and rumbled, trying to get at the shatarr, which moved very fast. When the boy struck it again with his knife, I-Chaya was finally able to catch its tail and jerked very hard, breaking its spine. I-Chaya tossed his head, throwing the shatarr across the sands, where it hit hard against a rock and fell to the ground, not moving." Nyota moved the figures around, simulating the fighting, and then tossed the figure of the small lizard against one of the rocks. The children were leaning forward, panting, their eyes huge.

"The boy shivered, in shock from the attack, and the sehlat came and wrapped himself around the boy, warming him. The boy knew he must treat his wounds quickly, in case any of the shatarr's poison had been on its claws. He looked around, for a plant he had been taught of, which grew in the shade of the rocks. There! He spied some. He draped his arm over the sehlat's shoulders and told him which direction to go in. When they reached the rocks, he sat down and begin to pull leaves off the plant." Nyota draped the figure of the boy over the sehlat and moved them to the rocks, one of which had a small green patch next to it. She slid the boy down next to the green patch, leaning him back against the rocks.

"The boy squeezed the juice from the leaves of the plant, and smeared it on all the scratches left by the shatarr's talons. He checked carefully under his tunic and the legs of his trousers to be sure that he had not missed anything, looking for bite marks as well. Fortunately, he did not find any bite marks." Nyota took some small green patches from the box and stuck them on the boy's arms and stomach, under his tunic.

"Then the boy stood again, and draped his arm over the sehlat's shoulders, clutching a handful of thick fur, and urged the shelat towards home. They walked slowly, much more slowly than normal, and it was almost dark when they reached home." Nyota draped the boy over the sehlat again, and moved them slowly across the red cloth.

"The boy's mother was standing at the garden gate, watching, for she worried about the boy. When she saw the two coming, she called loudly for the boy's father, who went striding swiftly across the desert and carried the boy the rest of the way home." Nyota took two more figures from the box, setting the figure of the woman down close to Spock's feet, and moving the figure of the man across to where the sehlat and the boy were. She put the boy in the man's arms, and moved them across the red cloth until they stood before the woman.

"The boy's mother cleaned all her son's wounds, and bandaged them. She tucked him into his bed and fed him broth, and called him brave. And she gave the sehlat a whole bowl of fresh, juicy fruit, not even complaining about the mess he made. The boy's father, however, gave him a strict lecture about watching where he was walking." Nyota removed the small bed from the box and set it down, placing the boy in it, with the woman standing on one side, and the man on the other. Then she took a small bowl full of miniature fruit and set it beside the bed, moving the sehlat so that his nose was in the bowl.

The children giggled at the sight of the sehlat with his nose in the fruit. Then Grayson turned his face to his father. "Baba, did the scratches leave scars?"

"There were some scars, yes."

Immediately both children began to examine Spock's arms, each one finding a faint, slender white line, which they exclaimed over. And then Spock lifted his shirt, and showed them two more, parallel, laying across his right collar bone. They gasped, and reached to touch them gently.

Amanda looked at him, her eyes large. "Did it hurt, Baba?"

"Indeed it did. And took some time to heal. I was reminded of my carelessness for several weeks."

Both children nodded, very impressed. The lesson to be careful, and watch where one was going, had been very forcefully learned.

Shatarr = a poisonous Vulcan lizard, which lives under rocks and in caves in the desert


	12. Chapter 12:Alphabet

**Baby Book - Phase Three**

**Chapter Twelve - Alphabet**

**Mid September, 2273**

Grayson got to the Kindergarten room at the same time as Joey, and they walked in together. They were the last two to arrive today, and as soon as they were seated, Mr Tom began to speak. He told them all about the alphabet, how many letters it had in it, and how they came in order. Grayson already knew the Standard alphabet, and the Russian alphabet, and the Vulcan alphabet, and he was learning the Andorian alphabet now. He got bored listening to Mr Tom and began thinking about the math problems in his next lesson on his PADD.

Therefore, when Mr Tom called his name, he had no idea what was wanted. He looked blankly at Mr Tom, who scolded him gently. "You need to pay attention, Grayson. Learning the alphabet is important."

"But I already know that alphabet, Mr Tom, and two and half others, as well."

Mr Tom looked at him. "Grayson, we do not exaggerate our knowledge in this class."

"But I'm not exaggerating, Mr Tom. I know the Standard alphabet, and the Russian alphabet, and the Vulcan alphabet, and half of the Andorian alphabet."

Mr Tom did not look happy. "Okay, Grayson, suppose you go over there and write them for me." He indicated the large erasable board on the wall. Grayson got up from his chair and walked over to the board, picking up one of the fine tip markers, and began to write. When he had finished, he turned around to see Mr Tom staring at him. "Where did you learn that, Grayson?"

"From my Mama and my Baba. They teach me things all the time."

Mr Tom shook his head. "Okay, Grayson, come sit back down." He looked around the table. "Anyone else already know the Standard alphabet?" Joey raised his hand. So did Shula. Mr Tom looked stunned.

Stevie waved his hand in the air. "I know through S, Mr Tom."

"Thank you, Stevie." Mr Tom looked down at the PADD he had on the table and then looked up again. "Okay, kids, I want Grayson and Joey and Shula and Stevie to go to the board and practice writing the alphabet. I will work with Kari and Shu!!ss for a while."

While Mr Tom worked with the two children who did not know the alphabet, Grayson taught Stevie the letters he did not know. Mr Tom just sat and shook his head.

When Spock came to pick Grayson up, Mr Tom asked if he and his wife could come for a parent-teacher conference sometime soon. Spock looked at the teacher. "Is there something we have not prepared Grayson for? I thought we had taught him everything he would need."

"That's not the problem, not at all. Rest assured that Grayson is the best prepared kindergarten student I have ever seen."

Spock looked at Grayson and quirked up his lips. Grayson grinned happily. Mr Tom groaned.


	13. Chapter 13:Art Lesson

**Baby Book - Phase Three**

**Chapter Thirteen - Art Lesson**

**Mid September, 2273**

When Miss Betty began to put the large sheets of white plastic paper on the tables, the children came running to sit in the small chairs, eager to see what sort of art they would do that day. H'Shuss! came and sat beside Amanda, watching to see what she would do. When Miss Betty set the small bottles of paint on the table, Amanda grinned and everyone began to tell Miss Betty what colors they wanted, quite loudly. Miss Betty tried to set the colors near those who asked for them, and then she smiled and handed out the shirts that they wore over their clothing. Everyone scrambled to put them on quickly, and Amanda helped H'Shuss! to put one on. He was very confused.

Amanda waited until Miss Lou came down the table, opening the jars, and then she stuck one finger in the red, and made swirls all over her paper. H'Shuss! blinked his eyes several times, then turned his head from side to side, looking at her paper first with one eye, and then with the other. He picked up the jar of paint, holding it close to his snout. His long blue tongue flicked out, towards the open top of the jar.

Amanda jumped and place her hand quickly over the jar. "No, NO! Not to eat! NO, H'Shuss!." She took the jar away from him and set it back on the table. She took one of his hands, and spread the three fingers apart, dipping one into the paint. And then she pressed that finger down on the paper in front of him. When she lifted his finger up, there on the paper, was an oval red dot. He looked at it, turning his head again. He bent and sniffed at the paper. He waved his tongue in the air over it. And then, hesitantly, he touched his finger to the paper again. He jerked his hand up and looked at the two red dots on the paper. And then he went wild.

A torrent of sound poured out of his mouth. Amanda could not understand what he was saying. Mama had only taught her a few words. H'Shuss! grabbed one jar of paint after another, dipping a different finger into each one and dabbing at the paper. Soon his paper was covered with a stunning mosaic of color, and he was still speaking continuously, greatly excited.

Miss Betty came running, with her Universal Translator, trying to see what the problem was. Something about 'all the colors together on one wall' she thought. Perhaps she ought to contact Lieutenant Commander Uhura. At least he wasn't painting on the furniture, or the walls or floor.

Amanda was watching him in amazement, and when her mother came hurriedly to assist, she explained what had happened. Mama knelt down and spoke with H'Shuss!, who hissed and clicked at her loudly and at great length. Eventually, she sat back and began to laugh. Miss Betty looked at her in amazement, waiting for the translation.

"He is so excited. He did not realize that there was only one clan here on the Enterprise, and that he was included. The paint did it for him. Now he knows he belongs."

Miss Betty looked at her. "Will we ever understand all the different cultures and how to work with them?"

Nyota shook her head. "I don't think so. But this little boy is very, very happy right now." She stood up and talked to Miss Betty for a few minutes, and then headed back to the bridge.

In the mess hall, when Amanda told what had happened, Captain Kirk looked at her very hard, and asked her and her mother to repeat what had happened again. Now he knew how to approach those new crewmen! Leave it to children to find the answer.


	14. Chapter 14:Exercise

**Baby Book - Phase Three**

**Chapter Fourteen - Exercise**

**Late September, 2273**

Mr Tom lined the kindergarten class up, and walked them down the corridor, to the small gym that was part of the Education Department. When Grayson and Joey saw Coach, they went running. Coach gave them each a big hug, and told them to help the others to line up. Soon Coach was explaining what they were to do, while Mr Tom sat over on the side of the gym and watched. Grayson didn't know why Mr Tom didn't come and help.

They started with calisthenics. That went pretty good until they got to the Jumping Jacks. Shu!!ss could not do those, not at all. He kept falling back on his tail. His snout was open, and his little blue tongue hung out one side. Coach came over, and knelt down beside him, and gave him a bottle of water and electrolytes to drink. He was overheated.

After everyone had rested, and had a drink, they started something new. Coach showed them how to turn somersaults, and everyone rolled around on the floor pads, laughing happily. Then he showed them how to do a hand stand and they all gaped at him. But Shu!!ss could do that with no problem. He could also turn somersaults much faster than the others, rolling himself up into a tight ball.

By the time their exercise period was over, they were all hungry, so it was a good thing that it was lunch time. They trooped into the education mess hall and sat down, and Mr Tom brought them their lunch. Today they had hot dogs and fried potatoes, and Mr Tom was very careful to be sure that Grayson got a soy dog and not a replicated beef one. Shu!!ss got something different, that seemed to be wiggling, but he turned partially away from the other children, and they didn't look, after one horrified glance. But he did sample the ketchup, making high squeaky noises about it. Grayson thought he was laughing.

After lunch, they went back to their room, stopping first where the heads were. There was one for girls and one for boys, and all the fixtures were smaller than the ones in the regular heads. They didn't even need step-stools at the sinks.

Today the lesson after lunch was numbers. Everyone went to the erasable board and wrote down all the numbers they already knew. Then Mr Tom divided the class up, and had some of them work on an exercise sheet, while he worked with the two that didn't know their numbers, teaching them. Grayson thought the exercise sheet was way too simple. It had pictures of groups of things, and all he had to do was write down the number that represented how many things were in each picture. It took him less than two minutes to finish. After that, he found the colors, and colored all the pictures. Mr Tom didn't seem to mind.

The last part of the day was always story time, and today was no different. But the stories Mr Tom read were so simple. Everyone had already heard this story, when they were in day care. Grayson thought he might ask Mama or Baba to talk to Mr Tom and remind him that they were in kindergarten now. Maybe he had forgotten.

He was very glad when Baba showed up with Amanda and he could leave. Kindergarten was not turning out to be as much fun as he had anticipated. Baba noticed that he seemed to be unhappy, and assured him that things would get better soon. He and Mama were going to talk to Mr Tom next week. Grayson grinned. Mama and Baba would soon straighten Mr Tom out.


	15. Chapter 15:Staying With Uncle Jim

**Baby Book - Phase Three**

**Chapter Fifteen - Staying with Uncle Jim**

**Mid October, 2273**

Jim was busting with eagerness. Spock and Nyota had a one-day conference to attend, while they were docked here at StarBase 10, and he had been entrusted with the care of their children. He practically swaggered down the corridor. Too bad Cathy would be tied up in meetings with her colleagues on the StarBase all day. He would have liked for her to be here, to observe how well he could deal with children.

He pressed the chime button on the door to their quarters, and the door swooshed open, to Grayson standing there, a big grin on his face. "Hey, Grayson, how's my favorite nephew doing?"

Grayson grabbed his hand and tugged him into the room. "Do you want to play with my little shuttle, Uncle Jim?"

"Sure, kid, let's go. Where's your sister?"

"Mama is giving her some last-minute instructions. Come one." Grayson pulled him along, right past Spock, who only raised one eyebrow as they passed.

Jim lifted one hand to Spock, and shrugged his shoulders, going where Grayson wanted him. He knew that Spock and Nyota both would be giving him all sorts of instructions before they left, but right now he was free to play.

Several hours later, Jim found himself sitting on the floor of the playroom while Amanda styled his hair. He wasn't quite sure how he had ended up in this position. He seemed to remember Amanda being very insistent that he spend more time with her, that Grayson was monopolizing his time. Events were a little vague right then. Grayson had seemed upset about something, telling Amanda not to push. But she hadn't been pushing either of them. His mind drifted away from those events, Amanda was telling him to turn his head, to be still, so he did. When she handed him the mirror, he was pleasantly bemused to see the crooked rows of small, fuzzy braids, the colorful clips on the ends. He grinned at his image. Amanda burbled happily. Grayson hovered around the edges, frowning.

Suddenly, the red alert sirens sounded, breaking him out of his slight daze. He was being paged to the bridge. Well, nothing for it but to take the kids with him. He grabbed one under each arm and took off. When he burst out of the turbolift, he headed straight for the command chair, settling one child down on each knee, and warning them to be very still, and very quiet. Eyes wide, they complied.

By the time the alert was resolved, Spock and Nyota were on the bridge, slightly out-of-breath. It looked like they might have run the whole way down the bridge between the ship and the StarBase. They stopped in front of him, eyes wide. Spock raised both eyebrows, clear up into his hairline. Nyota clapped one hand over her mouth, trying to conceal her laughter.

"Is this a new hairstyle for captains?" Spock's dry wit had not failed him.

Jim looked confused, then patted his head with one hand. Braids? What?

Greyson slid down off his lap and ran to his parents. "Amanda pushed."

Instantly, both parents' eyes were on their daughter, who cringed back against Jim, seeking shelter. Spock advanced, looking at her sternly. "Amanda, is this true?"

"He was spending more time with Grayson than with me. I wanted him to play with me."

Nyota scooped her daughter up and headed for the turbolift. "Sorry, Captain, we have a discipline problem to take care of here."

Spock took Grayson's hand and followed his women. Over his shoulder, he spoke to Jim. "You may want to examine your appearance, Jim."

Warily, Jim looked around the bridge, seeing the snickers and shifting eyes. He stood up, straightening, trying to give the impression of command. "Sulu, you have the conn." He strode off to his quarters, ignoring the reactions of those he met, where he looked in the mirror, stunned. What the hell had happened? He fingered the bright clips all over his head and cringed. How was he going to get these things out? He was never so happy to see Cathy's face over his shoulder as he was then, even though she was almost doubled over with giggles.


	16. Chapter 16:Amanda in Disgrace

**Baby Book - Phase Three**

**Chapter Sixteen - Amanda in Disgrace**

**Mid October, 2273**

Amanda sat quietly in her chair, not even looking around at all. She could tell that Mama and Baba were very, very angry with her. And disappointed, too. Grayson had warned her, and she hadn't listened. She remembered, when they were at Earth, at the Embassy, how Grayson and their cousins had been punished. Grayson had told her about having to sit, very quietly, for hours, with nothing to do except be good. And about having to work long hours with the gardner, repairing the damage they had done. She didn't know what Mama and Baba were going to do to her, but she could certainly feel how upset they were.

Eventually, Mama and Baba came and sat down in front of her, just looking at her. Tears gathered in her eyes, but she sat there quietly, waiting. Finally Baba sighed, just once, a deep, slow sigh. "Amanda."

"Yes, Baba." Her chin trembled and her voice came out high and squeaky.

"You are aware that you have been forbidden to push at people to make them do things, unless someone's life is in danger."

"Yes, Baba."

"Yet you have done so for your own pleasure."

She bit her lip now, trying not to cry. "Yes, Baba."

"What do you have to say in your own defense?"

She shook her head. "I cannot, Baba. I was wrong."

Baba was quiet then, looking at her. After several minutes, during which she thought perhaps her parents to speaking to each other without speaking aloud, he nodded his head slightly, and then spoke to her again. "I will reiterate that you are NOT to do this. If you continue in this behavior, I will have to try to find some way to bind this ability of yours. Do you understand this?"

"Oh, yes, Baba, I promise, I do. I won't do it again, I promise."

"Very well then. Your mother and I have decided on your punishment. There will be no desserts for an entire month." Amanda swallowed, hard. "And there will be no movies or holovids, either. And most of your toys will be removed from your room. You will spend one hour each day, sitting on your bed, reviewing your misbehavior, so that you will never repeat it. And finally, you must apologize to Captain Kirk."

Amanda gulped. "Oh, Baba, please."

Baba looked at her sternly. "This is not negotiable, Amanda. You have insulted the Captain, and you must apologize. You are not too young to realize that you must be responsible for your own actions."

Amanda hung her head, the tears trickling slowly down her cheeks. Somehow she did not think that she would ever be so rash again.


	17. Chapter 17:ParentTeacher Conference

**Baby Book - Phase Three**

**Chapter Seventeen - Parent-Teacher Conference**

**Late October, 2273**

Spock and Nyota walked into the Kindergarten schoolroom, and there was Mr Tom. He led them to a small area at the back, where there where three adult-sized chairs. They all sat down, and Spock and Nyota waited for Mr Tom to start. He cleared his throat, and fidgeted a bit, and then finally began to speak. "I have found, unfortunately, that this assignment was mis-represented to me. My experience on Earth was almost exclusively working with children who had an unfortunate start to their schooling for one reason or another. I did one-on-one work with those who needed remedial training. I have never worked with gifted students at all. Nor have I had any training in that area. So when I got here, I assumed that all the students that were assigned to me needed remedial training. I do apologize."

Grayson's parents nodded, their faces giving nothing away.

Mr Tom continued. "I have enrolled in several courses that should give me the training I need. I have been working on them every spare moment. I'm going to have to work hard to give some of my students the help they need. I have one student who is just learning Standard, and one whose parents have not taught her anything, so she is truly behind where most kindergarten students are. The others are all way ahead of where they should be. Grayson probably should be moved up to the first grade, but I hesitate to do so for several reasons. He had a very good friend in this class, who follows everything he says. It would be hard on both of the boys if they were separated. He also communicates with the Eridanian boy, who cannot yet communicate with any of the other children." he paused, gulping for breath.

Now Spock spoke up. "If you do not wish to move Grayson where he could receive more advanced teaching, how do you propose to stimulate him?"

"That is a very good question, and I'm so glad you brought it up. I have spoken to the primary teacher - she had the first three grades. She has given me some material for him, and we are going to put one of the computer-based learning modules in here. Grayson will get more use out of it than the other children, but some of them will use it also. We are also going to give all the children some standardized tests, which are usually not administered until the end of the kindergarten year, to see where they stand, and give them the proper stimulus. The day care center here on the Enterprise seems to have already done much that is normally done to train children in their kindergarten year so that they are ready for more formal education. We may need to re-define what will be taught in kindergarten here on the Enterprise." Once again, Mr Tom stopped for breath.

Now Nyota chimed in. "What would be taught in a normal kindergarten class on Earth then?"

"How to work together. How to behave in a group. Color recognition. Simple art. Control of noise. How to sit still. Listening to stories. Following directions. This type of thing."

Spock and Nyota looked at each other. Grayson had known these things well before his second birthday. Was he that far ahead of normal or had they just taught him more than most parents? Nyota looked back at Mr Tom again. "And how many languages will you test them in?"

"Why, just Standard of course. These children are too young to learn other languages." As soon as these words came out of his mouth, he knew he had made a mistake. The glare on Lieutenant Commander Uhura's face was fierce. "Uh, perhaps I am mistaken?"

"Grayson is fluent in Kiswahili, Russian, Andorian, and Vulcan, as well as Standard. And knows some Tellerite and Eridanian." Commander Spock's dry tone did nothing to calm Mr Tom.

"I...I see. Well, I'm not sure what we can do to test that. I mean, the standardized tests are all in Standard. At least, the ones we have here. I'll have to check to see what I can find. I will do that." Mr Tom realized that he was babbling, and shut his mouth.

Spock nodded. He looked at Nyota, who shrugged slightly. They rose. Spock looked sternly at Mr Tom. "We do expect you to have that computerized learning module in use next week. Grayson is not currently receiving very much instruction and we are not pleased about that."

Mr Tom swallowed hard. "Yes, sir, it's going to be installed tomorrow."

Spock looked slightly less stern. He and Nyota turned and left. When they were in the hall, he made one comment. "I do not believe that I shall cease giving Grayson and Amanda lessons."

Nyota agreed with him whole-heartedly.


	18. Chapter 18:New Lessons

**Baby Book - Phase Three**

**Chapter Eighteen - New Lessons**

**Late October, 2273**

Spock sat at his desk, deliberating. It was time to prepare new lesson chips for his children. He could give Amanda the ones he had prepared for Grayson, or he could prepare new ones for her. She had learned all her letters, and all her numbers. But he thought she needed a lesson, prepared especially for her. It was time to begin teaching her ethics. His mind made up, he began to prepare the text. He would give her small lectures, then present her with scenarios, where she would have to choose the ethical action in order to progress. Nyota sensed what he was doing, and came to sit beside him, watching as his fingers flew over the keyboard, writing the text of the lessons he wished her to learn. From time to time, she made a small suggestion, and he found that they enhanced his text. He bent his head toward her, their foreheads resting together for a short time, and then he went back to his work. When he had completed what he thought was a sufficient first course, he sat back, and beside him Nyota sighed. Their daughter needed this most desperately. He entered the commands that would record his words onto the data chip, along with the simulator for his voice. She would get these lessons as though they came straight from him.

Now it was time to decide what Grayson should study next. Even though his teacher had expressed concern over his own mastery, Spock was not confident that he would be able to stimulate Grayson at the desired level. Therefore it was necessary to choose something that would provide the necessary stimulus. While he sat there thinking, Nyota leaned over. "Science."

He looked at her, one brow raised. And then he knew that she was right. So far, most of Grayson's lessons had been concerned with language and mathematics. He had learned to read and write in several languages, and learned correct pronunciation and grammar. In addition, he had learned basic arithmetic. He had learned colors, and shapes, and many other basic skills. Now it was time for something more difficult, something that he would work hard at. Perhaps they would start with evolution, and the study of animals. Grayson was always fascinated with the animal life they found when they when camping. He began to gather materials together, with Nyota making suggestions as well. He soon had the data chip completely full.

"***"

The next evening, when the children had had their baths, and were ready for their lessons, before story time, he brought out the new chips. They were astonished that he had them ready before they even asked, but their bright faces showed how ready they were. They went to separate spots in the playroom, settled down with their PADDS, and began to study. It did not take them long to realize that these lessons were more difficult than the ones they had had before. But that did not deter them in the least.

Amanda sat and listened to her father speak, and began to realize that her actions had not always considered the effect they would have on others. Her answers to the questions were not always successful, and she must go back, and listen to the lesson again, and try with a new scenario. But she was determined, and did not give up, not at all. She would learn this, and control herself better. Baba and Mama would be proud of her again.

Grayson listened, and looked at the pictures that were displayed, and read the text, sounding out the new words. It was not until his parents came to read the bedtime story that he and Amanda always got that he realized how long he had been concentrating on these new lessons. He clutched his PADD to his chest, his eyes gleaming. "Thank you, Baba." And his father quirked up his lips at him.


	19. Chapter 19:Family Calls

**Baby Book - Phase Three**

**Chapter Nineteen - Family Calls**

**Mid November, 2273**

Grayson sat in the chair in front of the comlink, beside his father, trying very, very hard to sit still and behave. They were going to call his cousins! This was a pre-arranged call, so _all_ of his cousins would be there, together. Beside him, Baba's fingers flew over the keyboard, and the patterns on the screen changed, and then, there was sa'mekh'al Sarek, with all the boys around him. Baba and sa'mekh'al exchanged a few words in Vulcan, and then they both got up and moved out of the pick-up area. And Grayson was face-to-face with his cousins. He grinned widely, so excited. The other four boys quirked up the corners of their mouths, and then the youngest, Srick, gave a real grin back at him. "Grayson!" And then the babble started.

All the boys talked at once. There was a mixture of Standard and Vulcan, and lots of giggles and laughter. Nyota, on the couch, was helpless with laughter, trying very hard to be quiet, so that the boys did not hear her. Spock sat down beside her and clasped her hand, his own lips quirked up. They heard mention of the small action figures representing members of StarFleet that all the boys had purchased in San Francisco. There was also mention of the ant battle witnessed in Africa. And many other things. They even heard something about the armory in the Embassy, before the boys remembered that they shouldn't talk about that.

Then the boys began to update each other on all the things they had done since they had seen each other - school, and swimming lessons, and the new pets that the boys on New Vulcan had. Grayson was in awe when he saw the tiny sehlat pups, fuzzy with their short hair. Even Spock got back up off the couch and went to look. He had heard that the return of all sehlats that might be in zoos or private collections, all over the galaxy, had been requested, and that a breeding program was intended, but he had not realized that it had been successful. But there were two pups, chewing on their new owners' fingers, making small booms of sound. He was fascinated. Nyota sat on the couch, and almost held her breath. She was sure she knew what was coming next.

When Durra and Elinor appeared, with T'Ama and T'Elia, the boys reluctantly gave way, and Amanda scrambled up onto the chair as Grayson left. Nyota came and sat beside her daughter, and visited with the other women, and the two younger girls giggled and waved at Amanda. They each had the dolls that had been purchased in San Francisco clutched in their tight embrace.

The last of the family members to exchange greetings were the men. Sarek and Selek had several things to discuss with Spock, news of other members of their clan. And there were some financial decisions to be made, concerning investments on several different worlds. And then there was the last piece of news. T'Pau had finally located Sybok! They did not know much more than that, but it was amazing to hear that her long search had finally succeeded. Spock was astonished, and observed that Sarek seemed unsure as to how to relate this information. Spock knew how strained his own relationship with his father had been, from the time he had decided to turn down the Vulcan Science Academy and enter StarFleet instead. He wondered how much worse the problem was with Sybok.

The young boys came running back at the end, eager to wave and say goodbye to Grayson, who enthusiastically waved back, wishing that they could all play together again soon. And when the comlink went silent, both children rushed to climb up on the couch, piling into Nyota's lap, and patting her face for attention. She motioned Spock over. She wasn't going to try to handle what was coming next on her own.


	20. Chapter 20:Why Can't We Have a Sehlat?

**Baby Book - Phase Three**

**Chapter Twenty - Why Can't We Have a Sehlat?**

**Mid November, 2273**

Grayson and Amanda crowded close, and Nyota quickly turned them back to the desk where the comlink sat. She was going to let Spock handle this one. He sat there, looking at his children as though he had no idea what was coming. Well, maybe he didn't. She didn't suppose that he had ever acted the way she was sure their children were going to in the next minute or two. She composed herself to watch.

Grayson began. "Baba, our cousins had sehlat pups."

"Indeed they did."

Now Amanda piped up. "But we don't."

"No, we do not."

Nyota struggled to contain herself, knowing what was coming. Spock still seemed unaware.

Grayson leaned against his father's leg, looking up into his face. "But Baba, we need one too."

Spock raised one eyebrow. "No, Grayson, we do not need a sehlat pup."

Amanda crowded up beside her brother. "Yes, Baba, yes, we need one."

Spock looked from one child to the other. "We do not need a sehlat pup. Nor do we have anywhere to keep one. There are very few of them, and the homes they go to are carefully selected. They must grow up where there are more of them, so that they can be bred to produce more pups."

Grayson looked at him earnestly. "We could take it back when it was grown to get it bred."

Nyota wondered whether Grayson even understood what Spock meant. She pursed her lips together tightly to keep from laughing. Spock sensed something from her, and lifted his head briefly, looking at her. She kept her thoughts strictly to herself.

Amanda patted her father's knee. "Baba, we could keep it in the playroom. There's plenty of room there."

Spock looked back at his children. "Pets are not allowed on starships."

"Uncle Jim would let us if you asked him." Both children were sure of this.

"I shall do no such thing. Rules are made for reasons. Now cease." He looked at his children sternly.

Both children looked crestfallen. Then they turned toward their mother. Perhaps they could enlist her aid.

"Oh, no! Don't you come to me with that request. Your father has spoken and that's the end of it."

"But, Mama!"

"Don't you 'but, Mama' me, young man! Hush now. There will not be a sehlat pup in this household. And that's the end of it."

Both children trudged off to the playroom, downcast. They sat close together and whispered to each other for some time. Nyota knew that they were trying to think up reasons that would convince Spock to change his mind. This was the first time they had ever campaigned for something like this, and she knew that Spock was not sure how to handle the situation. She patted the couch beside her and he came and sat down.

"You handled that very well."

"I am not so sure. I do not believe that they have given up."

"Oh, I'm sure that they haven't given up." She was laughing now. "They really, really want one of those fuzzy little things. You're going to have to repeat yourself several more times before they believe you."

"That is most illogical. I will not change my mind. Surely they understand that."

"I don't think you understand how much they want one. And they know that you had one. This is no way over yet."

Spock sat there, mildly shocked. He had never known his children to act this way before. He was not entirely sure how he was going to handle it if they brought it up again.


	21. Chapter 21:But People Don't Eat Bugs

**Baby Book - Phase Three**

**Chapter Twenty-one - But People Don't Eat Bugs**

**Early December, 2273**

Grayson and Amanda were telling their parents everything that had happened to them all day long - in great detail. Both Spock and Nyota were used to this, but tonight, something that was said, really caught Nyota's attention. Both children had mentioned the strange meals consumed by the Eridanian children, and how they acted while they were eating. She stopped the flow of words by lifting one hand and looking at her children. "Have you ever thought that these children are self-conscious about the fact that they are eating something so different than the rest of the children? Do they think you are making fun of them for what they eat?"

"But Mama, they're eating bugs!" Amanda made a grimace, holding her nose.

Nyota glared at her. "What's wrong with eating bugs?"

Both children gaped at her. "But Mama! People don't eat bugs!"

"They don't? Are you sure of that?"

Two headed bobbed up and down. On the other side of them, Spock sighed. He knew very well where this was headed. Across the table, Bones and Tamara were trying not to laugh.

Nyota looked sternly down at her children. "Do you remember, just last summer, when we were in Africa?"

"Oh, yes, Mama! We had so much fun playing with our cousins."

"And do you remember catching the locusts for Babu?"

Grayson and Amanda looked at each other in confusion. "Yes, Mama."

"And what did Babu _do_ with the locusts?"

Now the children were really confused. Amanda shrugged. Grayson tilted his head. "He threw them on the compost heap?"

"Oh, no. He put them in the popcorn basket and roasted them over the fire that night and passed them around for everyone to nibble on."

Two children sat there with big eyes and open mouths. "Mama?" Amanda couldn't believe her ears. Grayson just sat there, stunned. Then he looked around, at all the adults trying not to laugh. "Mama, you're just kidding us, right?"

"Not on your life, little boy. Those were very tasty, I might add. Very tasty indeed. Your Babu roasts a mean locust."

Now they looked a little green. Mama had eaten those locusts? Mama? They craned their heads around and looked at their father, hoping he would refute what she had said, but he just raised one eyebrow and looked at them.

Glumly, the two children dropped their eyes and stared at their almost empty plates. They weren't sure whether they wanted to finish their suppers or not. Locusts? Mama? What was the world coming to?


	22. Chapter 22:Consoling Jilly

**Baby Book - Phase Three**

**Chapter Twenty-two - Consoling Jilly**

**Mid December, 2273**

Amanda walked into the day care center and found Jilly sitting in the corner, looking sad. She went right over and sat down next to her friend. Jilly leaned up against her and Amanda put one arm around her and they sat there, rocking slowly back and forth. Finally Amanda whispered in her friend's ear. "Jilly, why are you sad?"

"I don't get to see Grayson any more. I miss him."

"Oh. I'm sorry Jilly. He goes to the kindergarten now." Then Amanda brightened up. "But you'll be in kindergarten next year."

"Yes and Grayson will be moved up to primary school. I still won't get to see him." Big tears started to roll down Jilly's face.

Amanda didn't know what to do. She didn't want her friend to cry. She looked all around, but Miss Betty and Miss Lou and Miss Tina were all busy. She patted Jilly's shoulder and hugged her tight, but the tears would not stop. Then Amanda had a bright idea. "Jilly, Jilly, please stop crying. I have an idea."

Jilly looked at her, her eyes big. "What kind of idea?"

"I'm going to try something. I don't know whether it will work or not." Amanda closed her eyes and concentrated, hard. In the back of her mind, she could feel Grayson, just barely. She yelled at him, and felt him jump. And then she concentrated so very hard indeed, and took Jilly's hand in hers, feeling Jilly's sadness roll through her.

Grayson felt Amanda contact him, felt her yell in his mind, and then he felt something else. Something so very sad. Jilly? _Jilly, is that you? _Then he felt wonder, and joy, and there was Jilly, filling him up. This was WONDERFUL! Grayson sat quietly in his seat in the kindergarten class, feeling Amanda and Jilly, and soaking in the wonder of it all. And then Mr Tom shook his shoulder.

"Grayson, wake up there, boy. Time to concentrate now."

Grayson blinked and looked at Mr Tom, disoriented. The link was lost. He wanted to cry

When Mr Tom shook Grayson, Amanda lost her connection to him. She opened her eyes and looked at Jilly, who was smiling now. Amanda smiled back. Jilly didn't ask her how she had done that, she just hugged her happily, then jumped up and ran to the fuzzy pile and dived in. Ankaret had been sitting on the floor by the fuzzies and laughed out loud to see her friend covered in fuzzies. Amanda ran over to join in. By the time the attendants saw them, they were all laughing and happy, hugging fuzzies. No one by Jilly knew what Amanda had done. And Jilly certainly wasn't telling.


	23. Chapter 23:ComputerAided Instruction

**Baby Book - Phase Three**

**Chapter Twenty-three - Computer-Aided Instruction**

**Mid December, 2273**

Grayson sat down in the new chair, in front of the new console that was now in the classroom. The other students were working on a small project that Mr Tom had given them, and the teacher sat beside him, showing him how this console worked. It was tied in to the computers that belonged to the Education department, and all his answers would be monitored, and analyzed. The lessons would change, based on his responses. If he demonstrated that he had proficiency in a topic, not much time would be spent on it, the machine moving on to something else. He could take as much time as he wanted to think about answers before choosing his reply. Mr Tom was thorough, being sure that he understood. Grayson was eager to start. This was like the lessons Baba programmed in his PADD, only more. There were pictures, and sometimes music. It was all new, and wonderful. His eyes sparkled and his heart sped up, just a bit, as he anticipated what he might learn.

At last Mr Tom finished with his lecture, and turned the keyboard over to Grayson. Grayson activated the first lesson, typed in his name, and began. He soon forgot that Mr Tom was sitting beside him, watching. When, at length, Mr Tom was called away by one of the other children, Grayson was not even aware of his leaving.

When Mr Tom came, and laid his hand on Grayson's shoulder, and said it was time to go for exercise, Grayson almost rebelled. But the lessons his parents had taught him on the proper way to behave came to his rescue, and he carefully saved his lesson, so that he could pick it up at that exact same spot next time, slipping out of the slightly-too-large chair and falling in line with the other children to walk down the hall to the gymnasium.

That evening, when he asked his father why he could not stay at the learning console all day, Spock raised one eyebrow at him. "You must exercise all parts of your body, not just your brain. Your body must be strong and healthy in order for your brain to function properly."

Grayson thought about that, long and hard, and then he sighed. Baba was right, of course, Baba was always right. But he would still prefer to spend time with the learning console, rather than coloring pictures or identifying flash cards. But Mr Tom had promised him that he would have time on the learning console every day, and he would have to be satisfied with that - and with the lessons that Baba programed into the chips for his PADD. He did not have to learn everything in one day, although he would like that, very much.


	24. Chapter 24:Santa Who?

**Baby Book - Phase Three**

**Chapter Twenty-four - Santa Who?**

**Mid December, 2273**

They were sitting around the table in the mess hall when the captain delightedly told of his most recent fantastic idea. Grayson and Amanda looked at each other with questions in their eyes, and then shrugged their shoulders. All the adults seemed to know what he was talking about, except maybe Baba, and no one else was questioning the captain, so they just kept quiet, too.

The next day, Amanda asked around in day care, but none of the other children were familiar with the name she mentioned, either. Grayson had the same result in kindergarten. So they just decided to wait and find out with everyone else.

The day of the big all-ship Christmas party came, and they still hadn't found out what the captain had been talking about. Mama and Baba got all dressed up and they all headed to the area designated for the children to stay at during the party. On the way they ran into Pavel and Sasha, with Dmitry riding on his father's shoulders. Dmitry waved his hands and laughed to see Grayson again.

They all got to the children's area, and their parents cautioned them to be good, and then left. Grayson and Amanda looked around. They saw lots of friends. And there was Jilly. Grayson had not seen Jilly since he started to kindergarten. He went immediately to her side and touched her hand, causing little sparks to flare between them. They sat down side by side and started telling each other everything that had happened in the last four months.

After about an hour, the attendants started acting a little strange. Grayson couldn't figure out what was going on. And then the most odd-looking person that Grayson had ever seen came staggering through the door, with a huge bag in his hands. All the children looked with their mouths open. Who was this? Some of the little children even tried to hide behind the attendants, or cried. Amanda wrapped her arms around Ankaret, and rocked her, while the smaller girl peeked out at this strange person who laughed so loud.

The attendants laughed and lined the children up, and the weird man in the fuzzy red and white suit came down the row, handing a brightly wrapped package to each child. They looked at each other in astonishment, but no one opened the packages. They waited for the attendants to tell them it was all right. Finally, the loud being dressed all in velvet and fur laughed loudly again and told them to open their Christmas presents, and everyone tore off the bright paper and the curly ribbon. There were many oohs and ahhs all over the room as the children looked at the new toys they had. Whoever this person was, he was very nice, even if he was strange.

When their parents came to pick them up, they showed them their new toys, and told them about the strange visitor who had come. Mama laughed at them. "That was Santa Claus. He used to visit all little children on Christmas, but eventually there were simply too many children in too many places, and he couldn't visit all of them. Now he just makes special appearances."

Grayson and Amanda didn't know how the captain had managed to get Santa Claus to come visit the Enterprise, but they were certainly glad that he had. It had been a most unusual party, indeed.


	25. 25:What to do When the Red Alert Sounds

**Baby Book - Phase Three**

**Chapter Twenty-five - What to do When the Red Alert Sounds**

**Mid January, 2274**

The kindergarten class had a special speaker today. The Chief of Security was standing in their room, and all eyes were riveted on him. He looked at them and asked one question. "What do you do when the red alert sounds?"

Big eyes looked back at him. No words came out. The Chief knelt down, so that he was at eye level with the children. "Come on, now. This is something you really need to know."

Grayson looked at the big man in the red shirt. "We should do whatever the adults with us tell us to do."

"Well, okay, but what if there aren't any adults with you? Or what if the ship shakes and knocks the adults into a wall and they're unconscious? Then what do you do?"

Joey spoke up next. "Roll up in a ball and hide."

"That might work under some circumstances. Anyone else?"

Kari looked very thoughtful. "We should check to see whether there are warnings about hull breeches or things and get out of the effected sections if necessary."

"Very good! Anything else?"

Now Grayson piped up again. "We should look for fires or other things that might have happened. We wouldn't want to get caught inside a compartment where there was a fire."

"Yes, that's right. What else?"

Shula spoke up. "We should go to our school room so that whoever was with us could go to their station."

"Yes, that's absolutely correct. So now what did we come up with? Be sure you aren't in an area where there is a loss of air, or a fire, or anything like that, and then go straight to your schoolroom, where your teacher will take care of you, and your parents can report to their stations. Does everyone understand this?"

All six heads nodded vigorously.

"Very good. Now suppose each one of you draw me a picture of what you will do when the next red alert sounds."

Mr Tom already had the paper and colors on the tables. The children went there quickly and began to draw, using their imaginations. The Chief wandered about the room, watching them and talking to Mr Tom.


	26. Chapter 26:Learning How Seeds Grow

**Baby Book - Phase Three**

**Chapter Twenty-six - Learning How Seeds Grow**

**Late January, 2274**

The children in the day care center eagerly lined up two-by-two, holding hands. They were going to do something exciting today. Down the corridors they marched, being very careful to stay together, until they got to the arboretum. Lieutenant Commander Sulu met them at the door, and led them off to one side, where there was a low table, set up with a pile of small, clear cups, a large container of soil, and a packet of seeds, as well as a small watering can.

First he had them all put on the white shirts that they usually wore for craft work, to protect their clothing. Then he gave each of them one of the cups. Next he had them come forward one at a time, and he helped them to fill their cups with dirt. When all the cups were filled, he went down the row and gave each child a seed. Then he showed them how to poke one finger down into the soil, near the edge of the cup, and poke the seed down in the hole, filling it up afterwards. Then it was time to add some water. The last thing he did was to put labels on the cups, with each child's name on their own label.

Now he led them deeper into the arboretum, to where a small shelf stood, among many plants. Each child placed their cup on the shelf, with the names turned out. And then they marched back, and rinsed the dirt off their hands. They took off the no-longer-white shirts, and Miss Lou took them all, to send them to the laundry.

Hand-in-hand once more, they marched back to the day care center.

"***"

Four days later, they marched back to the arboretum, straight to the shelf where their cups sat. Lieutenant Commander Sulu carefully lowered the shelf, and then slowly turned the cups around, so that they could see the small sprouts, the tiny roots. The children gasped in astonishment. He turned the cups back around again, and they walked back to the day care center, talking avidly about what they had seen.

"***"

The next time they checked their cups, they saw tiny leaves poking through the surface of the soil, and many more tiny roots. Each time thereafter, there were more leaves, more roots. And soon they could not see where the seed had been at all. It had been entirely consumed by the growing plant.

"***"

The last time they came to the arboretum, Sulu helped them to transplant their plants into bigger pots, which were not clear. And then each child very, very carefully carried his or her pot back to the day care center. When their parents came to pick them up that evening, the excited children showed off what they had done. There were many exclamations from their parents, congratulating them on a job well done. And all the pots went home, to sit on top of bookcases or desks, where they were admired for many weeks as they continued to grow under the watchful eyes of the children.

For most of the children, it was the first time that they had had a regular task that they must do. The watering and care of their plants was not a difficult task, and when the tiny carrots were plucked from the soil and washed off, and eaten, they were sure that nothing was so wonderful as growing plants from seeds.


	27. Chapter 27:Sehlat Campaign Continued

**Baby Book - Phase Three**

**Chapter Twenty-seven - Sehlat Campaign Continued**

**Mid February, 2274**

The two children lined up at their father's knees, waiting for him to recognize them. He raised one eyebrow at them, wondering what they wanted at this time. He got no help from his wife, who was just as mystified as he was.

"Baba." Grayson looked very confident.

"Yes, Grayson." Spock leaned forward slightly.

"Amanda and I have discussed this and reached an agreement."

"An agreement on what?"

"On the matter of a sehlat."

Now Spock leaned back against the couch again and wondered what the children thought they had resolved. Beside him, Nyota sighed, knowing full well that someone was going to leave this conversation upset, maybe all of them.

Spock eyed his two children with some skepticism. "What sort of an agreement did you reach?"

"Our sehlat can sleep on my bed one night and Amanda's the next."

"I see." He looked from one to the other. "And where will it dig?"

"Dig?" Grayson looked at Amanda, but she just shrugged her shoulders. Neither of them had any idea what their father was referring to. Nyota put her hand over her mouth to conceal her smile.

"Yes, a sehlat digs a hole every morning, in which to deposit its eliminations. The soil must be loose enough to dig easily. And each day, the hole is at least two meters from the last one. Where will your sehlat dig?"

Two small heads bent together. Furious whispering resulted. Eventually, the children looked back at their father. "You did not mention this before."

"It was not necessary before. But if you are thinking that I would seriously allow you to have a sehlat, you must have answers for all the questions."

"There are more questions?"

Spock only nodded.

The two children looked at each other. "We will come back when we have the answer to this question." They turned and headed back to the playroom.

Nyota bent forward and buried her face, trying to hide her giggles, but failing miserably. Beside her Spock's lips quirked up at the corners.


	28. Chapter 28:More Lessons from Baba

**Baby Book - Phase Three**

**Chapter Twenty-eight - More Lessons From Baba**

**Late February, 2274**

It was time to create more lesson chips. Spock sat at the comlink, gathering data. Grayson would get more on animals. Instead of evolution, this time he would start to learn how animals' bodies worked, about the organs within them. He worked on these lessons carefully, not to make them to dry or too advanced. He wanted to keep his son's interest high. Nyota leaned over his shoulder, watching, and gave him a quick kiss on the neck, a promise of what was to come later. He continued with his work, trying harder now to focus.

When he had prepared what he thought was enough lessons to fill the chip, he gathered them together, along with the pictures and clips, the charts of data, and stored them all on a blank chip, labeling it with the course name. He set that aside, and considered Amanda.

She had struggled with the ethics lessons, but kept at them with much more tenacity than he had credited her with. He was pleased. He would go in a slightly different direction this time. Responsibility, he thought. He caught a brief thought from Nyota, approving.

He dipped into one of the basic courses taught at StarFleet Academy, watered the material down considerably, and used examples more suited to their life on the Enterprise. He thought he had down a fair job of it, but was not entirely satisfied. Nyota came and sat beside him, and began to review the material. Here and there she suggested small changes, which he made with no regrets. She had smoothed out what he had done, made it more cohesive. Now he had a course that Amanda could handle. He copied it out to another chip and labeled it as well.

He put the two chips away, where the children would not find them until he was ready to hand them out, in a week or two. They were not quiet finished with their current lessons yet.

"***"

When they came to him, PADDs in hand, he gave them the same quizzical look as always, the one that they expected. And when they clamored for more lessons, he appeared reluctant, until they begged. Then he drew out the new chips, removing the old ones and inserting the new ones before handing the PADDs back. The new children beamed with joy, and ran off into the playroom happily.

And Nyota came and sat on his lap and wound her arms around his neck, telling him what a wonderful father he was. His whole family was happy with him. He basked in the good feeling, not attempting in any way to pretend that he did not enjoy it. Life was good.


	29. Chapter 29:A Visit to a Planet

**Baby Book - Phase Three**

**Chapter Twenty-nine - A Visit to a Planet**

**Mid March, 2274**

The kindergarten class marched down the corridors, two by two, holding hands. Outside the day care center, they were joined by the day care children as well. The older children had already passed this way. On they went, headed for the main transporter bay. Something absolutely wonderful was happening today. They were all going down to the planet that the Enterprise circled, down to walk on the dirt! Down to walk through trees and on grass! They were so excited they would hardly stand it.

In the transporter bay, each child was paired with an ensign, whose sole responsibility that day was to stay with the child to whom they were assigned, to see that no harm befell that child. And to explain what was being seen, to name the objects the child was not familiar with, to allow touching of what was safe, and warn off of what was not. Already on the planet were the officers who would supervise, and the teachers went down as well. The kitchens would send down lunch, after all the children were busy walking around and seeing everything.

On the bridge, everyone was alert, watching all the tell-tales with strict eyes. It would not do for them to be surprised, while all the children were below. Not at all. Sensors were extended to maximum range, and the bridge was silent, except for the dings and whirs generated by the instruments. There were people watching all the power circuits, ready to repair any mishap at a moment's notice. The engine room was fully staffed, and every board was scrutinized constantly.

Sick bay had sent down a fully-staffed field hospital, and deployed it before any child set foot on the planet. It was over-kill, but no one complained.

The children saw none of these preparations. They had eyes only for the brown dirt, the green grass, the great trees, the flowers scattered here and there. And the birds flying overhead, and singing from the trees. The small animals that darted here and there, more startled of them than they were of seeing them. They were all so highly excited that it was hard to get them to calm down enough to eat their lunch. They talked constantly, the ensigns assigned to them barely able to get a word in. Finally the adults gave up, and let the children babble.

A group of boys found something that greatly resembled the hill of ants that Grayson had seen in Africa. They gathered around, hopeful for a battle, but these insects were peaceful. They watched in astonishment as the tiny insects carried great crumbs that the children had dropped, taking them down inside their hill. The crumbs were larger than the insects!

Some birds found the children's dropping, and flew down, feasting not only on the crumbs, but on the insects trying to scavenge them. There were shrieks and children ran about, waving their hands, trying to scare the birds off, to rescue the insects. It was the first time that most of them had encountered true life in the wilds.

A few tears were wiped away, a few unhappy children comforted, and then the ensigns drew the children away from the area where they had eaten, back to the woods. Of course, there was no way to make this many children walk quietly, but each discovery drew a crowd of children, looking to see what had been found, whether it was a colorful fungus growing from a fallen tree, a flitting butterfly-like insect, a nest high in the branches of a tree, or a tiny flower, almost hidden in the detritus of the forest floor.

By the time dusk started to fall, the children were beginning to tire, and did not fuss when the ensigns turned them back toward the beam up point. The youngest children went first, in small groups, followed by the older children. The teachers went next, leaving only the ensigns, who quickly cleaned up the area, carting out all the remains of their activities. They left behind a patch of scuffed grass, some crumbs, and animals who wondered briefly what had so disturbed their normal lives.

The mess halls rang with the voices of children that night. Children who, for the most part, had been born and raised on spaceships, only seeing planetside at great intervals. This had been a day none of them would forget for a long, long time.


	30. Chapter 30:School Pictures

**Baby Book - Phase Three**

**Chapter Thirty - School Pictures**

**Late March, 2274**

Amanda let out a loud shriek as half of her breakfast fruit bowl slid down her front. Nyota turned quickly and sighed loudly, then began to clean her daughter up, using both her own napkin and her daughter's. It didn't really do much good. Amanda's shirt was stained with fruit juice, and even her shorts had spots on them. And now Amanda was crying. Nyota gave her a hug and asked her to stop crying. "It's only clothes, baby. They will wash and look just as good as new. The juice will dry out quickly."

"But, Mama, today is school picture day!" She was wailing in earnest now.

"School picture day?" Nyota was baffled. Spock shook his head slightly. He didn't know what Amanda was talking about, either.

Grayson looked at both parents. "The day when they come to take pictures of all the students. You know."

His parents looked at him. No, they didn't know. Spock leaned over to his son. "We have not heard of this. They have not done this in previous years."

Grayson looked stricken. "But all the parents were supposed to know. There is going to be a yearbook, by the Department of Education, and everyone's picture will be in it, and pictures of each of the classes. And today is the day."

Nyota looked at her son, with his hair beginning to curl at the ends because she had not cut it recently, wearing a shirt that was beginning to fade. And then she looked at her daughter, crying, with fruit juice all over her clothes - old, faded, baggy clothes that she loved. She sighed heavily. "Spock, I'm going to have to take them home and clean them up."

He nodded. "I shall inform the captain. I am sure that he will understand."

They hurried in opposite directions, Nyota urging the children to walk as fast as they could. Once back in their quarters, she made both children strip to their underwear. She washed Amanda, being sure to get all the fruit juice off her skin, and laid out new clothes for her to wear. And then she quickly trimmed Grayson's hair before choosing new clothing for him. In less than half an hour, they were headed back toward the classrooms.

When Nyota finally got to the bridge, Kirk turned in her direction. "Get the kids all cleaned up for their pictures?"

"Yes, captain, finally. I do not understand why we were not notified of this publication and the date of the photography."

"I'm not sure, either. Seems like it should have been done." He began poking buttons on the arm of his chair, and soon was carrying on a spirited conversation with someone. When the conversation was complete, he turned towards the back of the bridge, addressing Spock and Nyota. "I doubt you were the only parents who were not notified. Seems the kindergarten teacher assumed the day care attendant notified you, and she thought it was his responsibility. I would imagine that whoever is in charge of this new publication didn't make the instructions very clear. I expect there'll be a lot of flack over this."

Spock nodded his agreement. There were bound to be a number of very irritated parents, looking for someone to pin the blame on.


	31. Chapter 31:This is Not a Drill

**Baby Book - Phase Three**

**Chapter Thirty-one - This is Not a Drill**

**Early April, 2274**

Amanda stopped tossing fuzzies at Jilly and Ankaret and froze in place. That was the Red Alert siren going off! And there was a red light flashing over the doorway!

Quickly, Miss Betty and Miss Lou got all the boys out of the sandbox and gathered everyone together. They moved them quickly into Miss Betty's office. Miss Tina ran around gathering up diapers and snacks and ran into the room after everyone else, her arms full. This Miss Betty went to a button on the wall behind her desk and pressed it down flat, where it locked, glowing red.

Next the adults had all the children sit down on the floor, with their backs to the wall, all in a row. They put the things Miss Tina had collected into the big empty drawer at the bottom of Miss Betty's desk, and then they sat down facing the children. They might be here quite a while. At least the ship was not currently shaking.

"***"

When the siren began to blast, Grayson jumped up out of his chair, looking all around. Mr Tom hurried over to the computer station where Grayson had been working and shut it down, and then collected the other five children. Quickly he moved them into the small office at the back of the room and had them all sit down with their backs to the wall. He sat down beside them, and began to tell them a story.

"***"

When the ship began to shake, Miss Betty picked up Ankaret, who had started crying. Miss Lou picked up Dmitry, who clung tightly to her. Miss Tina got Jack to sit on her lap, but he was looking all around, muttering angrily at the air. The other children clung to each other, some sniffling. Since they were already on the floor, with their backs to the wall, they did not go flying about. But it was frightening.

"***"

Mr Tom had all the children wrap their arms around each other as the ship began to shake. Their faces were pale, and a couple of lower lips were quivering. He talked softly to them, telling them that they were safe where they were. There were no real dangers here, except the shaking, and they were all holding onto one another, and already on the floor, so they should be fine.

"***"

When the pounding came on the office door, Miss Betty was alarmed. She carefully got up and went to the door, unlocking it. There stood four security guards. "Ma'am, we've come to evacuate you and the children. There is a fire on this floor. We need to get you to a safer location."

Miss Tina immediately pulled open the drawer and grabbed all the diapers. She had Jack in one arm and the diapers in the other. Miss Lou had Dmitry, and took Amanda by the hand. Miss Betty grabbed Jilly's hand. The security guards took the boys, and off they hurried, down the corridor, and up in the turbolift. Then down another corridor, and into a large room with some chairs and tables in it and a synthesizer on one wall. The security guards helped get the children settled back down on the floor, and then left.

Just a few minutes later, here came Mr Tom and the kindergarten class, accompanied by two security guards. They settled down beside the other children. Grayson wound up sitting between Amanda and Jilly, with both girls hanging onto him. When the ship began to shake harder, all the adults spoke calmly to the children, telling them to stay quiet. Grayson had one arm around Amanda, and the other around Jilly, but he was not much calmer than they were. There were tiny tears trickling down both girls' faces.

As soon as the shaking stopped, more children and teachers entered the room. Very soon, all the children on the ship were there. The nursery babies were each carried in, either by an attendant or a security guard. Other teachers moved forward to take the babies that the security guards were carrying. Older children also came, to talk to the older babies, and the day care children, playing games with them to get them distracted. From time to time, there was more shaking, and everyone held on to someone else, trying to stay calm.

Eventually the shaking stopped, and the sirens, as well. The flashing lights changed from red to yellow. A security guard stepped into the room and told the teachers that it was still not safe to return to the education wing, but that the children could move around now. One of the teachers went to the synthesizer and began to order up snacks for the children. The older children carried them to the younger children first. One of the nursery attendants made up a make-shift changing table and all the babies got clean diapers. They simply fed the soiled ones into the recycle slot, not having anywhere else to put them.

After a while, there was an announcement over the intercom, telling parents where their children were, and parents began to come and collect their children. The children of the bridge crew were the last ones remaining, and their parents all came at once. Amanda and Grayson were very happy to see their parents, and allowed themselves to be picked up and carried home. They didn't even care that supper came from the synthesizer that night, or that they went to bed early, because they all piled into Mama and Baba's big bed together, and Baba told them stories until they fell asleep.


	32. Chapter 32:Sehlat Campaign Part Three

**Baby Book - Phase Three**

**Chapter Thirty-two - Sehlat campaign part Three**

**Mid April, 2274**

Amanda said it was her turn to speak. Grayson was not convinced. He was the oldest, it was his duty. Amanda insisted. Grayson gave in. They marched into the living room, where their parents sat on the couch, reading. Mama was laying down, her head in Baba's lap, her feet hanging over the other arm of the couch. Baba was playing with her hair with one hand, a PADD in the other. The children looked at each other - perhaps this was not the best time to approach them? Finally Grayson nodded slightly, and Amanda cleared her throat.

Baba's eyes lifted from the PADD in his hand to the faces of his children. Mama turned her head, laying her PADD down on her body while she watched them, trying to decide what they had in mind this time. When both parents had their full attention on the children, Amanda opened up her mouth. "Baba, we have the answer to the question."

Spock looked at her, wondering why they were so persistent about this. However, he was ready to listen. "And what is the answer?"

"In the Arboretum, there is a large compost area. It is spread out against the back wall, where the ceiling curves down and it would not be comfortable to walk. It is more than two meters wide and more than one hundred meters long. Our sehlat could dig there. By the time it got to the end, what it had deposited at the beginning would be composted, and we could start over at the beginning again. This would not destroy any plants or damage anything."

Spock leaned back more against the couch, surprised. They had come up with a very good answer. One he had certainly not expected. Very well, then. He felt Nyota's surprise as well, and her delight in how hard they had persevered to answer that question. "This is an acceptable answer, providing that you receive the permission from the Botany department to do this."

Both children smiled widely, fairly dancing with pleasure.

"Now you must tell me where your sehlat would exercise." The children did not look at all upset over this question. Something told him that they would be back much quicker the next time. Nyota agreed with him. They sat there for some time after the children had gone back into the playroom, wondering how they were going to escape asking Jim for permission to raise a sehlat pup on the Enterprise.


	33. Chapter 33:Lessons in the Gym

**Baby Book - Phase Three**

**Chapter Thirty-three - Lessons in the Gym**

**Late April, 2274**

Grayson was impatient. Everyone else was taking much too long to put their things away and line up. He wanted to see what Coach was going to have them do today. Finally everyone was in line and Mr Tom led them down the corridor to the gym where Coach was waiting.

First they did their warmup exercises. Coach reminded them that it was always best to warm up your muscles slowly, so that you did not get cramps or hurt yourself. He said that every time. Surely everyone understood by now?

Then Coach had them jog around the perimeter of the gym twice. Then they did the tumbling. This was fun! Somersaults and handstands and back flips and all of it. Some of them were better than others. But everyone laughed a lot. Even Mr Tom walked across the gym on his hands, with his shirt fallen down to his armpits. The children rolled on the floor in laughter.

Then Coach showed them something new. They made pyramids. This was fun. Sh!ss said he had to be on the bottom, his words slow and slurred, but Coach could understand him now. Sometimes Grayson helped with that. Sh!ss turned out to be very stable, and could support twice his weight in other children, all by himself.

After that, Coach brought out the balance beam, and they each got a turn to walk across the top, with Coach on one side, and Mr Tom on the other. Sh!ss had an unfair advantage - he used his tail to balance with. Joey ran all the way across, laughing loudly. Kari cried at first, but Coach coaxed her across, and she was smiling when Mr Tom lifted her down.

Next where the ropes. Grayson and Joey and Stevie climbed right up. Kari managed finally to get halfway up. Shula complained that the rope burned her hands. Shu!ss pulled the rope down out of the ceiling and stood here, trying to figure out what had happened. Coach was very surprised, as he had not realized how strong the Eridanian was.

After that, Coach had them all sit down, and drink water to cool off. Then they finished up their gym session with some tai chi. All the children liked that. It was almost like a game they played, where everyone moved around until someone called 'freeze' and then everyone had to stop, just where they were, and hold that pose.

Mr Tom led the tired children back to their classroom, where they sat and ate their lunch, and then he read them a story. Stevie and Kari almost fell asleep during the story. Maybe Coach had tired them out too much today!


	34. Chapter 34:Tumbling

**Baby Book - Phase Three**

**Chapter Thirty-four - Tumbling**

**Late April, 2274**

Amanda saw Coach walking into the day care room and let out a yell, startling Ankaret, who puckered up her face. But before the younger girl could start crying, she saw the reason for Amanda's noise. "Coach!" Every child in the room was reacting the same way. In only a moment, the young man was surrounded by happy children. He hugged them all, and then led them off to the side of the room, where there was a cleared space.

"What are we going to do today, Coach? What?"

"Today we are going to learn to tumble."

The children looked at one another with blank faces. Tumble?

Coach got down on the floor and proceeded to show them. Soon most of the children had learned to turn a somewhat perfect somersault. Some even learned to do a backwards somersault. A couple managed a handstand. But not a one of them could do a back flip. They were just too young.

Coach sat on the floor and watched them, rolling about and laughing. It was always fun to watch the young ones, they had so much enthusiasm. He had learned, by now, not to expect perfection from children this young. But their lively actions, and the joy they found in simple things, never failed to lift his spirits.

Even Miss Tina was laughing. And then she settled down on the floor and started turning somersaults with the children. A big grin spread over Coach's face. He had not anticipated this. And then she started walking across the room on her hands. Coach could not resist. He followed her, the grin spreading wider.

Miss Betty and Miss Lou sat in the rockers at the far side of the room and laughed themselves silly. They hadn't had this much fun in a while. One of the children ran over and tried to get them to join in, but they just shook their heads and smiled. No, they were well beyond this type of antics.

The children watched in awe as Coach and Miss Tina began to demonstrate more tricks, leaping and twisting and turning somersaults in the air. Their eyes got bigger and bigger. And then Coach picked up Miss Tina and flipped her right up high over their heads and she tucked herself into a ball and turned over and over, before straightening out and landing on her feet, laughing out loud.

"Oh, I haven't done that in so long! That was fun. Thanks so much for letting me join in."

"Any time at all. And if you could get away sometime when I'm working with the older children, I'm sure they'd love to see that, too."

She just grinned, and said she'd think about it.

Coach certainly keep thinking about it.


	35. Chapter 35:H'Shuss! Has a Secret

**Baby Book - Phase Three**

**Chapter Thirty-five - H'Shuss! Has a Secret**

**Early May, 2274**

Amanda watched as her friend H'Shuss! walked into the day care center. The skin on his neck was almost purple this morning. And his narrow blue tongue kept flicking in and out. She went up to him and spoke clearly, using some of the words Mama had taught her, and some Standard, speaking slowly so that he would understand. "Is something wrong, H'Suss!"

"Nooo." But his tongue kept flicking about. "Secret I have."

"A secret?" Amanda's eyes lit up. "Can you tell me?"

Her friend wiggled, his tail thumping behind him on the floor. "Can secret keep?"

"Of course I can! I'm no tattletale!" She stood up straight, her hands on her hips.

H'Shuss! blinked his eyes several times. "Tittaltat?"

"Oh, you don't know that word. A Tattletale is someone who tells everyone they see everything they know, even things are supposed to be secrets."

He stood mostly still for several minutes, his eyes blinking, his tongue flicking about. "Nooo, not you."

Now Amanda's eyes lit up and she grinned broadly. "So will you tell me your secret?"

H'Shuss! wiggled about again, as close to dancing as she had ever seen him. Then he leaned over very close to her, and hissed in her ear, his tongue tickling against her skin. "Eggs are."

She looked at him confused. What did he mean? He must have realized that she did not understand, because once again, he spoke. "Nest in."

"Oh!" Amanda clapped her hands together, her eyes wide. "There are going to be babies!"

"Yessss! Two!" His tongue was flicking everywhere now, and his neck skin bulged and glowed with his excitement.

Amanda drew him over to the far corner of the room, and they squatted down together. "Please tell me about them. What color are they? How big? What is the nest like? Oh, please."

Her friend wiggled in glee and began to tell her all the details, so excited.

Miss Betty watched the two children and wondered what on earth they were talking about that had they so excited, but she had too much to do to spend a lot of time wondering.


	36. Chapter 36:New Babies in Day Care

**Baby Book - Phase Three**

**Chapter Thirty-six - New Babies in Day Care**

**Mid May, 2274**

Amanda saw the people in the doorway with babies in their arms and jumped up, laughing. New babies coming to the day care center! She grabbed Jilly and Ankaret and they ran over to see the new little ones.

Miss Betty was talking to the parents, and the girls gathered around her, being quiet. But Amanda grinned at the babies, and they both babbled at her. These were not strangers, no not at all.

Chris handed her daughter to Miss Lou and knelt down and whispered to Amanda. "Are you and your friends going to help take care of Lauren?" All three little girls nodded eagerly. She smiled at them and gave Amanda a quick hug, and then she stood up and turned to leave the day care center, Kurik at her side.

Miss Tina was trying to get Cathy's son to come to her, but he was being obstinate, looking over his mother's shoulder at his father, waving his hands and demanding to be held. Jim looked sternly at his son and ordered him to be quiet, but George just stuck his lower lip out and glared back. "Told you it wasn't a good idea, me being here when you brought him in the first time."

Cathy just sighed. "If you didn't spoil him rotten, there wouldn't be any problem. Did you see how well behaved Lauren was? And she's a week younger." She managed to get their son untangled from her and handed him over. Once he realized that an attractive young woman was holding him now, he brightened up, and patted her on the cheek, babbling. "Like father, like son."

"Hey, that's not nice!"

She grinned at him, and led the way out of the day care center, as he followed along, proclaiming that he had changed his ways long ago.

Both of the new six-month-old attendees of the day care center were put into cribs, and the other children gathered around, talking to them, bringing them fuzzies to cuddle. New babies were always fun.

Sam came over to Amanda, and whispered at her. "Amanda, is this your sister?"

"No, silly, why would you think that?"

"Her ears are like yours."

"Yes, that's because her baba is a Vulcan, too, like mine is."

"Oh." Sam looked from one girl to the other. "But she knows you."

"Yes, her mama and baba come visit with my Mama and Baba a lot, and they bring her with them. I've been playing with her since she was very tiny."

Sam nodded, that explained everything. He worked up his courage to ask another question. "Is that the captain's son?"

"Yes, it sure is. He's a handful. I heard my Mama say that."

Sam was sure that was true. He had seen the trouble the attendants had had, trying to get the small boy to let go of his mother.

And then Jack McCoy pushed his way to the front of the group standing next to George's crib. "Jorjush!" He grinned and stuck his hands through the bars of the crib. George chortled with glee and grabbed Jack's hands. Miss Betty watched and shuddered. Somehow she knew that those two boys were going to cause her many, many headaches.

"***"

Message from author: If you send me a private message and ask me a question, please be sure that you do not have IM turned off in your profile. I cannot answer you if you have it turned off.


	37. Chapter 37:Sehlat Campaign Part four

**Baby Book - Phase Three**

**Chapter Thirty-seven - Sehlat Campaign Part Four**

**Late May, 2274**

Amanda sat next to Grayson, her head bent close to his. In low voices, they discussed the solution they had found, checking to be sure that they had thought everything through. When they were certain, they rose and went into the other room, where their parents sat at the table, playing kal-toh. They waited quietly until their mother had completed her move and their parents both turned to face them.

Since it was Grayson's turn to be the spokesman, he addressed their parents. "We have the answer to the latest question."

Their father looked at them, one eyebrow raised. "Very well, we are listening."

Grayson drew himself up and tried to speak very calmly and logically. "We can exercise our sehlat in the shuttle bay, if it is not in use. It is a very large space, with room for an even larger animal to run and play. If the shuttle bay is in use, we can use the walkway that goes all around the saucer section. This corridor is not used regularly for maintenance of the ship, nor it is used during emergencies. The sehlat could walk or run there without injuring anyone."

Spock steepled his hands together and looked at his children over the tops of his fingers. He was still so long that they looked at each other, wondering what they had forgotten. At length, he spoke. "You have come up with two locations which are excellent for the purpose. This was more than I expected. You have done well."

Excited, they smiled. However, their father was not finished. "Now you must tell me how you propose to feed your sehlat."

They looked at each other, startled. Feed? What did a sehlat eat? They would need to use their PADDs to search for this information. In a great hurry to start, they ran back into the playroom.

Spock sat still, not resuming the interrupted game. "I begin to think that they will find an answer for every question that I pose to them."

"They _are _your children." She grinned at him.

"And yours, k'diwa. Somehow the combination has proved very strong."

"Yes, isn't it wonderful?" Her eyes were dancing with merriment.

"I sincerely hope that Jim thinks so when they come to him with their list of requests." But his eyes were twinkling, too.

"***"

Kal-toh = a Vulcan puzzle game using sticks


	38. Chapter 38:I Need New Lessons

**Baby Book - Phase Three**

**Chapter Thirty-eight - I Need New Lessons**

**Early June, 2274**

Amanda was insistent. Grayson thought they ought to wait, Baba was working on something. But Amanda would not give up. Eventually Grayson gave in and they went into the other room, standing at the edge of the desk until their father came to a logical stopping point and turned his attention to them.

"Baba, we are ready for new lessons. We have finished the last ones that you gave to us." She proffered her PADD in evidence.

Spock quirked up the corners of his mouth. "You finished those lessons several days ago, did you not?"

Grayson looked at Amanda, who glared at him. She had been correct. They should have come sooner. "Baba, it is my fault. I told Amanda that you had a project you were working on and that we should not bother you." He held up his own PADD.

Spock took both PADDs. "You are both correct. I have been working on a project. However, as that project concerns both of you, you should have come to me as soon as you completed your previous lessons."

Now the children were confused. How could they be both right and wrong at the same time.

Spock pulled the chips from their PADDS and inserted them in his desk com. He read the statistics displayed for him. "You have both done extremely well. I am pleased with you. Your mother will be pleased as well. Now it time for your new lessons." He placed a new data chip in Amanda's PADD. "Amanda, your next lesson is of your mother's choosing. You will study writing this time. You will learn how to compose sentences and paragraphs. I believe you will find this interesting." He handed the PADD to her and she took it, not sure what to say. She turned and headed for the playroom, trying to decide why her mother had chosen this topic for her.

Now Spock picked up Grayson's PADD and inserted a new data chip into it, then handed it to his son. "Grayson, your topic this time is to study the digestive system of animals. You will start with Terran animals, and then study those that remain of the Vulcan system - ones which were preserved in zoos and other locations, so that they have been introduced into the New Vulcan habitat. After that, there are a few from other planets which are distinctive in some manner. I believe you will also find this interesting."

Grayson's eyes lit up and his mouth curved in a smile. "Oh, thank you, Baba!" he practically ran out of the room, eager to start.

Nyota looked up from her position on the couch. "She didn't understand, did she?"

"No, but I am sure that she will before long. Clear and correct phasing of commands so that they are understood properly is a very important skill, and one which she will be in great need of in the future." His lips quirked up as he looked at his wife, knowing as well as she did what lay in the future for their daughter.


	39. Chapter 39:Music Everywhere

**Baby Book - Phase Three**

**Chapter Thirty-nine - Music Everywhere**

**Mid June, 2274**

Amanda was so excited she was dancing all around the room. Grayson just watched her, his eyes dancing. He was almost as excited as she was, but he was more in control of himself. They were all dressed up, just waiting for their parents. They were going to the Music Festival! It was what Amanda had asked for to celebrate her birthday.

Mama and Baba appeared at the door to the playroom. Baba was wearing his Vulcan robes and Mama was wearing her African dress. Amanda and Grayson stared in awe. They did not see their parents dressed up like this very often. Mama held out her hands and both children came running, each taking one hand and practically dragging her to the door. Mama laughed and Baba held the door open, his lips quirked up.

Down the corridor they went, straight to the turbolift. There were other people there, too, waiting to go to the festival. Almost too many to fit in the turbolift. Amanda was grinning at everyone, jiggling up and down, until Baba bent over and cautioned her, and then she settled down some.

They stepped into the turbolift carefully, holding Mama's hands, and stepped back as far as they could. Baba stood in front of them, to prevent anyone from pushing against the children. There was the familiar swooping sensation, and then the doors opened again, and they heard all the music. It was exciting!

They went up one corridor, and down another, stopping in first one room, and then another, listening to all the different kinds of music. Everyone was dressed up, in all sorts of finery. The children stared first in one direction, and then in the opposite.

Eventually they came to the room where Scotty was, playing the bagpipes. Scotty Jr and Suzy were there, sitting quietly in a corner. Mama let loose of their hands and they went to sit there beside them, while Mama and Baba stood with Susan, talking quietly.

When they left that room, they came to one filled with people dressed in bright cloth, like the dress that Mama was wearing. When Mama appeared, there was a great shout, and someone came and pulled her to the front of the room. She laughed and agreed to sing. There were big drums, and little drums, and some kind of horn, and other instruments that the children did not recognize. After some discussion, the music began, and then Mama started to sing. Her words were not in Standard, but both children knew this language and had no trouble understanding what she was saying. They listened, spellbound, to the joyous words. When the music stopped, there was applause all over the room. Mama laughed and would have come back to them, but there was a great outcry for her to sing again. She bent her head and talked to a couple of the musicians, and then she beckoned to her children. They looked at her, not sure what she wanted, but Baba was pushing gently against their backs, and so they went up to stand beside her. One of the musicians pushed a small bench forward, and Mama lifted them up on it. And then the music started again, and they recognized the song, and grinned. Mama started to sing, asking a question, and then it was their turn, to sing the answer. The words were silly, and everyone laughed. It was great fun. They went back and forth for several verses, ending with the silliest one. And then Mama gave them a great big hug and lifted them down off the bench, herding them back toward Baba, who was standing there with his lips quirked up at the corner, and his eyes twinkling.

The next stop was completely different. Kurik was seated at the back of the room, playing his kolchak. They waited quietly until he had finished, and then Baba went forward, lifting his ka'athyra from where it sat against the wall behind Kurik. He sat in the second chair, and settled his ka'athyra over his leg, spending a short while checking the tuning. And then the two men began to play. Grayson and Amanda stood there, holding their mother's hands, entranced. This was the song they had heard being practiced in their own living room, only a few nights before.

When the song ended, there were sighs all over the room, and very restrained applause. These people were familiar with Vulcan culture. Baba and Kurik looked at one another, and then Baba looked at Mama. Mama bent down to them, and pointed to two small chairs way over in the corner. Quickly the children went to sit there. Mama went to stand by Baba's side, one hand resting lightly on his shoulder. And then the music started again, and Mama's lovely voice rose, singing the words of a very, very old song. The children could understand some of the words, but not all of them, but they could understand enough to tell that this song spoke of love. It was beautiful. When it ended, there was a rustle all around the room, and a soft hum of approval. Mama smiled. And then she beckoned at the children, and they came to stand beside her, wondering. But when Baba and Kurik began to play again, they smiled. This was a children's song, and they knew it well. Baba's lips quirked up as they sang, and they grinned back. This was FUN! When they had finished, there was laughter, and light applause, and then Mama was heading them toward the door, while Baba and Kurik began to play again.

They went down the corridors, and Mama left them at the place established as the care center for the festival. They saw friends, and ran to join them. Mama was already heading back, and did not see Grayson touching Jilly's fingers with his. Amanda watched them, not saying anything, and was glad they had a chance to be together again. Since Grayson moved to kindergarten, they hardly ever had a chance to actually see each other. But then she was distracted by Ankaret, and ran to play with her, forgetting her brother.

"***"

When their parents came to get them, they were tired. It had been a long day. But when they reached the mess hall, it was to find a cake, with candles, sitting on the table where they usually ate. All tiredness fled away as Amanda squealed in delight. It was the perfect ending to a perfect day.

"***"

Kolchak = flute


	40. 40:Education Department's Annual Yearbk

**Baby Book - Phase Three**

**Chapter Forty - The Education Department's Annual Yearbook**

**Late June, 2274**

Amanda was all excited when Nyota arrived to pick her up. She talked non-stop all the way down the hall to the kindergarten room, and hardly even stopped then. In fact, Grayson was almost as excited as she was. Tomorrow they would get their very own copies of the Education Department's Annual Yearbook. By the time they got to the mess hall, Nyota almost had a headache. She herded her children into the service line, hearing Spock's query in the back of her mind. _ They're just so excited, ashayam. They won't stop talking_.

_I will be there soon. The meeting is almost over. Please go ahead and get food for me._

_I will. Please hurry if you can. _She broke off the conversation at that point to grab at the sweet roll Amanda had just put on her plate. "Absolutely not. You know better than that."

"But Mama, it smells so good!"

"It contains cinnamon, and you are not allowed to have that. You know that. Now behave."

Amanda stuck out her lower lip, but did not reach for the sweet roll again, even though she did cast a lingering look at it.

Not very long after they found a place at the table, with a seat reserved for Spock, he came striding through the door. Both children practically leapt out of their seats, so eager to tell him what was coming on the morrow. Nyota could tell, from the slight contraction of his brows, that he was somewhat confused over their excitation, and also not at all happy with their exuberant public behavior. She tried to calm them down, without much success. Finally, Spock was able to seat himself. He picked up his fork and began to eat, looking pointedly at his children, who quickly reseated themselves and began to eat as well.

Both parents looked at each other, thinking the same thing. This behavior was likely to repeat the next day, possibly even worse.

"***"

However, the next day, when Spock got to the day care center, he found a very glum Amanda. Kneeling down, he tipped her chin up with one finger, asking what was wrong. She held out a small PADD, her lips quivering. He took the PADD from her, looking at it. There, above the screen were the words "Enterprise Education Department 2274 Yearbook". He was not sure what to make of that. From the children's description, he had expected an actual printed book. He touched the page control, and started scrolling through the book. The pictures were very small, and there was no magnification control. The faces in most of the pictures were smaller than Amanda's fingertips, and completely unrecognizable. His brows drew together. Who was responsible for this farce? He brushed his fingers against the side of his daughter's face, attempting to sooth her, and then rose, taking her hand and leading her down the corridor to find her brother, who was just as dejected as she was.

They headed for the mess hall, which turned out to be full of extremely unhappy children, and their astonished and irritated parents. He sat the children down beside Nyota, handing her the PADD Amanda had given him, and heading for the service line. He filed the children's tray with their favorites, macaroni and cheese, biscuits, and peanut butter cookies. Perhaps that would help raise their spirits. When he got back to the table, Nyota was exclaiming angrily to Jim, who looked totally confused. She thrust the PADD at him, and as he scrolled through it, his face grew even more confused. "Hey, even I can't make any of this out! Who the heck is responsible for this?"

Exactly what Spock wished to know. He had the feeling someone was _not_ going to receive a favorable review this year. Jim leaned over and asked Amanda if he might keep her PADD for a few days, promising to bring it back. She listlessly told him he might as well keep it, as she could not even read the writing, as the font was too small to be readable. The look on the captain's face was both rueful and chagrined. He patted Amanda gently on the back, and sighed. _Something_ would be done about this.

"***"

The next day, about the middle of the afternoon, Jim strode angrily onto the bridge, the offending PADD clutched in his hand. Every parent on the bridge waited to hear what he would say. He threw himself into the command chair and fumed, drumming his fingers on the arm of the chair. Finally, he drew a deep breath and struggled to control himself. "I'm going to clear out that whole department, just wait and see! They're total idiots! And to think that we gave them our children to educate!"

This certainly didn't clear up the matter of the yearbook, but did confirm suspicions that a number of the parents had had.

After a few more minutes, Kirk called Spock to him and they left the bridge. They went straight to the ship's printshop, where they handed over the PADD. The lieutenant behind the desk took it, and connected it to a comlink with a large screen. He did something, and the contents of the PADD began to display on the large screen. Even blown up to the size of a navigation console, the print was not legible, and the pictures were not in focus. The lieutenant shook his head. He would need the original material, he said.

Their next stop was the offices of the education department, whose head was soon reduced to abject terror. They left his office with a large stack of paste-up, with large print and perfectly focused pictures. These they left with the lieutenant in the printshop. By the next day, every child in the education system had a bound book in their hands, perfectly readable, and with a hologram of the Enterprise on the cover. And StarFleet Command had a request for an almost complete restaffing of the Education Department, this time subject to review and acceptance by the Captain and First Officer of the Enterprise. They would not take just anyone that was sent to them ever again. No excuses accepted.


	41. Chapter 41:Oh, What a Mess

**Baby Book - Phase Three**

**Chapter Forty-one - Oh What a Mess**

**Mid July, 2274**

Amanda walked into the day care center and saw that Jack McCoy was already sitting in the sandbox. This was not good, not good at all. Miss Betty and Miss Lou were both busy changing diapers and Miss Tina was doing something with H'Shuss! Sam and Grrel were in the sandbox with Jack. Dmitry wasn't here yet. Nor were George or Shron. Jilly was over by one of the cribs, apparently waiting for Lauren, who was having her diaper changed. She couldn't see Ankaret, she must not be here yet, either. Joey's little brother, Ken, came running in and jumped right in the sandbox with the other two boys. Jack started waving his arms and muttering. Ken had stomped right on the pile of sand that Jack had been building. Amanda cringed. Any minute now - yes, there it went! Jack stood up, and started yelling, waving his little sand shovel in the air.

Miss Betty set Laurel down in the crib and came running over. Amanda went to stand with Jilly. Miss Betty tried to reason with Jack, but he wasn't cooperating. His eyes flashed and several words came out of his mouth that Amanda _knew_ he wasn't supposed to say. His mother would be really upset if she heard that. Finally Amanda couldn't stand it any longer. She walked over to stand beside Miss Betty. "Jack! Jack McCoy!"

At the sound of her voice, and the tone of command in it, Jack turned to look full at her, his mouth falling open.

"Shut up and sit down!"

Jack sat right down, a look of total amazement on his face. Miss Betty turned to look at Amanda, who did her best to look innocent. "I don't know how you did that, young lady, but I'm thankful that he listened to you. That boy is so stubborn!" She turned and headed back to help Miss Tina. Amanda went back over to Jilly and Lauren, just as Ankaret arrived. They implored Miss Lou to let Lauren out of the crib and sat down in the fuzzy pile, laughing.

Dmitry and George came in at the same time, just a few minutes later. Dmitry headed straight for the sandbox, and George complained long and loud over not being allowed to do the same. When Jack heard his friend, he started complaining again, too. Miss Betty groaned. Amanda got up and walked over to the crib where George sat and glared at him. "Behave yourself, George Samuel Kirk!"

George blinked at her in surprise. She sounded just like his momma. He shut his mouth. When George quietened, Jack began to calm down as well. When Amanda looked in his direction, he stopped entirely, and began to shovel sand industriously.

Lunch time came none to soon. The younger children were put in the high chairs and the older ones sat at one of the low tables. Miss Tina made the mistake of putting George and Jack next to each other. Before anyone knew what was happening, there was a furious food fight going on. There were little pieces of diced fruit everywhere. Lauren looked at them, her eyes wide. Ankaret and Dmitry tried to pretend that they didn't even exist.

It took the attendants half an hour to get the children all settled down for their naps. And then they tried to clean up the sticky mess created by the two little boys.

After naptime, the children gathered round for a story. This usually kept everyone quiet. Today, Jack wanted the book. And he was pretty determined about it, too. When Miss Betty refused to give it to him, he started to mutter, looked at her from under his brows. George, beside him, muttered right along, looking at Jack now and then to be sure he was doing it right. Finally Miss Betty just gave up and put the book away. The other children were not at all happy.

When Cathy came to get George, she wondered why he had pieces of peaches in his hair. Miss Betty apologized, but Cathy thought the poor woman looked awfully tired.

When Dr McCoy came to retrieve his son, Jack was still muttering. His father raised one eyebrow at him, and asked Miss Lou if she knew what the problem was. She told him about the incident in the sandbox, and storytime. McCoy shook his head, and looked at Jack. "You, young man, are going to have to learn to be better controlled." Jack just glared at him.


	42. Chapter 42:Family Table in the Mess Hall

**Baby Book - Phase Three**

**Chapter Forty-two - Family Table in the Mess Hall**

**Late July, 2274**

Amanda and Grayson were between their parents, moving down the service line. Mama was putting Amanda's food on her tray, and Baba was putting Grayson's food on his tray. Both children were very excited. Tonight they were having Mexican food, a real treat - cheese enchiladas and refried beans and seasoned rice. And there was flan for desert! They were trying extra special hard to be very good, standing as still as possible. They exited the service line and headed straight across the room toward the table where they usually sat. Actually that table was now two and sometimes three - the size of the bridge crew 'family' just kept growing.

They found four seats at the second table, and Amanda and Grayson quickly sat down, hardly able to wait for their parents to unload the trays. Across the table from them, Dmitry sat on his father's knee, banging his cup on the table top. Grayson grinned at him, and Amanda told him to stop making so much noise. Dmitry stopping the banging, and looked up at his father, who nodded solemnly. "Amanda is correct, Dmitry. You vere making too much noise." And then he gave Dmitry a soy dog to chew on. The small boy grinned in delight and stuck as much of it in his mouth at once as he could.

Grayson giggled at him, and then found his own plate of food set in front of him. He wasted no time, but dug right in. Beside him, Amanda was eating, too. He could hear Baba talking to Pavel, and Mama was talking to Sasha, and beyond them he could see Scotty and Susan and their children. He could not see who was across from them, on the other side of Mama.

"Jorjush!" That had to be Jack McCoy. He could hear George Kirk now, his chortling laugh ringing out. Grayson shook his head. He was glad he was not in day care any more. Amanda had told him how much trouble those two got into - and George couldn't even walk yet! Every time either one of those boys showed up at their quarters, he rushed to hide his miniature shuttle. He did not want that damaged, not at all.

Apparently, the second table was now full, because he could see Kurik and Chris sitting down at the table behind them. Lauren peered over Kurik's shoulder and grinned her toothless grin at him. He grinned right back. Amanda looked up and saw the baby, and wiggled with delight. Maybe they would come for a visit after supper and she would get to play with her again.

This section of the mess hall kept getting louder and louder. Now Sulu and Jen sat down across from Kurik and Chris, putting Ankaret in her own chair between them, sitting on something that boosted her up to the right height. She started babbling to Lauren immediately. Lauren alternately looked over her father's shoulder at Grayson and Amanda, and across the table at Ankaret, until Kurik turned his face to her and said something quietly. Lauren settled down then, sitting on his thigh and leaning back against his chest. He gave her a stick of cheese to suck on and she radiated happiness.

Amanda reached for her glass of fruit juice, but her attention was distracted when someone came up behind Mama to ask a question, and her hand struck the glass knocking it over. There was an immediate rush to sop up the spilled juice before it got into anyone's food or on anyone's clothing. There was just so much going on all around her!

When they were finished, and headed back to their quarters, Mama turned to Baba. "Do you remember how it was when there were only adults at that table? And we thought it was noisy then."

"We had no idea. None whatsoever." Baba's eyes were twinkling, and his lips were quirked up.

Amanda and Grayson wondered what that had been like. But it would be a number of years yet before they experienced that.


	43. Chapter 43:Now I'm Six

**Baby Book - Phase Three**

**Chapter Forty-three - Now I'm Six!**

**Mid August, 2274**

Grayson sprang out of bed and went running around the playroom, so excited that he could hardly stand it. This day had finally come! Spock stepped into the doorway between the two sections of the apartment and looked at his excited son, the corners of his mouth twitching. "Grayson. It is time to get dressed."

Grayson stopped in mid-step, twisting his body to see his father. His face lit up. "Yes, Baba, right away." He headed back into his bedroom, quickly. He went straight for the closet, and drew out the clothing that he had helped select, laying it out of his bed. Then he went to the dresser, getting socks and underwear and laying them on the bed as well. A quick trip to the bathroom, and then back to dress.

By the time Grayson was dressed, Amanda was up and dressing as well. And Mama and Baba were waiting for them, to head to the mess hall. Grayson was just bursting with excitement. Mama leaned over and kissed his cheek, whispering. "Calm down, little boy. The Day is long."

Grayson grinned widely at her, and tried to settle down. It was so hard!

The four left their quarters, headed for the mess hall. Breakfast was a quick meal today, and then they headed for the shuttle hanger deck. Grayson was practically skipping. When they arrived at the hanger deck, both children took one of their mothers' hands, as they had been cautioned. Baba strode off across the large space, and talked with the technician waiting there beside the open shuttle. And then he beckoned to them, and Mama led them across to where Baba stood. Mama took Baba's hand and made the first big step, and then she was inside the shuttle. Baba took Grayson around the waist and lifted him up, and he left Mama's hands on his. And then he was inside the shuttle! Mama was tugging at him, and pointing to one of the seats. Quickly he climbed up, and began to buckle the harness, while Baba and Mama were helping Amanda into the shuttle. Then Baba was climbing in, and shutting the big door.

Mama and Baba settled down in the two seats up front, and fastened their own harness. Grayson looked over to be sure Amanda had fastened hers. Yes, all done up. He wiggled in his seat, too excited to sit still any longer.

The children watched with open mouths and wide eyes as the huge doors at the end of the bay began to open. And then Baba lifted the shuttle off the deck, and they were moving toward the stars. Once they were outside the ship, Baba headed out into space. After about half an hour, he stopped the engines, and they hung there, surrounded by stars. He stood up and came back to where his children sat. "You may rise now, and come and look out through the window."

They needed no second invitation. Grayson was soon pressed against the console, his face almost touching the plastiglass window. Amanda climbed into Mama's lap, and clung to her in excitement. Baba knelt behind Grayson, and began to point things out to him. It was all too wonderful.

Eventually, Baba helped the children back into their seats and ensured that their harnesses were fastened again. Then he reseated himself, and they began to move again. They went in a big circle around the ship, so far away from it that all that was visible were the faintly glowing lights of the nacelles. And then they headed back, the ship slowly growing larger in the front window. When they were back inside the hanger deck, and settled firmly down, both children heaved a big sigh. Mama looked at them, smiling broadly. Baba opened up the big door, and handed Mama down, and then lifted Amanda down to her. Grayson was last, and Baba looked at him, his eyes twinkling. "Did you like your birthday present, Grayson?"

"Oh, yes, Baba! Very much indeed. Can I go and tell all my friends about it now?"

"I believe we will find most of them in the mess hall now, as it is time for lunch."

How had so much time gone by so fast? But Baba was correct, not only were his friends in the mess hall, but so was a big cake, with six candles on it.


	44. Chapter 44:I'm Going to Kindergarten

**Baby Book - Phase Three**

**Chapter Forty-four - I'm Going to Kindergarten!**

**Late August, 2274**

Amanda stood near the crib where Lauren sat, looking around the day care center. Some of her friends were here for the last time today. Next week they would be in kindergarten. Sam and Jilly and Shron and Grrel - they were all going away. She would not see them every day any more. There would only be two children here older than her, all the others would be younger. She almost felt like crying. It was not that she didn't want the other children to move on, to learn more things, it was just that she was going to miss them so much. Especially Jilly. She really liked Jilly. And she would not be able to tell Grayson about Jilly any more. Neither of them would see her on a regular basis.

As if Jilly could hear her thoughts, she turned from where she was playing with Ankaret, and came over to hug Amanda. "I won't forget you, I promise."

"I know you won't forget me, Jilly. But I will miss you."

"I'll miss you, too. I won't get to see you or Grayson, either." Jilly's lips trembled. "You're my very best friends."

The two girls stood there, holding each other, wishing that there was another solution.

Sam was running in circles around the room, continuously chanting "I'm going to Kindergarten!" Grrel was watching him, shaking his head. Grrel seldom ran, but he spent most of his time in the sandbox. There was no sandbox in kindergarten. Grayson had said so.

Eventually, Jilly and Amanda sat down in the fuzzies, with Ankaret and Lauren, and tried to be happy, playing with the younger girls, who reached over now and then to pat them, not understanding what the problem was. Soon Dmitry came over and sat with them, realizing that his friends were not happy. He kissed both girls, making them laugh. When they laughed, he grinned widely.

Soon after that, H'Shuss! came over and began to whisper about the eggs. They were about to hatch, he said, rocking back and forth in the nest. Jilly was fascinated, asking the same questions that Amanda has asked before. Ankaret and Dmitry listened, their eyes wide.

By the end of the day, the girls were over their sadness. Still sorry that they would not see one another every day, but no longer about to cry over it.

When Baba came to pick her up, Amanda told him that there would only be eight children in day care next week, and five of them younger than she was. Baba looked at her and told her that she would have to set a good example then, and help the younger children went the attendants were busy. Amanda thought about this. "Like a big sister?"

"Yes, exactly. Can you do that, Amanda?"

"Yes, Baba, I can do that." She was satisfied now. She had a goal. There was a plan.


	45. Chaptr 45:Children's Events at the Faire

**Baby Book - Phase Three**

**Chapter Forty-five - Children's Events at the Faire**

**Mid September, 2274**

Amanda stood quite still while Mama dressed her in her new clothes. She felt like a princess in the long dress and the funny headdress. When she was completely dressed, she walked carefully out into the playroom, and then into the living room, where Baba stood, in his chainmail, with his sword in a big harness, hanging down his back. She gasped at him, her eyes big. Grayson wore a smaller version of Baba's outfit, but he had no sword, only a very small dagger, which Amanda knew was not sharp at all. Mama came behind, and when she stopped behind Amanda, Baba made a deep bow, sweeping his arm across his body. "Are you ready to proceed, my lady?"

Mama smiled happily at him. "Indeed I am, my lord. Come children, attend me." She held out her hands, and Grayson took one and Amanda the other, and they exited their quarters, headed for the Faire. This was the first year that Grayson and Amanda had gone, for this year there were special events in the morning, just for children.

They joined other families, heading down the corridors towards the big shuttle bay, which had been completely redone over the last several days, until it resembled a small medieval village. The two children turned their heads in every direction, trying to see everything at once. Their eyes were big, and their mouths gaped open. When they came to the big pirate vessel, they saw Sulu up in the rigging, waving at them. Baba took Grayson's hand and led him up the gangplank, while Grayson looked nervously over the side, seeing water below. Where had the water come from? Amanda clung tight to Mama's hand, scrunched up close against her side. She did not want to fall over the side of the gangplank, not at all.

They walked around the deck of the ship, and found Jen and Ankaret, surrounded by sailors, laughing and happy, dressed in white blouses, and flowing skirts, with bare feet. Ankaret danced all around, showing Amanda her dress, and then insisted that Amanda do the same. Amanda giggled at her, and joined in the dancing.

When they left the ship, they went around a corner, and found a huge swing, flying out over a hillside. Both children jumped up and down, wanting a ride. Their parents obligingly got into line, and soon the whole family was seated in the swing. The people running the event pushed on the back of the swing, and they flew out into the air, the ground dropping out from under them. The children screeched, and grabbed their parents, but there were huge smiles on their faces. Spock's lips quirked up at the corners.

When they stumbled out of the swing, giddy, they hurried to see what was next. There was an archery contest, with the bows and arrows made in child-size, without sharp tips. Grayson managed to hit very hear the center of the target, and was ecstatic. Amanda did not do so well, but still did hit the target, which many of the children were not doing.

Around the corner from that was the pie-throwing contest, and the captain's face was the target. He was still licking whipped cream off his face from the last attempt when he saw them. "No, Spock! NO!" But it was too late. Spock had picked up one of the plates of whipped cream and tossed it splat - right in the middle of Jim's face. Amanda and Grayson rolled on the grass in delight, holding their sides. Even Nyota was laughing. Spock's eyes danced with merriment, and his lips twitched, unable to remain still. Jim muttered, and licked whipped cream off his face. Cathy came out with George on her hip, and whipped his face off, grinning at her friends.

On down the pathway they went, looking at all the things to buy, to eat, to do. The children had never seen anything like this before. Their parents even took them to peek at the big arena where Baba would compute this afternoon. They saw the hulks of the catapults, and there was Kurik, doing something to one of them. He came over to speak to Baba for a minute, and Mama drew them to the grandstands, where Chris sat with Lauren. Lauren babbled happily at Amanda and Grayson, who giggled at her, and played pattacake while the adults talked.

They walked on through the Faire again, seeing even more, hearing the wandering minstrels playing, seeing the jugglers, and the men walking on high stilts. And then their parents sat them down on lumpy bales of hay, and Baba went to bring them food. They weren't at all sure what they were eating, as it didn't look like anything at all that they were used to, but it tasted good, and they got to sit there and watch everything going on as they ate. When they were finished, Baba went to get ready for the afternoon's weaponry contests, and Mama took them off to the area set aside for day care, near the exit. She cautioned them to behave, and they promised, and went to join friends that they saw, already there.

When Mama and Baba came to pick them up, at almost bedtime, Mama was wearing a big circle of flowers on her head, and Baba had one of her ribbons tied around his arm. Kurik and Chris were right behind them, and Kurik had a ribbon around his arm as well. Chris picked up Lauren out of the crib, and Lauren nestled against her shoulder and went right back to sleep. They all left together, but when Baba noticed how tired the children were, he picked up Amanda and handed her to Mama, and then picked up Grayson himself, settling him down on one hip. Even with his face against the chainmail, Grayson was asleep before they got home.


	46. Chapter 46:Primary School is Cool

**Baby Book - Phase Three**

**Chapter Forty-six - Primary School is Cool**

**Late September, 2274**

Grayson was grinning from ear to ear when Nyota came to pick him up. He grabbed Amanda's hands and whirled around in a circle, making her laugh. "All right, little boy, what's got you so excited?"

"Mama, Mama, Primary School is WONDERFUL!"

"You like your new teacher?"

"Yes, yes! She tells us all the most wonderful stuff! And gives us real work to do! And she doesn't treat us like babies at all!"

"Good. That's much better. I'm sure your Baba and Uncle Jim will be glad to hear it. They really worked hard going through all those teacher files to pick out the ones they wanted for the Enterprise."

Grayson skipped on down the corridor, bursting with happiness. Amanda giggled and began to skip, too. Nyota just shook her head and followed along behind. When they got to the mess hall, Spock and Jim were deep in discussion, but she was too far behind her children to stop them. Grayson practically ran over to his father and honorary uncle and gave them both big hugs.

Jim grinned at him. "Do what do I owe the honor for that?"

Grayson looked at him puzzled. Jim sighed. "Is there some special reason for the hug, Grayson?"

"Yes, Yes! Uncle Jim I wanted to thank you and Baba because Mama said you worked hard to pick out our new teachers. They are WONDERFUL!"

Spock's lips twitched and his eyes danced, and Jim laughed out loud. "We surely did work hard, and I'm glad to hear that we did a good job."

"And my very favorite teacher is still here, too!"

"And who would that be?"

"Coach. He's super."

Jim nodded at Spock. "See? Every single parent we talked to said their kids liked Coach. We were definitely right to keep him."

"And the nursery and day care staff. We had no complaints about them, either."

About then, Nyota arrived back at the table with the children's supper. They quickly scrambled up into their seats as she set the dishes on the table in front of them. As Cathy had not gotten there yet, Jim offered to watch the kids while she and Spock went through the line for their own supper.

When they were gone, Jim leaned over to Amanda and whispered at her. "I hear you pulled rank on a couple of obnoxious little brats a while back."

"Oh, no, Uncle Jim, just on George and Jack."

When Nyota and Spock returned to the table with their food, they wondered what on Earth Jim was laughing so hard about. They just shook their heads and sat down to eat.


	47. Chapter 47:Amanda Keeping Order

**Baby Book - Phase Three**

**Chapter Forty-seven - Amanda Keeping Order**

**Early October, 2274**

Amanda looked around the day care center. Everyone was playing nicely. She relaxed. She sat down next to the pile of fuzzies with the two younger girls and began to wiggle the fuzzies around, saying silly things to make the littles one giggle and laugh.

But when she heard the boys in the sandbox begin to yell at each other, she quickly jumped up. Jack was throwing sand at Ken, Joey's little brother, and Dmitry was tugging at both of them, trying to get them to sit down again. George was banging on the bars of his crib, demanding to get out and join in the fray. Amanda got to the sandbox just before Miss Betty did, and began to box Jack's ears. Jack turned on her in fury, his eyes blazing. Miss Betty reached down and picked him up out of the sandbox and carried him over to the back corner of the room, where one chair sat facing the corner. "Now just sit there, young man, until you're in control of yourself again."

Personally, Amanda thought Jack would be there for the rest of the day. She walked over to the crib where Jack was still raising a ruckus, and looked the small boy right in the eyes. "Shut up. You're making too much noise."

George stared at her with his mouth open. But at least he was quiet now. She went back and sat down near the fuzzies again. Keeping order was tiring!

It was almost lunchtime when Miss Betty let Jack out of the corner. And she let George out of his crib as well. Amanda shuddered, and kept a strict watch over those two. Fortunately, they really didn't have enough time to get into serious trouble before the attendants started putting the smaller children in the high chairs.

Lunch today was soy dogs, and they had popsicles for dessert. Everyone was very well behaved, popsicles were a big treat, and no one wanted to have theirs taken away.

But Jack decided that he was NOT going to take a nap and George backed him up. Frazzled Miss Lou and Miss Betty had had about all they could take for one morning. When Amanda walked over and stuck her face in Jack's face and told him in no uncertain terms to settle down, and he actually did, they just sighed in relief.

Lauren was sleeping in her crib, and Amanda and Ankaret were on adjoining cots. It was peaceful and quiet there. Dmitry crawled up next to Amanda and she reached over and patted his back. Ken and H'Shuss! took the next two cots, leaving the one furtherest from the cribs to Jack, who muttered under his breath for a good ten minutes before falling asleep. Miss Betty, Miss Lou, and Miss Tina collapsed into the rocking chairs, and wanted to go to sleep themselves.

After naptime, Dmitry settled down by the colored blocks, and he and H'Shuss! built the most marvelous designs. Jack came over to see what they were doing, and wanted to play too. They scooted over to make room for him, and he was actually quiet for over half an hour, until he wanted the blue blocks that Dmitry was using, and began to yell. Miss Betty picked him up and removed him from the blocks, sitting him on the other side of the fuzzy pile. After only a few minutes, he began to pick the fuzzies up and throw them all over the room. Amanda went running, and squatted down and whispered sternly at him. Jack looked up at her in consternation, and stopped throwing fuzzies immediately. She smiled at him, and went back to where she had been playing with Ankaret. They were trying to teach Lauren to crawl.

It was a long day, and Amanda was very, very ready to go to supper. She just wished that they weren't following the McCoy family down the hall, because Jack watched her over his father's shoulder the whole way. She wasn't sure whether he was being sure that she didn't threaten him again, or whether he was trying to think up some way to get around her tomorrow. Either way, she would have preferred that he not watch her.


	48. Chapter 48:Whispering

**Baby Book - Phase Three**

**Chapter Forty-eight - Whispering**

**Mid October, 2274**

Amanda waited while Mama talked to Miss Betty, over in the corner. For some reason, Mama didn't want her to know what was being said. She couldn't think of anything she had done wrong that Mama would need to discuss with Miss Betty. It was puzzling.

They went on down the hall and got Grayson, and then headed for the mess hall. Mama got them right in line and started putting food on the tray before Baba even joined them. He had been talking to Uncle Kurik about something, all solemn and tight-faced. She wondered what was wrong. Grayson looked at her, and raised one eyebrow, just like Baba, but she could only shrug.

When they got to the table, Mama put the two children in the middle, with a parent on either side. And she leaned sideways, and whispered to Aunt Chris, who nodded and said not to worry. What was Mama worried about?

They were almost finished when Uncle Bones came and stood between Baba and Pavel and bent down to talk to Baba, very quietly. Baba nodded, not saying very much. She heard Pavel say not to worry, that everything was taken care of. What was taken care of? She looked at Grayson, who looked just a worried as she felt. Something strange was going on, and she had no idea what it was.

At breakfast the next morning, Uncle Jim came over and asked Baba if he was ready to take that leave and Baba just glared at him and replied that he would request leave when he wanted it. Uncle JIm looked at him with a slight frown on his face, but he didn't say anything else. Amanda was confused. They weren't going on leave for several months, Mama and Baba were still trying to decide where they would go camping.

When Mama left her in day care, Miss Betty stepped forward, and spoke to Mama before she could leave. Mama just shook her head, and said not yet. What not yet? What was going to happen? She was getting more and more confused.

Apparently Mama had talked to Grayson's new teacher as well, because he was eager to whisper to her while they were waiting in line. He didn't know what was going on either. But he was beginning to suspect. He remembered something, he just wasn't sure about it.

That evening, in the play room, the two heads leaned together, and there was a long whispered conversation. Amanda's eyes were big by the time Grayson finished. She looked at him with her hands clasped over her mouth. Was it possible? She tried to remember things she had heard Mama say.

The children tried very hard not to approach their parents with their suspicions, but as they watched their father, it became much harder. Finally, the next evening, when Baba could not seem to settle down to read, but kept pacing around the living room, they nodded at each other. It was time to ask. They went into the other room, and stopped before their mother, where she sat on the couch, reading.

"Mama, we have a question."

"Yes, what is it you two need?"

"Mama, are we going to get a new brother soon?"

Nyota looked at her children with her mouth agape. "Why would you think that?"

Grayson looked at Amanda and then back at his mother. "Amanda is three. Sapok was not yet four when Srick was born. And Srick was still three went T'Elia was born. Senek was not yet three when Smark was born. Smark was barely four when T'Ama was born."

Before he could continue, Nyota broke down in helpless giggles. "Stop, stop. That's enough."

The two children looked at each other. She had not answered their question. They looked up to find their father beside them, looking down.

"Do you wish to have a new brother?"

"Oh, yes, Baba! We would like a new brother!" Both children grinned and nodded their heads madly.

Baba looked at them, and his eyes twinkled, his lips curling up at the corners. He turned to Mama and she just smiled at him. "I told you they would catch on."

"Indeed you did. I will believe you from now on. They are very astute."

"Well, they are your children."

Baba's face glowed. "Indeed they are." He sat down on the couch and held out his arms, and they both scrambled up to sit in his lap, with his warm arms around them. They leaned back while he told them a bedtime story, and did not protest at all when he sent them off to get ready for bed.


	49. Chapter 49:What's Going On?

**Baby Book - Phase Three**

**Chapter Forty-nine - What's Going On?**

**Late October, 2274**

Amanda and Grayson were in the playroom when Baba got up and stormed into the bedroom he shared with Mama and slammed the door into its slot as hard as he could, making it bounce. They looked at each other in consternation. Neither of them had ever seen Baba act like that.

Mama came into the playroom right after that, and told them that Baba wasn't feeling well. That seemed like an understatement. Then Mama went into the bedroom, but neither parent came back out. The two children sat there, uneasily, wondering what was going on.

Then the doorchime rang. Mama didn't come out of the bedroom to answer it, so Grayson finally went and stretched up to reach the com button and asked who it was. "It is Kurik, Grayson, and Chris is with me. And here are Pavel and Sasha as well."

These were Mama and Baba's friends, and well known to him. Maybe they would know what was wrong with Baba. He pressed the button that would let the door open. When the door swooshed open, all four adults came through. Sasha had Dmitry on her hip, and Chris had Lauren. Pavel came and knelt down beside the two children. "Your Baba is not vell. Your Mama vill need to take care of him for a few days. Grayson, you vill come and stay vith Sasha and I, and help us to take care of Dmitry. Amanda vill go vith Kurik and Chris and help dem to take care of Lauren. Okay?"

The two children looked at each other. Well, Baba had certainly been acting oddly the last couple of days. But how had Pavel and Kurik known to come and get them?

At the urging of Sasha and Chris, they went into their rooms and selected several days worth of clothing, packing them into their little duffels, that usually sat on their closet shelves. As they went back through the playroom, on their way out, Amanda turned to Chris. "This isn't because we asked Mama and Baba for a new brother, is it? Are they mad at us?"

Chris stopped dead in her tracks. "Oh, no, honey, your Mama and Baba are not mad at you. When did you ask for a new brother?"

"Last night, just before Baba read us our bedtime story."

Chris looked at Kurik, mystified. "But what made you ask that question?"

"I'm three."

That obviously meant something to Amanda, but the adults were clueless.

Grayson piped up then. "In our family, it seems that a new baby comes about every three years. All our cousins are spaced out that way. And Amanda and I wanted a new brother this time."

Kurik looked thoughtful. "This is true. In all the families in the clan, the children are spaced from three to four years apart."

Chris looked at him. "One in between, each time." Kurik nodded. She looked at the children. "Well, I'm sure your Mama and Baba are not upset because you asked that. But you will just have to wait until they decide it is time for a new baby in the family. Now come along." And she herded the children out the door.

Amanda had a great time playing with Lauren all day long all weekend. And Chris got caught up on her medical journals for the first time since Lauren was born. Kurik missed his sparring partner, however.

Grayson and Dmitry spent most of the weekend building a huge monument out of blocks. Pavel even got down on the floor and helped. They finally ran out of blocks. Sasha refused to go to Stores and buy more, saying they already had so many that they needed an extra room to store them in. Even when Pavel nibbled on her neck, she still refused, although she giggled a lot.

Monday morning, both children got to their respective places just as though Mama or Baba had brought them. Their teachers kept a close eye on them, but they seemed fine. And that evening, just as they were finishing up supper in the mess hall, McCoy came and bent over and whispered something to Pavel and Kurik, who nodded. And then, instead of taking the children back home with them again, they took them to their own quarters. Grayson and Amanda were overjoyed. Baba must be all well.

Mama came to the door, and hugged both of them very tightly, and then she stood there, talking to her friends for a moment, while the children rushed in to find their Baba. He was sitting on the couch, and he looked tired, but he was glad to see them, pulling them both up onto his lap and asking them what they had been doing. Both children talked at once, eager to fill in him in on the days they had spent apart.

When Mama came to join them, Amanda climbed over into her lap. "Oh, Mama, we're sorry."

"What are you sorry about, little girl?"

"We didn't mean to make you and Baba upset by asking for a baby brother."

Mama laughed happily, and brushed Amanda's hair with her hand. "Oh, Amanda, you didn't upset us. Not at all. In fact, I think we may just grant your wish." Mama was smiling, so happy she was glowing. Amanda snuggled down, happy that Mama and Baba were not upset with them. She could see Grayson, still in Baba's lap, talking earnestly to him about something. It was good to be back home again.


	50. Chapter 50:Mama's Green!

**Baby Book - Phase Three**

**Chapter Fifty - Mama's Green!**

**Mid November, 2274**

Amanda was dressed and ready for breakfast. She went into the playroom, saw that Grayson was headed out of his bedroom as well, and went on into the living room. Mama was sitting at the chair beside the desk and she looked funny. She didn't even have her boots on. Amanda went up to her and looked at her hard, and then she yelled loudly for Baba, who came running out of the bedroom to see what was wrong. "Mama's GREEN!"

Baba knelt down beside Mama, and then reached around her and did something to the comlink, calling out "Emergency, Spock to sick bay, emergency!"

Someone answered, and Baba told them to send a medical team on the double. He sat there, holding Mama's hands, stroking them softly, until the door chime sounded. Amanda and Grayson took Mama's hands then, while Baba hurried to the door.

Baba came then, and drew the children away, to let the medical team work on Mama. Amanda trembled and Baba soothed her. She clung to him, and Grayson did as well. "What's wrong with Mama?" She whispered.

Baba knelt down, so that his face was at the same level as theirs. "I am not sure, but Dr McCoy and Aunt Chris will have her straightened out soon, I am sure."

One of the medics came over then, and Baba stood back up. "We need to take her down to sick bay, sir. Some of her readings are very strange. We've sent for a gurney and it should be here in a moment." Baba just nodded, looking at Mama.

When they had taken Mama away on the gurney, he called Aunt Chris and Uncle Kurik, and they came right away, and took Amanda and Grayson off to breakfast, talking softly to them, telling them they were sure that their mama would be fine soon. Amanda looked back over her shoulder at Baba, whose face was so tight. She wanted to run back and hug him, but she was good, and went to breakfast.

Spock followed to sick bay as soon as the children were taken care of. He found Dr M'Benga with Nyota, taking careful scans. As soon as Spock appeared, he motioned him down to the chair beside the biobed. "Looks like copper leakage."

Spock relaxed somewhat. Although dangerous, this was treatable. Nyota reached out and took his hand, and he squeezed hers lightly.

Just then McCoy came running in. "Chris told me in the mess hall that Nyota was in sick bay. What's wrong?"

M'Benga turned to him. "Appears to be copper leakage."

McCoy frowned. "Already? Seems way early." He joined M'Benga, looking the hand-held medical tricorder the other man was using. Nyota's copper levels were definitely too high. That would explain the strange yellow-green cast to her normally brown skin tone. The two men conferred, and while M'Benga started the treatment to leach the excess copper from her blood, McCoy performed the DNA analysis. By the time Nyota was beginning to feel more like herself, McCoy was grinning from ear to ear and practically jumping up and down. Spock raised one eyebrow, looking at him. "Do you have something to tell us, doctor?"

"Yep." McCoy just continued to grin.

Nyota smiled back at him. "Yes, Len, we know I'm pregnant again. And we know it's another boy. And very obviously, he has green blood. So there are going to be more complications this time."

Bones continued to grin. "But you don't know everything."

Spock looked at Nyota. What else was there to know? She shrugged lightly. She didn't know, either. And then Bones took the special tricorder used to monitor fetuses, and ran it over Nyota's belly, holding the readout when Spock could see it. Spock looked again. "Your equipment seems to be malfunctioning, doctor. The readings are displayed twice."

Bones' grin got even wider, if that were possible. M'Benga had a smile on his face as well. Nyota looked from one doctor to the other, and the answer came to her suddenly. "Twins? We're going to have twins?"

Spock actually displayed emotion, his body twitching, more then just a moment. "Two males, both with copper-based blood?"

"Yep! You did it this time, you green-blooded hobgoblin!"

Spock looked at Nyota, and found her eyes sparkling with unshed tears. He bent down and stroked the side of her face softly, feeling the over-powering love wash over him. "You will need to be more careful this time, k'diwa."

She nodded at him. "I'm sure the doctors are about to give me a long list of don'ts." She sighed, just slightly, and then grinned widely again. "Just imagine how excited Amanda and Grayson are going to be!"

Indeed, he could see that they would be highly excited. Two new brothers at once! "I will not tell them until we are together. I would not have you miss that."

"Well, you can take her back home in about thirty minutes. But put her to bed, and keep her there until supper time. And you, little lady, will come into sick bay every morning after breakfast, before you report to the bridge, for a scan."

She did not object at all. This was something necessary. She lay there while they finished her treatment, thinking of two little boys, just alike, while Spock called Kirk and told him they would not be on the bridge today.


	51. Chapter 51:Two?

**Baby Book - Phase Three**

**Chapter Fifty-One - Two?**

**Mid November, 2274**

Amanda and Grayson were so excited when Baba came to pick them up and said that Mama was already home from sick bay. But he refused to tell them anything else, saying only that he and Mama had something to talk to them about when they got home. They stopped in the mess hall and filled carry-out boxes with food, and then hurried home to Mama.

When Baba opened the door, they went dashing in, but stopped quickly. Where was Mama? They looked at Spock questioningly. He had them sit their dinners on the table, and then he led them into the bedroom. There was Mama, laying on the bed. She grinned when she saw them. Baba leaned over and lifted her up with one hand, moving the pillows behind her with the other and then sliding her back against the pillows. Then he went into the dining area and brought back a chair, sitting it beside the head of the bed. He sat down and clasped Mama's hand in his, and then motioned to the foot of the bed. The two children scrambled up quickly, and then sat there, waiting.

Spock looked at his children, and felt Nyota's readiness through their bond. He squeezed her hand gently, and then began to speak. "You know that your mother was not well this morning, but you do not know why. Your mother has new life growing within her body."

Amanda squealed, and then clapped her hands over her mouth. Spock's lips twitched. Grayson's eyes were huge.

Spock continued. "Grayson and Amanda, both of you have red blood, like your mother." Both children nodded. "However, my blood is green. Do you know why there is a difference?"

Grayson nodded excitedly. "Our blood is based on iron, and yours is based on copper."

"Yes, that is correct. The new life that your mother carries has blood that is green like mine. And some of the copper leaked out into her bloodstream. This is why her skin was such a strange color this morning. Doctors McCoy and M'Benga have treated her to relieve this situation, which is harmful to her. But they made her stay in bed all day today to rest up from the effects. Do you understand this?"

Two heads nodded briskly. Two sets of eyes were still wide. Spock could see the curiosity boiling in the two children. His eyes twinkled. "I suppose that you would like to know whether you are to have a new brother or a new sister."

"Oh, yes, Baba! Please tell us!"

Nyota could not stand it any longer. She was laughing now. "Oh, you two! Come here." Both children eagerly crawled up the bed and settled down, one on each side of her. She bent her head and kissed first one and then the other. "You are going to have two new brothers."

"Two?" Grayson could hardly believe what his mother had said.

"Two?" Amanda's eyes grew even bigger.

Spock's mouth twitched again. "Yes, there will be two new brothers, identical twins. Because of the fact that there are two babies, as well as the fact that they have green blood, your mother will need to rest much more than usual. She may be ill at times. You will have to help me take good care of her."

Both children hugged their mother hard, and then they turned back to their father. "Yes, Baba! We will help."

Nyota hugged her children again, and then suggested that perhaps they should eat their supper before it got cold. The children wiggled down off the bed and hurried into the other room, followed shortly by their parents. Baba was carrying Mama, who was giggling again. He put her down in her chair, and put the boxes with her dinner in front of her, and then sat down in the other chair, and pulled his own food close.

Every few minutes, one or the other of the children would look across the table and mouth the word 'two' again, and wiggle and grin like little loons.

"-"

Author's Note: For all that have asked, I will state what my research turned up: Twins are fairly rare on Vulcan, and triplets almost unknown. More than three at a time never happens. For this reason, the possibility of twins never really occurred to Spock.


	52. Chapter 52:Watching Over Mama

**Baby Book - Phase Three**

**Chapter Fifty-Two - Watching Over Mama**

**Late November, 2274**

Every morning, when they woke up, they checked on Mama, to be sure that she was the right color. They poked their fingers against her ankles to be sure that they were not swollen. They took their tasks very seriously. But the morning that they rushed in to find Mama in the bathroom, on the floor, throwing up into the toilet, they went screaming into the living room for their father. He came back with them very fast, and knelt down beside their mother, holding her hair back from her face. "You have begun this early this time, k'diwa."

She could only shudder. Grayson suddenly remembered another time when Mama had been sick like this, and went tearing in to get her a glass of cold water from the synthesizer. This was one of the codes that Baba had taught him. Carefully he carried it back into the bathroom, and stood waiting until Mama leaned back against Baba, sighing, and then he handed it to her. She smiled at him, and took one sip and rinsed out her mouth, spitting into the toilet. And then she took another sip, slowly, and then another. She handed the glass back to Grayson, and let Baba help her up. And then she took the wet washcloth that Amanda was holding and washed her face with it. "All right, everyone, I think I'm okay now. Let me get my hair done up and we can go."

Baba led them back out to the living room, and checked them over to be sure they were ready. And then he knelt down, so that his face was on a level with theirs, and spoke seriously to them. "Your mother's stomach may be upset at any time of the day for the next several weeks. You must be careful not to bring anything with a strong scent close to her. Do you understand?"

Both children nodded vigorously. Baba stood up again, and Mama came out of the bedroom, with her boots on and her hair done up, and they headed for the mess hall, although Mama did not really eat any breakfast. All she had was toast.

At suppertime, Baba came and collected them, and once again they went to the mess hall and took food to their quarters in carry-out boxes. Baba got plain rice for Mama, and some steamed vegetables with no sauce, and a bread roll. It didn't really look very appetizing. But Mama ate it, and she did not get sick.

After they ate their supper, they went and did their lessons, and then they sat and talked, their heads close together. They went into the living room, and found Mama laying on the couch with her head in Baba's lab, while he read his technical journal. They stopped, and waited for Baba to find a good place to mark his article. When he laid down the PADD, and looked at them expectantly, Grayson spoke up. "Amanda and I have been thinking. We have decided that this is not the time to ask for a sehlat pup. Mama will not feel like having it around underfoot."

Baba's lips twitched, and Mama grinned at them. "Thank you very much, my children. I do appreciate your thinking about me and deciding this." Baba nodded in agreement.

And then Amanda chipped in. "But we will need new lessons soon, and wanted to give you plenty of time to get them ready."

Now Baba's eyes twinkled at them. "Your next lessons are already finished, and waiting for you, whenever you are ready."

The next day, when Mama went to sick bay after breakfast, they took the children with them, and Dr McCoy sat down with them, and told them what to watch for, that would mean that their mother needed medical help. They listened very carefully, and repeated the list of symptoms back to him when he was finished, and he grinned at them, and ruffled Grayson's hair, telling them that they were awfully smart kiddies.

Amanda and Grayson just looked at each other, and thought it was no wonder that Jack was such a mess, if he had to put up with that kind of talk all the time.

"-"

Author's Note: Symptoms of copper poisoning : Vomiting, abdominal pain, diarrhea, jaundice, green hair, anemia, chills, convulsions, fever, metallic taste, lack of urine, weakness.


	53. Chapter 53:Eridani Naming Ceremony

**Baby Book - Phase Three**

**Chapter Fifty-Three - Eridani Naming Ceremony**

**Early December, 2274**

Everyone on the ship was talking about the invitations. Grayson and Amanda heard them in the mess hall. But hardly anyone actually had one. But they did, Mama had shown it to them. They were all going. It was hard to sit still and say nothing when he heard other people talking about it, but that would have been rude, telling others that their family got to go. Amanda said she had been the first one to know about the eggs, and when she told Mama about it, Mama said she was probably right. Amanda had told him, and Mama and Baba, everything that H'Shuss! had said to her. He wished Shu!ss had told him. He guess it was because he was older, more reliable than his younger brother. Better able to keep a secret. Tomorrow was the big day, and it was growing harder and harder to be still and not think about how exciting it was going to be.

The ceremony was set for 1100, so after breakfast, they came home and did their lessons, finishing up so that Baba could give them the new lesson chips tonight. And then Mama made them both take showers, and put on all brand new clothes. When they came out, Mama brushed out her hair, and rebraided it, and put brand new clips on the ends of the braids. And then she took the special scissors that she only used on hair and gave Grayson a little trim. She and Baba had on their dress uniforms, and Amanda thought they looked super special.

At 1045, they left their quarters, and headed for the special room that the Eridani group had reserved. Baba had their invitation in his pocket, but when they got to the door of the room, the Eridani male standing there, inflated his neck pouches, so they shone bright yellow, and boomed out something, and the door opened before either Mama or Baba had a chance to say a thing. They went through the open door, and into the strangely decorated room. There were some sort of benches against the side wall, and Mama and Baba led them there, and they sat down, along with the few other people that were already there. Not long afterwards, Uncle JIm and Aunt Cathy came in with George. George got all excited when he saw them, and Aunt Cathy whispered something to him and he settled down. But he kept looking back over her shoulder at them until Uncle Jim took him and sat him on his knee.

A few more people came in and then the male who had been at the door came inside and stood right in front of the door, and inflated his neck pouches again and started up with a long statement of some kind, full of hissing and spitting and clicks, with a few loud booms thrown in here and there. Mama bent her head down and whispered to them that he was declaring the lineage of the newly hatched babies. Grayson whispered back "You mean like grandparents and stuff?" Mama nodded.

Then the curtains in the corner of the room opened, and H'Shuss! and Shu!ss came out, with their scales all shined up, and some sort of bright harness on. They stepped to one side, and their father came out next, wearing even more bright harness. He stepped to the other side. And then their mother came out, carrying the two new ones. They were almost as big as George, and they were bright pink! Grayson and Amanda looked at each other, trying not to giggle. There was a lot more hissing and spitting and clicking, and then the little ones were set down on the floor. They looked around all over the room, their little blue tongues flicking in and out. And then Shu!ss went and stood beside the left one and said one word. "!sshusss." Grayson guessed that must be the name of that baby. H'Shuss! walked the other way, standing beside the other baby, and said "Usssh'!ss." Grayson didn't think he could say either of those names correctly. Mama had a very focused look on her face.

The parents each picked up one of the babies then, and stood between their two sons. The male at the door then spoke in very heavily accented Standard. "Plese pay respects."

Mama and Baba stood, and took Grayson and Amanda by the hands, and walked across the room. When they got to the family standing there, Mama opened up her mouth and began to hiss and spit and click at them. Baba also said something, but not nearly as much as Mama had. Both the parents' necks turned purple and their tongues flicked out, and then they bent themselves into a funny shape. Mama said something else, and Grayson recognized the names of the two new babies. He looked at Shu!ss and grinned, and his friend's tongue flicked back and forth. That was like a giggle, Grayson knew. Amanda was saying something to H'Shuss! and her friend was rocking back and forth on his tail, like he was happy. And then Mama and Baba bent their heads, and Grayson and Amanda hurried to do so as well, and then they turned and headed across the room, while someone else came up behind them to wish the new babies luck on their naming day.

When they got back to their own quarters, Mama made them go and change their clothes right away. And then they all settled down at the table for lunch. And Amanda made Mama repeat everything she had said and explain what it all meant. It had been an unusual experience, that was for sure.


	54. Chaptr 54:The Playroom's Getting Smaller

**Baby Book - Phase Three**

**Chapter Fifty-Four - The Playroom's Getting Smaller**

**Mid December, 2274**

When they got home from the mess hall after supper, and headed for their rooms, they stopped still in shock, looking at the mess in the playroom. "Mama, Baba, come quick!"

Mama stuck her head around the corner and smiled. "Oh, good, they got started."

Baba joined her in the doorway. "They do not appear to have gotten very far."

"Well, we don't know what time they started here. And look, there are all the supplies stacked up. It took a while to do that."

"That is true." He walked into the playroom and approached the construction zone. "Grayson, Amanda, come here carefully."

Both children walked to their father, watching where they put their feet. There would be no playing in the playroom tonight!

When they stood at their father's side, he pointed to the chalk lines drawn on the floor. "See, there is where the new bedroom for your twin brothers will be. It will be larger then the rooms that each of you have, because there will be two of them to share. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Baba." Grayson looked at the lines. "But how will I get into my room?"

Spock's lips twitched. "I assure you that this question has been anticipated. Remember when they created the laundry room? It covers the end of the playroom closest to Amanda's room, but does not cover her doorway. This room will do the same. Look here." He walked over and pointed to a large chalked square that met the wall of Grayson's bedroom. "This will be the closet. See how it ends before your door starts?"

Grayson looked at the chalk marks. "Oh. And then this line is the other side of the closet. And here is the actual edge of the room. That leaves a large space here in front of my door."

Spock nodded. "Very good. You have figured it out. The door to this room will be over here, across from the door to the laundry room."

The two children walked about, checking the limits of the new room. Yes, it was bigger than their rooms, but it would have two beds and two dressers in it, so it needed to be bigger.

Amanda turned to her parents. "How long will it take them to finish the new room?"

"Only a few days. You will have your playroom back shortly. In the meantime, you can do your lessons in the living room, if you wish, or in your own bedrooms. But it would probably be best if you picked up anything that you left in the playroom, so that it does not become damaged accidentally."

Both children nodded and began to do just that. They never left much in the playroom, so it did not take them long. They looked about. Although the playroom would be smaller, it had been very large to begin with. And when part of it had been taken off for the laundry room, they had not even noticed the difference. Most likely, this would be the same. As soon as they got used to having the new room there, they would forget that that used to be free space.

Amanda had a sudden thought. "Mama, what color are you going to paint the walls?"

Nyota smiled at her daughter. "I thought we would paint them a light green. What do you think?"

Amanda tilted her head sideways for a minute, thinking. "Yes, I like that. Are you going to knit blankets for their beds the way you did for ours?"

"Yes, I am, and I have already ordered the yarn. Come and I will show you the pattern I am going to use." The two women vanished back into the living room, and Grayson stood there with his father.

"Baba, I am glad that she did not paint my room green. I like the blue walls."

Spock's lips twitched. "I did not let her paint our bedroom walls green either." Grayson grinned at him, and they followed their womenfolk into the other part of their quarters. It was too messy in the playroom right now to do anything there.


	55. Chapter 55:That Santa Person Again

**Baby Book - Phase Three**

**Chapter Fifty-Five - That Santa Person Again**

**Late December, 2274**

As the date of the annual holiday party neared, there was much speculation among the children as to whether or not that Santa person would show up again this year. Some thought that he would, and others did not. None of the adults was saying anything. Not even the captain.

The night of the party, Mama and Baba got all dressed up. Mama looked so pretty, with her hair down loose, curling about her face. Baba kept running his hands through it and Mama kept smiling at him. Amanda and Grayson had on clean clothes, but were not dressed up nearly as nicely as Mama and Baba were.

When they reached the designated day care area, Baba told them that they would not stay as late as they had last year, because he did not want Mama to get too tired. Grayson and Amanda nodded, agreeing with him. Mama still threw up every morning, and sometimes before supper, and took a nap every chance she got.

Grayson spied Jilly and set off across the room to see her, Amanda following behind him. Neither of them got to see her very often. Jilly had a big grin on her face, and gave them both big hugs. The three sat down and started talking, oblivious to anything else going on around them. It was not until they heard a strange jingling noise that they looked up. There was the strangest animal walking down the broad aisle toward them. All three scrambled to their feet to look at it. It had big wide horn-like things on its head and was covered in short brown fur. Its feet were shiny and black, and looked hard. And it was hung all over with some kind of bright red harness, with tiny bells attached everywhere.

They looked at each other, and then at the attendants, and then back at the animal. They shook their heads, and wondered what on earth it was. And then they realized that the harness went back and was attached to something. Some sort of cart or something. And that Santa person was perched on the cart, with his big bag, that was bulging out in all sorts of interesting angles.

All the children came running up then, and gathered around. Some were even brave enough to reach out and touch the animal's fur. The animal turned its head around to see who was touching it and made a strange little noise, causing the children on that side to jump back.

The big man in the red and white suit climbed down from the cart, and reached into his bag, pulling out a package. "This one's for a boy. Is there a boy here?"

One of the older boys rushed right up. He got the package and retreated, leaving room for other children to come forward. The next package was for a girl. The one after that was for a little boy. George Kirk ran forward and grabbed it, hugging the box to his chest as he toddled off. Before too long, every child had a package, and then they were all tearing at the bright paper and shiny ribbon, to see what was inside.

The attendants reminded them of their manners, and everyone said their thank-yous, and the big man in the red and white suit climbed back into the cart and whistled at the animal, which started off again, its bells jingling.

Grayson sat back down on the floor and and started playing with the puzzle he had gotten, while Amanda and Jilly craned their necks to watch. By the time Mama and Baba arrived to pick them up, he had figured it out, and eagerly showed them how it worked. Baba said that was an excellent present to have been given, and Grayson quite agreed with him. It was much better than the toy dishes that Amanda was clutching to her chest, or the brightly colored magnetic shapes that Jilly thought were wonderful. Every single toy from that bag had been different.


	56. Chapter 56:Help for McCoy

**Baby Book - Phase Three**

**Chapter Fifty-Six - Help for McCoy**

**Early January, 2275**

The Enterprise was still in space, near the Potemkin, to transfer a passenger. McCoy was there, in the transporter bay, to greet her. When the shimmers subsided, a tall Vulcan woman stood there. McCoy advanced to her, bowing slightly. "Healer T'Nara, greetings. I am Leonard McCoy, at your service."

T'Nara stepped down off the elevated deck, and nodded to him. "I hope that I will be able to assist you with your problem. I do have experience in this area."

"If you will accompany me, I will first show you the quarters that have been assigned to you, and then take you to sick bay."

"And when will I see the patient?"

"In about an hour, if that meets your approval."

"Yes. Very good." She picked up her small bag and followed him.

Nyota stepped into sick bay, and there was Len, and by his side was the healer that had delivered all of the S'chn T'gai babies on New Vulcan. She breathed a sigh of relief. Not that Len hadn't done everything he could to make things easier for her, but this was his first case like this, and he really wasn't entirely sure what he was doing sometimes. She walked forward, and Len introduced her, and she gave the expected greetings in Vulcan, and saw the pleasure in T'Nara's eyes. And then they were whisking her into the private examining room and she was on the biobed while they talked over her head as though she wasn't even there.

T'Nara pointed out one thing after another on the monitors, and discussed them with Len. Nyota listened as closely as she could, but some of the medical jargon was just beyond her. She wished Spock was here to help her remember all of this. As though her thought had conjured him, he appeared in the doorway, slipping into the room and closing the door securely behind him. He came to stand near her shoulder, and reached down to take her hand in his, soothing her. When T'Nara looked up, she only nodded at him.

When the examination was complete, T'Nara came, and ran her hands softly over Nyota's belly, which was just beginning to swell. She closed her eyes, and concentrated, sliding her fingers down under the waistband of the loose pants Nyota wore until she had good skin contact. And then she began to speak, slowly, describing the status of the twin fetuses. And then she spoke of Nyota's condition. McCoy was holding a recorder near her, picking up everything she said and did.

Eventually, she stepped back and opened her eyes, looking just slightly shaky. McCoy hurried to slid a chair behind her, and she sat gratefully. She turned to look at Spock and Nyota. "I am glad to be of service to maat S'chn T'gai again. It is quite unusual to be able to assist in the care of a twin pregnancy. I have never done this before. The dual feel of the developing fetuses is very odd, but strangely compelling. I shall remember it always." She dipped her head slightly. And then she drew in a breath and continued. "The developing infants are strong and healthy. You need have no fears there. Commander Spock, it is time that you began to reach out to them. If you do not stimulate their minds now, they will grow towards each other overmuch. I did study on this before coming here."

Spock nodded, indicating understanding.

Now she turned her face wholly towards Nyota. "Lieutenant Commander Uhura, it will unfortunately be necessary for you to rest much during the coming months. There is continual danger of more copper leakage, with two fetuses. Dr McCoy is correct to scan you every day. I detect no major problems at this time, but you must drink more water to conserve the function of your kidneys."

Nyota nodded. Len spoke up then. "I keep meanin' to put one of those bottle dispensers on the bridge and always seem to forget it. I'll get it done today, darlin', don't you worry about it." She grinned at him, hoping that T'Nara understood his familiarity.

T'Nara waited until everyone quieted down again, and then continued. "I will stay and monitor the fetuses every day for a week, and then I must return to my other patients. I have several herbal remedies which I have brought with me to share with Dr McCoy, which I believe will relieve some of the symptoms which will occur later. These proved very efficacious in the management of problems with the other human women of the clan."

Spock thanked her, and squeezed Nyota's hand. It was a relief to hear that there were no added complications at this time, and that the fetuses were developing normally. He helped Nyota up off the biobed, and they took their leave, going down the corridor to pick up their children.

That evening, after Grayson and Amanda had finished their lessons, he had Nyota lay on the couch, and he sat on the floor beside her, with their children beside him. He laid one hand low on her belly, and felt the bright sparks of his sons' minds. Very carefully, he wound himself about them, making himself known. There was curiosity, awareness. He reached for Grayson's hand, and very, very cautiously led him into the meld. He felt Grayson's joy and awe at touching the budding awareness of his new brothers. Softly, he withdrew and dropped Grayson's hand, finding Amanda's waiting there for him. He drew her in more slowly, not so sure of her control, but she was so careful, so subdued, that he praised her when they had withdrawn.

Nyota looked down at her husband and children, sitting there, holding hands, faces aglow. A few happy tears trailed down her face. How could anything possibly go wrong when there was so much love?


	57. Chapter 57:Influx

**Baby Book - Phase Three**

**Chapter Fifty-Seven - Influx**

**Mid January, 2275**

Amanda had no sooner gotten to the day care center than she saw Susan coming in with Patrick. She waved at Patrick and he grinned at her, that sideways grin that showed all his bare gums. She couldn't help giggling at him. Miss Betty carried him over and set him in the first crib. She went over to talk to him, looking around to see if anyone else was here. Ken was already in the sandbox.

She was looking at the doorway when Tamara McCoy came in with Jack and Karen. Jack went immediately to the sandbox and climbed in. She went running over to talk to Karen and Tamara leaned over and gave her a hug. She followed Miss Betty back to the second crib, and talked to Karen, who smiled and laughed at her, waving her hands.

The next person to show up was Cathy Kirk with George in tow and Winona May in her arms. George headed straight for the sandbox and Jack. Winona May went into the third crib. Amanda was now having a hard time deciding who to talk to.

Lauren came in and toddled over to laugh at the new babies, throwing kisses at them. Amanda giggled at her. If Uncle Kurik had had any idea what she was going to do as soon as he left, his ears would have turned bright green.

And then there was Sasha with Dmitry beside her and Ekaterina in her arms. She brought her right over and put her in the next crib, because Miss Betty was busy at the door with someone else, and Miss Lou was changing Patrick's very messy diaper, and Miss Tina hadn't gotten here yet. Dmitry came over and gave her a big hug, and she went to talk to Ekaterina for a few minutes. Sasha gave her a quick hug and kiss before leaving.

It was getting crowded in here! H'Shuss! came in and joined Ken and Jack and George in the sandbox. Most of the boys headed there first thing. And here came Jen with Ankaret and Takahira. Where was he going to go? Oh, there were two new cribs. Miss Lou came and moved things around a bit so that the two boys were together at one end and the three girls at the other. That just left one empty crib, and Amanda was pretty sure she knew who it was for.

Miss Tina came in just as Dr M'Benga carried Benjamin in. That was exactly who Amanda had thought that other crib was for. She looked around. Three baby girls, and three baby boys, and five bigger boys and three bigger girls. It was most definitely crowded in here. She got Ankaret and Lauren organized and they brought fuzzies to all the babies and notified one of the attendants as soon as any one them began to fuss or got red in the face. She had been around enough babies now to know what that meant!

At lunch time, there were six high chairs set up for the babies, and everyone else got to sit at the low tables. Lauren and George were both delighted, as they had been stuck in the high chairs until today. Jack was delighted to have George sit next to him, and they didn't really make _too _much mess.

Amanda was glad to climb up onto a cot and take a nap. She was already tired. Ankaret was on one side of her, and Lauren on the other. All three girls were asleep as soon as the attendants covered them up. The boys took longer to settle down, as usual.

When Mama came to pick her up, she showed her the new cribs, and how many new babies had moved to day care today. Mama just grinned, knowing exactly what had caused that particular population explosion. Mama went around with her from crib to crib, talking to all the babies, and then they went to get Grayson, who craned his neck as they went back past the day care center, checking out all the filled cribs.


	58. Chapter 58:Flat on Her Back

**Baby Book - Phase Three**

**Chapter Fifty-Eight - Flat on Her Back**

**Early February, 2275**

Amanda finished her lessons, and went into the living room to see whether Mama would read her a story, only to find her mother sitting there shivering. She climbed up on the couch and laid her hand on her mother's face and found it very hot, much hotter than normal. Where was Baba?

Just then the door to the corridor opened and Baba came in in a hurry. He knelt down beside Mama and took her hands. He looked at Amanda, who looked back at him with a very worried look on her face. "Mama's sick again, isn't she?"

"Yes, Amanda, she is. I need to take her right to sick bay. Can you stay with Grayson and be good until I can get someone to come here and stay with you?"

Amanda nodded vigorously. "I will be very good, Baba. I will go in my room, and play with my baby doll and cradle."

Baba gave her a gentle caress, and rose, going to the door of the playroom to talk to Grayson for just a moment, and then returning to lift Mama from the couch and head out the door.

Shortly after that, Sasha appeared at the door, out of breath. Grayson let her in, and she hugged both children. She came in and sat on the floor of Amanda's room, and admired her baby doll and cradle, and all the little clothes and blankets that Mama had knit for it. And then she read Amanda and Grayson their bedtime story and oversaw them as they washed up and brushed their teeth and put on their pajamas.

Just as Sasha would have made them climb into bed, Baba was back, carrying Mama again. He took her right into the bedroom, and Sasha ran to turn the covers down for him. He laid Mama on the bed, and covered her up, and came back into the playroom, where he sat down on the floor to talk to his children.

"Grayson, Amanda, your mother is suffering from copper poisoning again. She was fine at breakfast this morning, so we have caught it before she became too ill. But she must stay in bed for the next several days, flat on her back. You may go and sit beside her and talk to her when she is awake, but you must not bother her or ask her to do anything for you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Baba." Both children nodded.

Amanda bit her lip, and then spoke in a very soft voice. "Are the babies all right, Baba?"

"Yes, the babies are fine. And tomorrow evening we will have our usual visit with them. But now you must go to bed, and sleep, and not worry. Can you do this?"

Both children came and gave him a good-night hug, and hurried off to their rooms. They could hear him speaking to Sasha for several minutes as they lay in their beds, trying to go to sleep.

In the morning, when they were ready to go to breakfast, they tiptoed into their parents' bedroom, to see how Mama was doing. She smiled at them, and told them she was much better, and would see them in the evening. Baba took them to breakfast, and then to their classrooms, before going to take Mama some breakfast. At the end of the day, he came for them, and they got their food in the mess hall and took it back to their quarters to eat at the table there. Baba sat in a chair at the side of the bed, and fed Mama carefully, but she didn't seem very hungry. Baba looked concerned.

After supper, and lessons were finished, they got ready for bed, and then came and carefully climbed up on the bed, to sit beside their mother, while Baba laid his hands on her belly, and gently made his presence known to their new brothers. When he told them to lay their hands on his, they could feel the bright shining sparks of their new brothers life force, and the vague feelings of awareness that came from them. It was so interesting. Each time that they did this, it seemed that there was more there for them to feel. The babies just kept growing stronger. Mama's face was lit up with a smile when they drew their hands back, and they could feel how happy she was that the babies were doing so well.

For three days Mama was flat on her back in bed, and then, when they got home with supper, Baba lifted her up, and carried her to the table, and she sat and ate with them, and it was just wonderful. She even sat on the couch for a while after supper, reading them a story. And she didn't look at all green anymore.


	59. Chapter 59:Overrun With Babies

**Baby Book - Phase Three**

**Chapter Fifty-Nine - Overrun with Babies**

**Late February, 2275**

Amanda arrived at the day care center to find a new attendant there. Miss Betty introduced him as Mister Dan. This was the first male day care attendant Amanda had ever seen. Miss Betty asked her to introduce Mister Dan to all the children as they came in. She nodded her head and took Mister Dan by the hand, leading him around the room and showing him where everything was, very seriously. Mister Dan just smiled at her and thought the whole thing was pretty funny.

When she very seriously told him to watch the sandbox very carefully, he laughed out loud. Amanda raised her eyebrows at him and wondered just how smart this man was. After all, the sandbox was where most of the trouble occurred.

As the children came in, Amanda drew Mister Dan over to each one and introduced him. She introduced him to the mothers and fathers, too. The room filled up quickly. When everyone was present, she turned to him. "That's everyone. Six babies in cribs, and eight older children. Fourteen in all."

Mister Dan looked at her, impressed by her knowledge of arithmetic. "That's very good arithmetic for someone your age, Amanda."

Amanda was not so impressed by Mister Dan. She pointed out to him that Patrick needed a fresh diaper and all the women attendants were busy. Mister Dan lifted Patrick out of his crib and carried him to the only empty changing table, cleaning him up very efficiently. He even knew better than to get peed on. Mister Dan went up a notch in Amanda's regard.

Patrick was no sooner back in his crib than an altercation broke out in the sandbox. Sand was flying everywhere. Mister Dan went running and hauled those boys out of the sandbox quicker than anything. Amanda was impressed. Mister Dan had them all standing in a line with their noses against the wall while he told them in no uncertain terms that throwing sand was not allowed. Amanda just stood and stared.

When lunchtime came, all four of the attendants were busy, putting the babies in the high chairs, getting the older children settled at the low table, and then passing out the food. Today they got peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and bunches of grapes. Fortunately, they were seedless grapes. Last time, the grapes had had seeds in them, and George and Jack had had a seed-spitting contest.

Naptime followed, and everyone settled down fairly well today, thankfully. The attendants got a chance to eat their own lunch in peace and quiet.

But then total chaos broke out. All six babies woke up with wet diapers all at once and there were only four attendants! Amanda quickly went and patted Winona May's little face, telling her that someone would be there soon to take care of her. Patrick was just yelling at the top of his lungs, scaring everyone else. Dmitry kept talking to him, but it didn't do any good.

And the sheets had to be changed in two of the cribs, as well. Some of those babies really WET!

The attendants set the babies near the fuzzy pile, and Amanda and Ankaret and Lauren sat down with them and entertained them while the attendants cleaned everything up.

By the time Mama came to pick her up, Amanda was tired. She was very glad to get away from all the noise. She told Mama all about Mister Dan while they were walking down to the mess hall. Grayson was intrigued that there was a male day care attendant, but when Amanda told him how the sandbox incident had been handled, Grayson was very impressed. Mama had a hard time keeping a straight face. Amanda could see her trying not to smile.

"-"

Author's Note: For those who asked, here is a quick run-down on the families:

S'chn T'Gai Spohkh (Spock) and Nyota Uhura have Grayson Kafeel and Amanda Damisi and are expecting Twins

Montgomery Scott and Susan (never gave her a last name) have Scotty Jr and Suzy and Patrick

Leonard McCoy and Tamara Bainst have Jack and Karen

Hikaru Sulu and Jennet Leigh Shoals have Ankaret and Takahiro

James Tiberius Kirk and Cathy McMurty have George Samuel and Winona May

Pavel Chekov and Alexandria (Sasha) Leopoldsky have Dmitry and Ekaterina

K'shan Kurik and Christine Chapel have Lauren

Jabilo M'Benga is the father of Benjamin and I haven't disclosed who his mother is yet

Other children currently in the day care center are Ken (Joey's little brother) and H'Shuss! - these two boys are the oldest children there, a year older than Amanda.


	60. Chapter 60:Wiggles

**Baby Book - Phase Three**

**Chapter Sixty - Wiggles**

**Mid March, 2275**

Grayson was sitting beside his mother on the couch, working on his lessons, when she suddenly became very, very still. He quickly looked up at her, and saw such a look on her face that he wasn't entirely sure how to interpret. She looked very, very happy, for no apparent reason. "Mama?"

Nyota turned to face her son, a happy smile on her face. "Yes, Grayson. What do you need?"

"Is something wrong, Mama?"

"Not at all. Your brothers are moving around."

Grayson was puzzled. He knew that his brothers moved around inside Mama. He remembered when Amanda had been growing in Mama's tummy, and he had felt her moving about. And Baba had made him a special lesson, about how babies grew inside their mothers. He had just finished it, and was now re-reading it, to be sure that he had not missed anything. He didn't understand why this was making Mama so happy.

Baba looked up from his place at the desk, his gaze fastened on Mama. "You can feel them?"

"Yes, like little tiny birds fluttering. Or little worms wiggling about."

Grayson's face displayed his shock. "Worms, Mama? My brothers feel like worms?"

Mama giggled and hugged him hard. "Not really like worms. But it does feel like wiggling. They're so small yet that I can't really tell what part of them I feel, just that something is moving around."

Amanda came in from the playroom just in time to hear the very end of Mama's statement. "What's moving around?"

"Our brothers. Mama can feel them."

Amanda ran over to the couch. "Can I feel, too, Mama? Please?"

"I don't know whether they're moving that hard yet, baby. Spock? Can you help?"

Baba rose from his chair and came over and knelt in front of Mama, laying his hands low on her belly. His eyes closed, and then the corners of his mouth curled up. Grayson and Amanda watched in awe as their father smiled fully at the movement beneath his hands. Slowly he lifted one hand and held it out to his children, who wound their fingers around his. Closing their eyes to concentrate, they felt the tiny movements, like the fluttering of very tiny wings, against their father's palm. The whole family sat there in silence, completely tuned to what was happening.

After a short time, Spock opened his eyes, and drew his hands back. "They are indeed active tonight. And will certainly become more active as time goes by."

"Oh, I'm very sure you're right about that. After all, there are two of them in there. They are bound to be twice as active as Grayson and Amanda were."

The two children looked at each other in anticipation. They could hardly wait to feel their brothers moving about even more. It never occurred to either one of them that having two part-Vulcan fetuses moving about inside her might be somewhat uncomfortable for their mother. But then neither of them was aware of the nights she had paced the floor because they persisted in playing during the time she wished to sleep.

Spock, however, remembered all too well. He also remembered what he had done to assist her. Perhaps now was not too soon to begin teaching his new sons the difference between night and day.


	61. Chapter 61:The White Box Again

**Baby Book - Phase Three**

**Chapter Sixty-one - The White Box Again**

**Late March, 2275**

Nyota had had a lot of down-time lately, where she was on very restricted activities, and had managed to complete a variety of new items that went into the big white box. The children had seen it sitting out on her dresser for the last several weeks, and were itching to see what the next story would be. So when she came walking into the playroom with it in her hands, they went scurrying off to get ready for bed with no complaints whatsoever.

Spock helped her to settle down on the floor, leaning back against the wall with the box in front of her. He sat by her side, and stroked her fingers softly while they waited for their children to return. When they were both there, Amanda on his lap, and Grayson close against his side, she moved the box around to her other side and removed the lid. It wouldn't do for them to see the new items before the story got to them.

When Spock began his usual opening spiel about the boy and his friend, she laid the rough red cloth on the floor in front of him. She piled rocks around on it here and there, and laid out the narrow blue ribbon that they had used before for a streambed. The children were totally silent, almost holding their breaths, waiting to see what would happen next.

"One day, the boy and his sehlat decided that they would follow the small stream that wound near the boy's house, to see where it went." The figures of the boy and the sehlat were set near the blue ribbon and slowly moved down it as Spock continued to speak. "They walked for some time, the ground gradually becoming more rocky, and the banks steeper. When the sun was high overhead, the boy stopped in the shade of a large rock to eat the food he had smuggled out in his pocket."

Nyota sat the figure of the boy down next to one of the larger rocks, with the sehlat beside him, and put a small piece of fruit in the boy's hand. She also put one in front of the sehlat and dipped his head down, so that his nose stuck to the fruit. The children giggled at that.

"When they had eaten, they rested a while longer in the shade, and then they set out again. Soon the sehlat began to make small complaining noises, moving in front of the boy, trying to get him to turn around and head back towards the house. But the boy was stubborn this day, and would not be turned." Nyota moved the figures of the boy and the sehlat further down the blue ribbon, putting the sehlat at an angle to the boy, so that he appeared to be nudging the boy away from the stream.

"It was only when the boy saw that shadows were starting to appear on the sand from the rocks about them, that he realized how long they had been walking. They could not return in time for endmeal and the boy's mother would be upset. Quickly he turned about and began to hurry back in the direction from which they had come. The sehlat was happy now, and gamboled about, chuffing happily." Nyota turned the figures around and moved them back towards Spock.

"The stars were visible in the sky when the boy and his sehlat arrived at the garden gate. The boy's father was waiting inside the garden, and the boy knew that he was not pleased with his son's behavior. He stood straight, waiting for his punishment." Nyota reached into the box and retrieved the figure of the tall Vulcan man, standing it before the figures of the boy and the sehlat.

"The boy's father just stood and looked at him, until the boy felt very uncomfortable. He wished to move his limbs, but knew that this would not be acceptable. So he continued to stand, as still as he could, waiting to hear what his father might say. After some time, his father sighed softly, and told him to go and apologize to his mother. The boy turned, and went slowly into the house, going to the room where his mother often was during the day, when she was not busy in the kitchen. In that room, she had her books, and her handwork, and a desk where she often wrote the articles that were published in journals. The boy stood by her desk, not speaking, while she continued with her work, not so much as looking at him." Nyota lifted the figure of the Human woman from the box, as well as a small desk and chair. She sat the woman in the chair behind the desk, and moved the figure of the boy to stand beside it. The figure of the sehlat stayed behind with the Vulcan man.

"Eventually, the woman raised her eyes, and looked at the small boy. He saw the pain there, that he had caused by his foolish thoughtlessness. He looked at his mother, and spoke in a trembling voice, promising her that he would try harder to remember that there were those who were concerned about him. His mother nodded, and told him that she would remind him of this promise, and then sent him off to bed, alone, and hungry. His friend the sehlat slept in the kitchen that night, moaning unhappily from time to time."

The two children sat quietly, thinking about the story their father had told. The boy had not been injured this time, but he had learned a valuable lesson anyway. Grayson turned to look up at his father. "Did the boy remember?"

Spock's lips twitched. "He did try very hard, but he did not always remember. But every time that he forgot, his mother reminded him of his promise. And he remembered I-Chaya, sleeping on the cold kitchen floor, complaining."

Amanda giggled. She could just imagine the sehlat complaining about being alone.

While Nyota carefully picked up all the figures and placed them back in the white box, the two children hugged their father, thanking him for the story. And then they came and hugged their mother as well, before turning to their bedrooms to climb into their beds and think about the story their father had told, and what it meant.

The white box went back into hiding, until the next time a story was ready. There were still things inside that the children had not seen.


	62. Chapter 62:Attack on the Snack Cart

**Baby Book - Phase Three**

**Chapter Sixty-two - Attack on the Snack Cart**

**Mid April, 2275**

Amanda was sitting on the floor, playing with the blocks with Ankaret and Lauren, making pretty patterns, when the kitchen staff brought in the snack cart. They parked it next to the stasis unit, and Miss Betty acknowledged them, but she was busy changing diapers, as were all the other attendants, and could not go to take charge of it. Amanda went back to moving the blocks around, changing the patterns and didn't think anything more of it.

George and Jack, on the other hand, immediately turned to each other with wide grins on their faces. They might never get another chance like this. Both boys got up out of the sandbox and headed for the snack cart. The top of the cart was higher than either of their heads, but that didn't stop them at all. Jack got underneath George and managed to boost him up until he could grab the rail at the top of the cart, hauling himself up. When he had most of his weight leaning on the cart, with his little feet braced on Jack's shoulders, he started throwing things down to Jack. There were many good things - fruit, and cookies, and juice bulbs, and a whole platter full of little sandwiches. By the time he started to slip, he had passed almost all of it down.

Jack made a muffled noise, and George finally lost his hold on the slick metal and came sliding down. They both landed in a tangled mess, taking a minute to extricate themselves. Then they filled their arms with the loot they had gotten, and headed for the far side of the room, where they sat down with their backs to the room, and began to gobble up their ill-gotten gains.

All the babies dry, and set down on the floor to play for a while, Miss Betty turned to the snack cart to put away its contents. She uttered a loud exclamation on seeing the wreckage there. Miss Lou, Miss Tina, and Mister Dan turned to see what the problem was. Eyes immediately swept the room, looking for the miscreants. All eyes locked on the same two, sitting so far away from their usual haunts. Four adults strode angrily across the room. When their shadows fell over the two huddled there, they tried to make themselves smaller, covering their loot with their bodies. It did them no good at all.

Loud cries rang out as the two boys found themselves yanked up and hustled off to the detention corner, where they were stood, facing different sides of the corner of the room, their noses to the wall. The rest of the children turned to see what the problem was, and saw the mess on the floor where the boys had been sitting. Partially eaten fruit, cookie crumbs, pieces of sandwiches all littered the floor. Miss Lou and Miss Tina began to clean up the mess, muttering angrily. Miss Betty salvaged what she could, thankful that part of the delivery had been inside the bottom compartment of the cart. She called down to the kitchens and explained what had happened, and what needed to be replaced. In no time at all, someone came to fetch the now empty cart, to refill it.

And then two sets of parents were summoned to the day care center, and given a lengthy explanation of what had happened. Tamara McCoy grabbed Jack by the ear and hauled him off, giving him such a tongue lashing that his father followed along behind, wincing in sympathy, until she turned and told him what she thought of him, as well, for encouraging his son to misbehave so. Then he tucked his chin down, and sulked along behind, unable to refute her statements.

Cathy Kirk was so incensed that Jim would have sworn that flames were coming out of her eyes and smoke out of her ears. "This is what you get for filling his ears with all those tales of what you and Bones did at the Academy. Are you happy now?" She yanked her son's hand and took off down the corridor, her husband following along behind, trying to explain. She paid no attention to him at all, and he began to wonder how long he would be in the doghouse. Probably longer than his son, if he had any guess.

The other children sat there in shocked astonishment. None of them would ever have considered doing what those two had. The day care center was very quiet for the rest of the day. It was not until they were back in their quarters after supper that Amanda whispered the tale to Grayson, who almost did not believe her.


	63. Chapter 63:Mama's New Clothes

**Baby Book - Phase Three**

**Chapter Sixty-three - Mama's New Clothes**

**Late April, 2275**

Amanda was sitting on the floor, leaning back against the couch, working on her lessons, when Baba came in the door carrying a big box. He took it straight into the bedroom and set it down in front of the closet. Behind her, on the couch, Mama sighed, very loudly. Amanda craned her neck around to see what was upsetting Mama. Baba came back to the bedroom doorway and just stood there, and Mama got up off the couch, pushing on the arm to help herself up. "Was it absolutely necessary to do this tonight?"

Baba just looked at her, saying nothing, and Mama sighed again, walking across the room to join him. He bent down, and whispered something in her ear, and she gave a wobbly little grin, and then the two of them went into the bedroom. Amanda got up and followed, to see what was going on.

Baba had taken the top off of the box, and was taking things out and handing them to Mama, who was hanging them up in the closet. From the colors, Amanda thought they must be uniforms, but they did not look like the uniforms that Mama usually wore. When everything was out of the box, Mama began taking her uniforms out of the closet and handing them to Baba, who folded them neatly and put them in the box. When she had all of the uniforms out of the closet, Baba set the top on the box and moved it over against the wall. "After we have done the laundry, we can add the rest, and I will take the box back to storage."

Mama just nodded, her face sad. Baba brushed the side of her face with his fingers, and whispered to her again. Amanda did not understand why Mama was so sad. She waited until Mama was back on the couch, with her earbuds in and her knitting in her hands, before going up to Baba. "Baba, why is Mama sad?"

"Your mother does not like to wear the uniform with pants. She feels that it makes her look unattractive. However, her current uniforms are now too tight to be comfortable. The babies are growing, and making her abdomen swell outwards. She needs a uniform that is made with this in mind."

Amanda nodded. She had noticed how tight Mama's uniforms had become recently. She thought very hard for a few minutes. "Baba, would it help if I told Mama how nice she looked in the comfortable uniform?"

Baba's lips twitched. "You may attempt this, but I cannot say with any certainty how she will react."

Amanda thought about that, and then grinned at him. "I will do it anyway." And then she hurried away to tell Grayson what had happened. He sat and thought about it, and then told her that the same thing had happened before she was born.

"She does not like to wear the pants. She feels they are not flattering to her."

"But she wears pants a lot! She has pants on right now. I don't understand."

Grayson shrugged. "Baba said that it is a woman thing and he doesn't understand it."

Amanda didn't think that was a very good explanation.

The next morning, Mama came out of the bedroom wearing black trousers, much like Baba's, and a red tunic that came down past her hips and was much fuller than her regular uniform dress. For some reason, it made the baby bump much more noticeable. Amanda wasn't sure whether to comment on that or not. But the look on Mama's face made her certain that she wasn't going to say anything at all this morning.

They went to breakfast, and there was a lot of conversation around the room, that suddenly seemed to stop if Mama looked in that direction. It was puzzling. And then Amanda began to pick up words, because her hearing, although not as good as Baba's, was much better than most people's. She got mad. When all the dishes were set down on the table, she climbed up on the bench and stood there, speaking very loudly. "Yes, my Mama's going to have another baby and we're very happy about it, so just shut up and eat your breakfast." And then she climbed down and started to eat her breakfast.

Mama sat next to her, her face buried in her hands, her shoulders shaking. Baba's lips were twitching and his eyes were sparkling. Uncle Jim came and sat down opposite them, and he was laughing out loud. He had George on his knee, and Cathy was right behind him, with Winona May in her little carrier, snug against her. She sat down across from Mama and leaned across the table. "Nyota, don't cry, please."

Mama lifted her face, but there were no tears. Instead, her face was bright red and she was giggling. "Do you know how many times I've wanted to do exactly that? Ah, children."

And suddenly, everything was wonderful again.


	64. Chapter 64:We Need a Second Cradle

**Baby Book - Phase Three**

**Chapter Sixty-four - We Need a Second Cradle**

**Mid May, 2275**

Grayson was sitting with his back to the wall of the playroom, flying his little shuttle around, when Mama and Baba walked through, going to stand in the door of the new bedroom. Mama was making some sort of list. "Two single beds, and two dressers. And then you'll need to get the bed cage out of storage and make another one to match."

Baba agreed. "Will we not need some additional bedding as well?"

"You are so right. Pillows and pillowcases, and sheets and blankets. Because obviously Grayson and Amanda are still using theirs. And you need to bring the cradle up from storage as well, and all the baby clothes." She was still for a moment, and then turned to Baba, to see a small smile on his face. "Cradle! We need a second cradle!"

"I was wondering when you were going to realize that. It will be taken care of today, actually. Plans are already made." Baba got a big kiss for that, and Mama went back into the other room, a wide smile on her face.

Grayson got up and went over to Baba. "Can I help? Please, Baba?"

Baba looked down at him, and his lips quirked up at the corners. "I believe we could indeed use some help. Let us go down to storage and retrieve the cradle." Grayson hurried to put away his shuttle and ran back out to join Baba. He had never been down to storage before!

Baba knew exactly where to go, and laid his palm upon the touchplate beside the wide door. When it opened, it stayed open, unlike most doors. Baba strode in and looked about. Grayson followed, eyes wide. There were boxes stacked all about, each with a prominent label. Academy uniforms. Regular /maternity uniforms - oh, that was the box that Baba had brought up recently. Baby clothes. Outgrown boy's clothes. Outgrown girl's clothes. Winter clothing. Outgrown toys. Baby toys. Baby bedding. What a lot of things they had in storage! And there was the cradle. Baba lifted something out of it and handed it to him. It looked like a miniature mattress - well, of course, that is exactly what it was - the mattress for the cradle. Baba picked up the cradle and motioned toward the door, and Grayson stepped back out into the corridor, Baba behind him. Baba entered a code on the touchplate, and the door closed, and they were off down the corridors again.

Up in a turbolift, and down another corridor, and they came to one of the engineering labs. Scotty and Kurik were already there. They both greeted Grayson, and Kurik took the mattress from him, turning it over in his hands. "This will be simple to duplicate." Baba nodded, and set the cradle on the table between the men. Scotty and Kurik both began to examine it carefully.

"Tis all wood. No metals or other materials." Scotty pointed to various places on the body of the cradle. "See this, the joints are all hand-carved to fit perfectly. Where did ya get this, Spock?"

"We purchased it on a planet where the whole ship was granted shore leave, a few months before Grayson was born. That one that was stuck in a medieval-type civilization, with the large open-air markets."

"Ah, yes, I remember that. They did have wonderful items there. I bought me a chess set - the flat kind. The board is all parquet and the pieces each hand-carved from different woods. Quite impressive."

Kurik lifted the cradle now, and carried it over to a large platform in one corner of the room. He set the cradle carefully in the exact center of the platform, and then moved back. He took Grayson by the shoulder, and moved him further away. Then he picked up a control unit from the table where the cradle had been examined and did things to it. A sensor beam swept over the cradle, covering it from one end to the other. Kurik set the control unit down and went over and turned the cradle upside down, then came back and worked the controls again. When he was finished, he put the cradle back on the table, and turned to the large comlink screen where Spock and Scotty now stood, examining the three-dimensional image there. Grayson was intrigued, and tugged at Baba's pant leg, until Spock bent down and picked him up, holding him closer to the image, explaining that this was the result of the scans that Kurik had done.

Kurik leaned over and told Grayson that this equipment was normally used to create engine parts when they were needed and there was no supply depot close enough. Grayson nodded, understanding.

Scotty was working on a console now, typing in commands, answering questions as they were displayed. When he appeared to be satisfied, he touched the final control and stood back, watching the platform. A misty shape appeared there, slowly solidifying. When the console beeped, there stood a second cradle, in all ways identical to the first. Spock picked it up and set it on the table, beside the first. Grayson was astonished. He could not tell them apart at all.

Kurik now laid the mattress on the platform and ran the scans on it. This took even less time, and required less input from Scotty. In only a couple of minutes, there was a second mattress laying there. Spock thanked both the other men for their assistance, and picked up one cradle. Kurik picked up the other, but then stopped. "May I keep the scan file, Spock? I believe that Chris would like a cradle like this, eventually."

Baba nodded, his eyes twinkling. Grayson picked up both mattresses, his arms full, and followed the two men out the door, as Scotty worked at the console, saying that he would save the files to Kurik's work folder.

When they got back home, and carried the cradles into the big bedroom, Mama was delighted. She took the mattresses, and laid them in the cradles, and said all she needed now were the sheets and blankets. Grayson guessed that was the box that had been labeled baby bedding. Another trip to storage was surely in the works.


	65. Chapter 65:Restricted Duty

**Baby Book - Phase Three**

**Chapter Sixty-five - Restricted Duty**

**Late May, 2275**

They were sitting and eating breakfast when Mama started rubbing her forehead. Baba dropped his fork in his plate and jumped up and picked her up and almost ran out of the mess hall, leaving the two of them sitting there across from Uncle Kurik and Aunt Chris. But Aunt Chris was getting up as well, and hurrying after Baba. Uncle Kurik reached across the table and touched their hands, conveying warmth and calm, and told them to finish their breakfast, and then he would take them to sick bay.

They picked at the food left on their plates until he decided they were not going to eat anymore and collected all the dishes and trays and carried them to the recycle slot and the busing station. Then he took them by the hand and started down the corridors.

When they arrived in sick bay, he set them down on a bench just inside the door, and told them to stay there, and then he went toward the private rooms. Aunt Chris came out of one as he approached, and spoke quietly to him, and then he headed back toward them. "Your mother had a sudden surge in her blood pressure. It went very high. That is why she was rubbing her forehead, because it caused pain. The doctors have it under control now. She will be fine. You can come and see her in just a few minutes, and then I will take you to your classrooms."

They nodded at him, their fear lessened, and sat back to wait. In just a few minutes, McCoy appeared in the doorway and beckoned to them. They jumped up and hurried over to him. "You can go in and talk to her for just a few minutes, but you must be quiet. She still has a headache. She will be home when you get home this evening. But she will be on bedrest for several days, and then she will be on restricted activity until your brothers are born. So you must be on your best behavior and not do anything to upset her, because that will make her blood pressure rise again. Do you understand?"

They both nodded vigorously, and he led them into the room. There was Mama, laying on the biobed, with Baba sitting on a chair beside her, holding her hand. They went up to them, and Baba extended his arm, pulling them both in front of him, right next to Mama. Mama smiled, but her face looked tired and tight. "Hey, babies, I'm doing better now. Just some blood pressure problems. Nothing for you to look so worried over." She raised her hand and ruffled their hair, and they tried to smile at her.

Baba leaned over them, to murmur something at her, and she nodded. And then Baba stood up, and took them by the hands, and led them out of the room. Once outside, he knelt down, so that his face was level with theirs. "Your mother's blood pressure rose very high very suddenly, causing her much pain. She will be required to take medication to help control it every day until after your brothers are born. You must assist me in keeping her environment calm and peaceful so that she does not become agitated and have another episode. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Baba. We understand."

Baba gave them a squeeze, and then stood up again, and Uncle Kurik came over and laid his hands on their shoulders. "I will take them to their classrooms. If you need me to pick them up this evening, please let me know."

Baba nodded, running his hand through his hair, something they had never seen him do before. "I do appreciate your assistance in this matter."

Uncle Kurik reached out and laid one hand on Baba's shoulder. "You do not have to endure this alone. You have friends here, and one who is fortunate enough to be your kinsman."

Baba lifted his head, and looked at Uncle Kurik, and some of the tension eased out of him. "I thank you for reminding me of that." He paused, turning his head toward the room where Mama lay, and then bent back down to them for a moment. "Go now, and be good and I will see you at suppertime. I need to go back to your mother now."

They nodded, and took Uncle Kurik's hands, and headed off down the corridors to their classrooms.

At suppertime, Aunt Chris came to pick them up, and she and Uncle Kurik helped them to select supper for the whole family, filling carry-out boxes and putting them in a disposable carry-bag. Uncle Kurik carried the food, and Aunt Chris told them that their mother was much better. "She will be at home the rest of this week, resting, and adjusting to the medication that she must take. And then she will be on limited duty. She will be allowed to visit her lab once a day, and to receive reports at home, but she will not have bridge duty again until after she is recovered from the births of your brothers."

Grayson looked very thoughtful. "She will not like that."

Aunt Chris laughed softly. "No, I don't suppose she will. The two of you will have to help her adjust."

Amanda nodded vigorously. "We will keep her entertained so that she does not think of what she cannot do."

Uncle Kurik looked down at her, his eyes twinkling. "I think you will be very good at that, Amanda."


	66. Chapter 66:I Am Four

**Baby Book - Phase Three**

**Chapter Sixty-six - I Am Four**

**12 June 2275**

Mama was feeling better, but very aggravated about not being able to work when and where she wanted to. Amanda didn't think she would even remind her that it was almost her birthday, but Mama remembered, and called her up on the couch to cuddle. "What would you like to do this year to celebrate your birthday, little girl?"

Amanda thought and thought. Suddenly she knew exactly what she wanted. "I want to call my cousins on New Vulcan and talk to all of them and see their sehlat pups!" Mama laughed and hugged her, and Baba raised his eyebrow, his eyes twinkling.

"Would you not like to have some friends to share a cake with, as well? I believe that is the established custom." Baba's lips quirked up.

Amanda grinned "Jilly, and Lauren, and Ankaret - oh, and Dmitry, too. Four friends, because I'm going to be four years old."

"That seems imminently logical. And what sort of cake shall it be this year?"

"Oh, Baba, one of those cakes with the shredded carrots and the tiny little pieces of pineapple in it! Those are so good!"

"Indeed they are. And I shall contact your grandfather and set up the time for the call, so that everyone will be gathered together."

Amanda bounced up and down, she was so excited. And then she remembered the babies, and patted Mama's tummy softly, hoping she had not disturbed them. One of the babies kicked right where her hand was and she laughed out loud.

When her birthday came, Susan delivered the cake and set it right in the middle of the table, where Amanda could see it. It was so pretty, and it had her name written right on the top. She hugged Susan and thanked her for bringing it, and Susan hugged her back. And then Uncle Kurik and Aunt Chris and Lauren were at the door, and Baba let them in. Pavel and Sasha and Dmitry were not far behind. She was afraid that Jilly was not going to be able to come, but just as they were about to cut the cake, there she was at the door, with her mother. Baba calmly invited her mother in, but she didn't seem to want to do so, finally sliding in and standing just beside the door, looking uncomfortable.

Mama helped her cut the cake, and she carried a piece to everyone, even Jilly's mother, who looked startled. And they all sang Happy Birthday to her, ate their cake, and everyone was happy.

After everyone left, she helped Baba clean up and put all the plates and napkins and disposable forks down the recycle slot. And then Baba set up the chairs around the desk, and moved the comlink slightly, so that everyone would be able to see. He lifted Mama up off the couch and helped her settle down on one of the chairs, and she and Grayson took the ones on either side of her, and Baba took the one on her other side, and then he typed in the codes. When the standard codes all cleared, there was sa'mekh'al Sarek on the screen. And all around him were toz'ot'al Selek and Aunt Durra and Aunt Elinor and all the cousins, and way in the back were Uncle Varun and Aunt T'Boh and Uncle Tarel and Aunt T'Sura, and even great-grandmother T'Pau! Amanda bounced up and down and laughed and clapped her hands. Grayson leaned forward and started talking directly to the boys holding the sehlat pups. There now appeared to be four of them and he was very excited, trying to get the names of all of them at once.

The babble of noise was almost deafening. Mama's shoulders were shaking and she had her hands over her mouth, and Baba's lips were twitching as well. Aunt Durra was laughing out loud and Aunt Elinor was giggling along with her.

Great-grandmother T'Pau held up her hand and everyone immediately fell quiet. "When are you bringing these children to see me? It has been long enough."

Baba and Mama looked at each other and nodded. Baba turned back to the screen. "We will come to New Vulcan in three years, ko'mekh'al, and we will bring all the children, and Kurik and Christine and their children as well."

T'Pau looked hard at him. "I was under the impression that Kurik had only fathered one child."

Baba's eyes twinkled. "The second child will not be born for some months yet."

T'Pau now looked very pleased. "Another child for the clan. This is welcome news. And now you must tell me of the progress of the twins."

Mama patted her swollen belly. "The twins are doing very well indeed. They move about so much that I believe they must be playing soccer to entertain themselves." Behind T'Pau, the other women were giggling, T'Boh and T'Sura were hiding their faces with their hands, but giggling nonetheless.

"And has this Dr McCoy ascertained when they will arrive?"

"Hopefully, at least another month. The longer it is, the better prepared they will be, and the larger. Larger babies are more developed. That is why I am resting so much, so that I do not go into labor too early."

T'Pau nodded, and behind her, the others were agreeing as well. "He is a knowledgeable doctor then, and doing what is best. Did the herbal packets that T'Nara brought help?"

"Indeed they did, and he had them scanned for the replicator, and then did very careful comparisons to be sure that the replicated ones were identical to the originals."

Now T'Pau seemed to be satisfied, and she waved her hand, and the children all scurried back to the area in front of the screen. Everyone began talking at once, and the parents simply sat there and watched, highly entertained. The sehlat pups were held up and exclaimed over, and various toys were also shown off. And then, just as the hullabaloo began to die down, the door at the back of the room opened, and someone else walked into the room.

Amanda jumped up, running to put her hands on the comlink screen. "Uncle Sybok!" Grayson was right beside her. Their father's older brother advanced through the maelstrom of children and sehlat pups until he could kneel down, putting his face close to the pickup at the other end.

"Happy birthday, Amanda." Now everyone was there.


	67. Chapter 67:Setting Up the New Bedroom

**Baby Book - Phase Three**

**Chapter Sixty-seven - Setting Up the New Bedroom**

**Mid June, 2275**

When the door chime sounded, Mama looked at Grayson, and he went and pressed the intercom button, asking who it was. Then the reply came that it was the crew from Stores, with the new furniture, he hastened to open the door, pressing the button that would hold it open while they carried things in.

Baba came in with supper as the men were moving the furniture around to the new bedroom. He set the carryout boxes on the table and went and helped Mama to her feet, and then walked her around and into the new room, so that she could tell the men exactly where to put the furniture. Two beds, identical to the ones that Grayson and Amanda slept in now, and two dressers, just like theirs as well. Mama had them put one bed on each end of the room, with the two dressers side by side in the middle of the back wall. She stood in the doorway and looked around the room, and smiled.

One of the men came and squatted down, and very seriously told Grayson and Amanda that they must not get up on the new beds until the gel-packs in the mattresses had completely inflated. When they asked him when that would be, he smiled, and ruffled Grayson's hair, and told them to wait until tomorrow, after breakfast. They nodded, agreeing. But they walked over to watch with wide eyes as the mattresses were removed from their protective wrap and carefully unrolled, to lay flat on the beds, looking very strange indeed, all wrinkly and flat.

After the men left, they sat down and ate their supper, and then Baba went down to storage to get the last of the boxes that Mama wanted. When he came back, he moved one of the chairs into the new bedroom and carried Mama there, and then brought the box labeled 'baby clothes' in and sat it on top of one of the dressers. He lifted things out and let Mama tell him where to put them, while Grayson and Amanda watched. Tiny little socks, and tee-shirts, and stacks and stacks of diapers. All the pink things went back into the box. He resealed that box, and carried it to sit beside the front door, and brought in another, which had the changing pad in it, and the mobiles for the cradle, and a baby carrier that strapped against a chest, to hold a tiny baby that could not hold its head up yet. Grayson and Amanda examined everything.

There were also many toys, some of which Grayson and Amanda remembered. Mama had stories to tell about them all. The toys went into the bottom drawers of the dressers, where Grayson and Amanda would be able to get to them easily, when the time came. And there was a PADD, with synthesizer recipes on it, for teething biscuits, and popsicles, and ground rice cereal, and other things. Baba sat to put that in the cabinet under the synthesizer, so Amanda ran and did that.

The last box was labeled 'baby bedding', and Baba carried it into the big bedroom, picking Mama up and carrying her in to sit on the edge of the bed. He opened the box, and lifted out tiny sheets, and soft blankets, and a shawl that Mama wrapped around her shoulders, smiling. Mama told him which sheets she wanted on the mattresses in the cradles, and the two children helped to fold them around the mattresses, their father showing them how to fold the corners so that they stayed tightly in place. Each cradle then got a soft blanket folded over the top of the sheet, and they were ready. Amanda ran back into the new bedroom, and got a stack of diapers and brought them to the changing table that was against the wall in the big bedroom. Baba moved the cradles, so that they sat side-by-side against the wall beside the changing table. And the rest of the sheets went on the bottom shelf of the changing table. All the soft blankets went on the second shelf. The stack of small, soft washing cloths went on the top shelf, along with a small basin that had come out of the box the mobiles and carrier had been in.

Everything was unpacked now. All the empty boxes were stacked up, ready to go back to storage. And Mama was sitting there, looking around at everything, and smiling. Baba was about to carry her back into the living room when the comlink chimed, so he went to answer that instead. He came back, telling her that they had a package waiting on the transporter deck, from Africa. Mama giggled and clapped her hands, saying that it came at a perfect time. Baba carried her back to the couch, and hurried off, returning a short while later with a large box, which he set in the middle of the living room floor. As he lifted things out, one of the children would take them and carry them the short distance to where their mother sat. There was another one of those chest carrier things, and more tiny clothes in every shade of blue imaginable. And two soft blue blankets, and another big stack of diapers. And two new blue rattles, which Grayson and Amanda had great fun shaking. Mama told them where to put everything, and they ran back and forth with great enthusiasm, until everything was put away, and Baba sat the big box against the wall with the others.

Surely everything possible had been done now to get ready for the twins. Or so they thought, until Mama began to recite her shopping list - baby shampoo, and special wipes to clean them before putting on a fresh diaper, and many other things that they had never heard of before. Baba assured her that he would go to Stores on Monday and get all those things, and she smiled and leaned back on the couch, her feet propped up on the big fat pillow, and said she was ready to read a bedtime story. They ran quickly, to brush their teeth and put on their pajamas, bringing her their favorite books and snuggling down at her side.


	68. Chapter 68:Feet and Fists and Hard Heads

**Baby Book - Phase Three**

**Chapter Sixty-eight - Feet and Fists and Hard Heads**

**Late June, 2275**

When they walked into their quarters with the supper boxes, Mama was sitting on the couch, with her feet up on the big fat pillow, and her hands pressed to her belly. Baba stopped and looked at her, and asked whether anything was wrong, with a very strange sound in his voice.

"It's just your sons, using me for a punching bag. They're really hitting hard tonight." Mama was rubbing her tummy, and biting her lip.

Baba went and set the carry-out boxes on the table and went over to kneel down beside her, laying his hands on her tummy and moving them slowly about, a look of concentration on his face. When one of the babies kicked hard, his hand jumped. Amanda looked at Mama's tummy in astonishment. Where the babies really kicking that hard? And then his other hand jumped.

"You are correct. They are hitting very hard tonight. They are most active. I believe they are also hitting each other."

"Well, I think it's getting a little crowded in there." Mama's voice trembled a little bit.

"I shall attempt to calm them down, so that you may eat in peace. Think calm thoughts."

"I'm trying." A single tear trickled down Mama's cheek.

One of Baba's fingers gently wiped the tear away. "I am sure that you are, k'diwa." And then Baba got that intense look on his face again, and was very quiet for several minutes, and then Mama let loose with a big sigh, and relaxed back against the couch.

"Oh, thank you so much. That is such a relief."

Baba told her to be quiet for a few minutes, and he came to the table and set out the food, and told them to take their chairs, and then he went and got Mama, and set her down in her chair, and sat down opposite her, and they all ate, and told Mama about their day. And went they were finished, Mama looked at Baba, and in a very small voice, told him that she did not think she could go to her lab any more, because she was having trouble walking that far. He reached across the table, and took her hand in his, and rubbed her fingers, and she sighed. "You can still keep in touch via comlink, Nyota."

"Yes, but I'm beginning to think that I ought to just turn it all over to my second until I can really go back to work. It's just really beginning to be a drain. I worry too much."

"If that is your choice, I will inform Jim tomorrow."

"I think you better." Mama was not happy, but she looked so tired.

After supper was over, Amanda took her PADD and went to sit on the couch next to Mama to work on her lessons. Baba had her studying history now, and she was finding it fascinating. Mama put one arm around her and she carefully leaned back against her side, snuggling in and feeling very comfortable. And then the babies started moving around again. Mama made a funny sound and clutched at her tummy, and Amanda set down her PADD and turned around, rubbing against the hard spots on Mama's tummy. "Mama, is that a foot?"

"Yes, baby, that's a foot. And where your other hand is, that's a fist, I think."

Grayson heard their conversation, and came over to feel the lumps and bumps as well. "This one is too big to be a hand or foot, Mama, what is it?"

"Well, if it's hard, it's a head, and if it's softer, then it's a bottom."

"This must be a head then, because it's hard." Grayson jumped when the head butted hard against his hand. "Mama! That was hard!"

"Yes, it certainly was. Rub it for me, will you?" Both children began to rub her tummy softly, making little crooning noises. Mama lay her head back against the back of the couch, and relaxed, while the babies slowly settled down. "I think they like to feel you rubbing them. They've settled down again." Mama smiled at them, and they grinned back at her. Both children settled down with their lessons again, and Baba came over, settling down on the floor beside Mama's feet. He took first one foot, and then the other, and rubbed at them, wiggling her toes, and running his thumb against the sole of her feet. She closed her eyes and smiled at him, making soft little 'um' noises.

When the babies started banging around again, Baba lay his hands on Mama's tummy, rubbing over the hard heels poking out. "They are getting very strong."

"Oh, tell me about it. This morning one of them pushed a foot up under my ribs and I thought it was going to break, he was pushing so hard. I was on my way home, and I had to stop and lean against the corridor bulkhead until he stopped, before I could keep walking. Fortunately, nobody came by then or they probably would have called sick bay."

Baba watched her, and kept rubbing against the hard protrusions of the babies hands and feet and heads as they tumbled about, trying to find more room. "This is a head. This is the first one." Baba called the babies 'the first one' and 'the second one' all the time now. Amanda and Grayson thought that was funny, but Mama and Baba said they would not give them real names until after they were born. He moved the other hand and laid it over another big lump. "This is the second one. He is laying crosswise. This is not good."

"Well, they're still moving around a lot. I don't think they're in their final positions yet."

"Nevertheless, we should ask McCoy to scan them tomorrow, just to see."

"Okay. I won't object." She lay back, enjoying the feel of his warm hands on her swollen belly. "It always feels so good when you do that. I think they like the warmth."

Baba cocked his head to one side. "I believe you are correct. It is soothing to them. It will be useful to remember that when it is time for them to let you sleep." He turned to Grayson and Amanda. "I believe it is time for you to get ready for bed, if you want to say goodnight to your brothers."

Both children jumped up and raced off to brush their teeth and put on their pajamas and put away their toys and PADDs. Then they came running back and put their hands were Baba told them too, and listened to their brother's bright awareness. There were no words, but the babies were happy, they could all tell. Happy, and warm, but crowded.


	69. Chapter 69:Mama's Resting

**Baby Book - Phase Three**

**Chapter Sixty-nine - Mama's Resting**

**Mid July, 2275**

McCoy was there when they got home with Baba, carry-out boxes in their hands. Baba told them to go ahead and eat their supper, and stood at the bedroom door, talking to McCoy and looking into the bedroom, where Mama was resting.

"You don't need to look so worried. She's doing fine. No copper leakage in well over a month now. And her blood pressure's down some. And she's eight and a half months along now, which is really more than I hoped for in the beginning, so from now on, it's all gravy. Just keep feeding her off that list I gave you, and let her rest as much as she wants to, and get her feet propped up when she's sitting up. Those babies are doin' fine."

When McCoy stopped talking, Baba looked more relaxed, not like he might jump on somebody. "Shall I wake her now, to eat while the food is hot?"

"I don't think she's really asleep. We were talking just before you came in the door."

Baba stepped into the bedroom, and they heard the soft murmur of voices, and then Baba appeared again, carrying Mama to the table. McCoy waved at them, and walked out the door, and Baba set Mama's supper in front of her and sat down himself. And then Mama was asking how their day had gone, and what they were studying, and how all their friends were.

After supper was all cleared away, Baba carried Mama to the couch and put the big fat pillow under her feet, and brought her the newest communications technical journal and her knitting, and they sat down to do their lessons.

When Amanda heard a soft plop, she looked up. Mama had dropped the PADD. Amanda rose quietly, and moved the PADD back away from the edge of the couch, so that it wouldn't fall on the floor. And then she got the afghan off the shelf under the lamp table, and spread it out over Mama, covering her up as much as she could. When she sat back down again, she saw that Baba was watching her, one corner of his mouth quirked up. She put one finger to her lips, and Baba nodded.

When she finished her lesson, it was the end of the series on her data chip. She took her PADD to Baba, and he put his arm around her and gave her a little hug, and took the chip out and put another one in. She could hardly wait to see what was on it. She tapped the controls, until the menu came up and gave a little gasp, and then clapped one hand over her mouth, looking around to be sure she hadn't woken Mama up. She was going to study geography! Mountains and rivers and forests and lakes and everything! She grinned at Baba, and he smiled back at her, and she darted off to the playroom to study some more, where she wouldn't bother Mama.

It was not long after that that Grayson went in to talk to Baba. He opened his mouth, but then saw that Mama was sleeping, and closed it without saying anything. He held his PADD up to Baba, who raised one eyebrow at him. Then Baba looked, and saw that he had finished the last lesson. He removed the data chip, and picked up another one from the desk, inserting it into the PADD and handing it back to Grayson. Grayson tiptoed out of the living room and went to sit in the playroom, immediately looking to see what his new topic of study was. BONES! There were pictures of skeletons of all kinds of animals and when he moved his finger over them, the names of the bones showed up. In nothing flat, he was totally immersed in this new topic.

The next few days were very similar. Baba would bring Mama in from the bedroom at suppertime, and she would eat with them, and then sit on the couch and read for a while, or knit, and then fall asleep. Grayson and Amanda were very quiet, trying very hard not to disturb her. Aunt Chris came a couple of times, and ran her medical tricorder over Mama, and told Baba that she was doing just fine, but that the babies were growing so fast now that they were taking all her energy. Baba seemed relieved to hear that.

Mama even slept through the babies moving all around. They could sit on the floor and watch her tummy bulge out, and she just slept right through it. But every night, when they were ready for bed, Baba would lay his hands on Mama's tummy, and share the bright presence of their brothers with them.


	70. Ch 70:Miniature GreenBlooded Hobgoblins

**Baby Book - Phase Three**

**Chapter Seventy - Miniature Green-blooded Hobgoblins**

**20 July, 2275**

Spock was reading reports from the beta-shift lab crew when Nyota made a small sound, accompanied by a sudden surge in the link between them. His head jerked up and his eyes met hers across the room. Her eyes were wide and her hands were on her extremely swollen belly. Immediately, he was up and kneeling by her side, splaying his hands out across her belly, feeling the tightness of the muscles there. He could sense his sons, much quieter than usual, but with a decidedly different feel to them. And then it came again, that ripple of disquiet, not quite a cramp, but most definitely not a normal muscle movement. "Nyota?"

She looked at him. "It feels strange. This is not the muscle cramps I have been having, but it doesn't feel exactly like a contraction, either. Maybe it's because I'm so full of babies that it feels different. Maybe you ought to call McCoy."

He wasted no time in doing exactly that. And then called Chris immediately afterwards. Chris and Kurik arrived right on the heels of McCoy, and Chris went to shoo the children off to bed while McCoy was busy with his medical tricorder. Spock hovered over his shoulder, trying to interpret the readouts, until McCoy groused at him to get out of the way. Kurik went into the bedroom and retrieved the small bag there and brought it in and set it on the corner of the desk. When Spock saw what he had done, he nodded, relieved that someone had remembered.

By the time Chris came back into the living area, the children both in their beds, McCoy was calling for a gurney, over Spock's objection that his carrying her would be faster. "We don't need to rush that fast. Gurney's safer. Chris, are you here to babysit or are you available to help out?"

Kurik chimed in then, stating that he would stay with the children, leaving Chris to help with the delivery. When the orderlies arrived with the gurney, McCoy did let Spock lift Nyota and place her on the gurney, but then made him step back and let the orderlies place the protective webbing over her. Spock turned to Kurik, as though to say something, but the other man made a waving motion with his hand, and Spock simply nodded, and turned to follow the medical team through the door.

The trip to sick bay seemed interminable, but in reality only took a few moments. While Chris assisted Nyota into a hospital shift, Spock scrubbed, the routine memorized from his previous experiences. Another nurse came, and held up a sterile gown for him, and he slid his arms carefully into it and the nurse fastened the seals in the back. There was a wheeled stool positioned near the head of the biobed, and he sat upon it after checking to be sure that Nyota was properly positioned.

And now it began. Chris was attaching the new fetal monitoring system to Nyota's belly to augment the signals coming directly from the biobed. And M'Benga and Sam Harris, head of Obstetrics and Pediatrics, and Angela Makeba, the new head pediatrics nurse, all came in at a run only moments later. Makeba took over the fetal monitoring system, leaving Chris available to assist McCoy and M'Benga. Harris was reading all the signals from all the systems in the room, while McCoy had her past delivery records up on a large viewscreen for comparison. Everyone in the room had a task, and was concentrating hard on it. Spock reached over, and took one of Nyota's hands in his, and began to stroke softly, helping her to relax. She began to breathe in long, slow breaths, trying to achieve the state of concentration that would enable her to weather what was coming.

The first concern that all the medical people had, once everything was connected and all the signals were coming through correctly, was the position of the two small boys. It was with great relief that they determined that both were now head down and ready in the correct position for a normal birth. No interventions would be necessary on that account.

No sooner had that determination been made, than there was a sudden gush of fluid from Nyota's body. Chris hurried to clean her up, and cover her with a dry sheet. Harris was running a small device over her, trying to determine which membranes had ruptured, while McCoy was adjusting the supports at the foot of the biobed, and Chris helped her get her feet up so that her knees were bent. When it was determined that the membranes that had ruptured belonged to the twin who appeared to be first in line, there was a small amount of relaxation among the medical people. And then Nyota gave a great gasp, and squeezed down hard on his hands. Immediately he leaned forward, and began to coach her to breathe, sending her calm and love, and working immediately to draw the pain away from her so that she could concentrate.

Things seemed to happen very swiftly after that and there was no time for him to get into position behind her. Instead he stayed at her side, brushing her hair back from her forehead, and whispering words of praise and love in between instructions on breathing. Two small beds with hoods over them appeared against the far wall of the room, along with two more nurses, but there was no time to think about that now. Nyota had his hands in a death grip, and was panting hard. "Push?" She whispered. He turned to McCoy. "She wants to know whether she can push now."

"Go right ahead, darlin'. I can see black hair already."

With a sigh of relief, she took a deep breath and bore down hard, clenching his hands so tightly that it was painful. Not however, anything he could not, would not, gladly bear in order to assist her. She took another deep breath, and bore down again, and Makeba leaned forward to hand the small suction device to McCoy. He turned his head, watching, and saw thick black hair, and heard the first thin wail. Another hard push, and McCoy was lifting up the small body, and Makeba was searing the cord, and carrying their son off to one of those small beds.

And then there was immediately another gush of fluid, and McCoy pushed back quickly, cursing, trying to escape without becoming soaked. Nyota giggled, and McCoy glared at her, and then grinned. "Second one's eager to join his brother."

And that was a very accurate statement, as almost immediately after that, Nyota began to pant heavily again. He tried to split his attention, between her, and what Harris and Makeba and the other nurse were doing over at that small bed. He could hear their son's vigorous wailing, and could lightly sense his indignation. And then all his attention was back on her again, as she inhaled deeply and bore down again. It was only a few minutes after that that McCoy was busy with the suction again, the third nurse hovering at his shoulder. And then there was a final hard push, and the second twin was in McCoy's hands. The nurse took him immediately to the second small bed, and Harris was at her side, and they were busy.

He brushed damp hair back off of Nyota's face, and stroked his fingers down her cheek, filling her with his love, and gratitude, and she smiled at him, so tired, but so happy. McCoy was still working, and Chris was assisting him, while Makeba removed the fetal monitoring system, but by the time that Harris stood back, smiling, they were finished, and cleaning Nyota up. They got her legs down, and tucked a warm blanket about her, and then the other two nurses were there, with two blue-blanketed bundles. Nyota was handed one, and he was handed the other, and they sat there, stunned, looking at the faces of their miracles.

He ran one finger gently down the side of the face of the tiny boy in his arms. "This is the first one."

"Then I have the second one."

McCoy looked at them strangely. "No, you have it backwards. The one Nyota is holding was the firstborn."

Nyota laughed softly then. "Ah, but we've been calling them that for some time now, to keep them separate in our minds."

"Ah. You could have just gone ahead and named them, if you could tell them apart like that."

He looked up at the doctor. "Not until we could look upon them, and sense how they reacted to their environment. Now we can give them the proper names."

Nyota was gently teasing at the ears of the tiny boy in her arms, helping the points to unfurl. "This one is Semik."

"Then I have Sobek." He looked down at his son, entirely content.

M'Benga finished his analysis and came to give his report. "They are fine. All lifesigns are well within the parameters we had established. And their blood type is virtually identical to yours, Spock, which is a considerable relief for us."

"For me as well, doctor. It is good to know that the stock I have built up in your blood bank could be useful if they needed it."

M'Benga bent down to get a good look at the faces of the babies he had helped towards life, and grinned widely. "You've got two good-lookers there. Going to have a trail of girls following them around in a few years."

Nyota giggled. "More than just a few years, I hope."

Harris conferred with McCoy, and then came over to offer his congratulations. "They both have Apgars of ten, which is tremendous. And their birth-weights are well within the acceptable range for single-births. You did an excellent job, Lieutenant Commander. These babies won't need incubators, or an extended stay in sick bay. You can take them home in two days, barring anything unforeseen happening." And then he turned, and exited the room, taking Makeba and the other two nurses with him.

Chris came over then, and traded the babies off, so that each parent got to hold the other baby. Nyota immediately unfurled Sobek's ears, while he looked at her with wide eyes. Upon feeling the warmth of his father's body, Semik immediately stopped his mild fussing, and settled down, his eyelids drooping. Spock divided his attention between his sons and his wife, sensing when she began to drowse, and catching Chris's eyes. Chris went, and gently removed the baby from her arms, and settled it into one of the beds, the one that now bore a small placard containing the name "S'chn T'gai Sobek". He noted that the other bed was labeled "S'chn T'gai Semik". He had no idea who had done that, but it pleased him immensely that it had been done.

When both boys were laying in their beds, McCoy came over with a small device in his hands, and did something with the controls there, so that two small bands were extruded. He held them up for Spock to see, and there were the names again. Carefully, he wrapped the bands around the tiny wrists, checking to be sure that he had the correct name on each boy. And then Chris moved the small beds, so that they were near the biobed where Nyota was drowsing, and she and McCoy smiled and withdrew, leaving the parents alone, with their new sons. He sat there, softly stroking her face, while she slipped deeper into sleep, worn out. And then he sat there a while longer, listening to the three hearts of those he loved beating softly.


	71. Chapter 71:Two Babies Wake Each Other Up

**Baby Book - Phase Three**

**Chapter Seventy-one - Two Babies Wake Each Other Up**

**Early August, 2275**

Grayson and Amanda were beside themselves waiting for Mama and Baba to bring the babies home. Aunt Chris and Uncle Kurik were there with them, trying to keep them calm. But when the door opened, both children ran forward. Mama laughed at them and told them they would have to wait until everyone was inside, so they ran back in and stood by the table with Aunt Chris. Baba walked in and stood by the couch. And then the orderly rolled in the autochair with Mama in it, holding both babies. Aunt Chris came and took one of the babies, and handed it to Uncle Kurik, who looked surprised, but held on. Then she took the other baby, and held it, and Baba picked Mama up out of the autochair and settled her down on the couch. The orderly wheeled the autochair back out the door and the door shut and Grayson ran forward to slid the fat pillow under Mama's feet. Amanda had the soft afghan ready to cover Mama's lap. And then Aunt Chris handed Mama the baby she had and took the other one from Uncle Kurik and handed it to her as well. Now Mama had a baby on each arm again.

Grayson and Amanda got as close as they could, leaning on the couch. Baba leaned over and gently turned back the blankets from around the babies' faces, so that the two older children could see them. Amanda gasped in awe at the two tiny faces, with dark eyelashes spread on their cheeks and tiny little pointed ears. Both babies had straight glossy black hair, like Baba's, and they looked exactly alike. Grayson was looking from one to the other, and then could not help himself. "Mama, how do you tell them apart?"

Mama grinned at him. She looked up at Baba. "Show them the name bracelets." Baba stretched out one hand and turned the blankets back some more, and they saw that each baby had a small white bracelet around his wrist, with his full name printed on it.

Baba knelt down on the floor next to the couch now. "When they are just a little older, you will be able to tell them apart by touching them." Grayson looked thoughtful. Amanda just wiggled.

Aunt Chris came in from the bedroom with two pillows in her hands and a big smile on her face. "Okay now, the two of you hop up on the couch."

Unsure what she was going to do, both children did as she told them. And then she put a pillow in each child's lap. She reached over and took the closest baby out of Mama's arms and laid him on the pillow on Amanda's lap, putting one of Amanda's arms around the top of his head. And then she took the other baby, and laid him on the pillow on Grayson's lap. The two children were stunned. Baba settled down facing them, sitting cross-legged on the floor now, and gently reached out to unwrap the babies, so that they could see the tiny fingers and toes. Amanda was in seventh heaven, and Grayson wasn't far behind.

But then the baby on Grayson's lap opened his eyes and yelled loudly. Grayson also jumped. What a lot of noise out of such a tiny thing. Baba stuck his finger down into the cover over the diaper and explained that he was wet. He stood up and picked up the baby and carried him into the bedroom to change his diaper. But the loud noise had awoken the other baby, who now started to cry as well. Aunt Chris checked him and said his diaper was wet as well, and took him into the bedroom, picking up one of the large waterproof cloths and laying it on the bed to make another changing table.

When the babies were dry, the crying changed to snuffles, and Baba brought them back to Mama. "They are hungry now." Mama told Grayson to put the pillows under her elbows, to help support the weight of the babies, and Aunt Chris held up the afghan, tucking it up over Mama's shoulders as she got the babies positioned. Shortly after that, while the babies were still nursing, Aunt Chris and Uncle Kurik left, saying to call them if any help was needed.

Baba was home for the next two weeks, and it was very nice. But it quickly became obvious that if one baby woke up, the other one would soon wake as well. And they woke up several times during the night. Mama looked tired all the time, even though she took a nap every day. And then one afternoon, Grayson had an idea. While the babies were crying, and Baba was changing one and Mama was changing the other, Grayson got his ka'athyra and sat on floor in the corner of the bedroom, and began to play a lullaby. In just a few minutes, the babies had calmed down. Baba turned to Grayson and quirked his lips up at him, his eyes twinkling. "That was an excellent idea, Grayson. Thank you very much."

"How long will it take them to stop crying like that, Baba?"

Mama laughed out loud, and Baba's lips twitched. "It will take them several months to learn that we will not let them stay wet or hungry. Right now everything is so new to them that all they know to do when they are uncomfortable is to cry."

"And when one cries, the other cries, too."

"Unfortunately, that is the case."

After two weeks, Baba had to go back to regular duty, leaving Grayson and Amanda to help Mama when she needed it. Grayson's ka'athyra was used on a regular basis. Amanda hummed. They didn't know what Mama did when no one was there to help her. But slowly, she looked less tired and more like herself.


	72. Chapter 72:Seven is Grown Up

**Baby Book - Phase Three**

**Chapter Seventy-two - Seven is Grown Up**

**16 August, 2275**

Grayson woke up very early that morning, and jumped out of bed, all excited. It was his birthday! Today he was seven years old, all grown up. He raced into the bathroom and took a quick bath, and back to his bedroom, and dressed in the new clothes Mama had laid out last night. The fact that it was only 0600 did not register on him at all.

It was not until he went back into the playroom, and realized that the rest of the apartment was still dark, that he stopped to consider what time it was. Well, the babies would be awake soon, so he would just sit down and work on his lessons until then. He went back into his bedroom and sat on his bed, leaning against the wall, and memorized another set of bones.

When he heard the wail of one of the babies, he looked up. Less than a minute later, the other began to cry as well. Now he could hear both Mama and Baba, speaking softly to the babies. They would change their diapers, and then Mama would prop herself up at the head of the bed and nurse them, while Baba took his shower and dressed in his uniform. After that, Baba would come to check and see that he and Amanda were up and getting ready, and Mama would take her shower. Today was the first day that the whole family was going to the mess hall for breakfast. And then the babies were going to sick bay, to be weighed and measured. Since school was out for summer break, he and Amanda could go to sick bay with them, and then to their play areas after that. The babies had stopped crying, so he went back to his bones.

Fifteen minutes later, Baba stuck his head through the bedroom door and raised one eyebrow at him. "Good morning, Grayson. You are up early this morning."

"Good morning, Baba. I could not sleep. I was too excited."

Baba's lips quirked up. "Today you are seven years old. Something to be excited about."

Grayson grinned back. "I am all grown up."

Baba looked at him, his eyes twinkling. "Perhaps not entirely. But you are well on your way." And then he turned and went to be sure that Amanda was out of bed. Someone always had to check on her, or she would sleep all morning.

When Amanda and Mama where dressed and ready to go, Mama put one of the babies in the colorful cloth sling that he remembered her using for Amanda when she was a baby. And Baba put the other one in that carrier thing that strapped around his chest. Both babies were sound asleep. The family set off for the mess hall, the first time in over two months that they had all gone there together.

When they entered, there was a sudden hush, and then a great rush of noise. People were standing up and clapping, and grinning. Mama flushed, even Grayson could see it, and Baba's lips twitched, even though he was trying hard to hide it. Mama hurried them to the serving line, out of sight of the main room.

When they emerged from the serving line, Baba had one tray, and Grayson had another. He walked very carefully, keeping it balanced so that it would not spill. Amanda walked by his side, very quiet, so as not to disturb him. He made it to the table, and set the tray down, and grinned at his success. From across the table, Uncle Kurik looked at him, one corner of his mouth quirked up and his eyes twinkling. "You are all grown up, today, Grayson."

Grayson grinned back at him. "Yes, I am. I am seven years old."

"My, I had no idea you were so ancient. That is a real accomplishment." Uncle Kurik's face did not give away the fact that he was joking with Grayson, but Aunt Chris was laughing now. Grayson was just happy.

After they had finished breakfast (and Mama had let him have pancakes this morning!), they headed down the hall to sick bay. Nurse Makeba weighed and measured each of the babies, saying that they were growing nicely. And then Mama and Baba walked them down the corridors to the day care center, where they left Amanda, and then on to the education center gymnasium, where there was an all-day event planned today for all the primary school students. He was really looking forward to that.

And at lunch time, when they brought the cart with the sandwiches and fruit in, there was a big cake on it, with candles and everything, and everybody got a piece. And he blew all the candles out with one big breath! And Jilly was there, to get the first piece, smiling so happily at him.

That evening, in the mess hall, there was another cake! He got to blow candles out again, grinning widely. And the noise didn't even wake the babies up, thank goodness. He did not want them crying and spoiling everyone's good time.

Back in their quarters, after the babies were settled down in their cradles, Mama and Baba brought out a box, wrapped in light blue paper, and handed it to him. He settled right down to open it up, and found four new PADDS, each one loaded with a different textbook. There was one on anatomy, and one on general first aid, and one that was a survey of all the species that were part of the Federation, and the last was a history of Vulcan. He could not decide which one he wanted to read first. He jumped up and hugged both parents, overjoyed. And then he took his textbooks, and went straight into the playroom, and sat down on the floor to read.


	73. Chapter 73:How Do I Carry Two Babies?

**Baby Book - Phase Three**

**Chapter Seventy-three - How Do I Carry Two Babies?**

**Early September, 2275**

Nyota stood in the bedroom. Both babies were sleeping in their cradles. She really, really, wanted to go for a walk. She had the bright kanga in her hands, but she couldn't figure out how she would arrange two babies in it. The strap-on baby carrier that Spock had been using would only hold one baby. And she couldn't wear that AND the kanga. She was stumped. With a slight sigh, she laid the kanga down on the bed and went back into the living area to see whether she had any messages or not.

When Spock walked in right after shift end, to collect her and the babies before picking up the two older children to go to the mess hall, she asked him the question that had been bothering her. "How do I carry both babies at once? I wanted to go for a walk this afternoon, and I couldn't figure out how to carry them."

He cocked his head to the side and drew his eyebrows together slightly, his lips pursed. "I had not considered this. It is indeed a problem. I promise to give this a great deal of thought, but for now, we need to go and collect Grayson and Amanda."

"Yes, you're right." She picked up the kanga and spread it out and went to lift one of the twins out of his cradle. She laid him on the cloth and folded it up over him and then lifted it and tied the ends securely, while Spock was strapping on the chest carrier, prior to picking up the other twin and sliding him down into it. The baby laid his face against his father's chest and went immediately back to sleep. They headed out, down the corridors to the area of the ship where the school rooms were.

After they had returned to their quarters, and the babies were tucked back in their cradles, and Grayson and Amanda were busy in the playroom, Spock sat down at the comlink and began to enter search terms. Nyota leaned over his shoulder to see what he was doing. There on the screen she saw several models of twin strollers. But the children illustrated in them were already sitting up. And those strollers were certainly not available in Stores. As he continued to search, adding terms to narrow the displayed results, she drew another chair over and settled down beside him to watch.

Nothing that they found seemed to be at all what they were looking for. Finally he thought to use the word 'sling' in his search terms, and then they saw images of women carrying two infants using long strips of fabric. Nyota leaned forward, and asked him to enlarge the images. They looked closely at the way the fabric was wrapped. And then they found one that had a kind of harness under it, with bracing across the back, so that all the weight of the babies would not be on the shoulders. The cloth strips appeared to be fastened to the front of the harness. This looked to be the best alternative. It could be used as the babies grew.

Of course, the best solution would be for each parent to carry one baby, but that would not always be possible. Spock saved all the images of this type of carrier that they could find, and also the descriptive text. He bundled it all up, and wrote a note to go with it, and sent copies to Kurik and Scotty. Before it was time for Grayson and Amanda to go to bed, both men had responded, indicating their willingness to assist in the construction of the harness. They would work on it this weekend. Nyota was very pleased.

On Saturday morning, both men showed up at their door. Scotty had some sort of gadget in his hands. They had Nyota stand in the middle of the living area, with her arms away from her sides, and they measured her with the gadget until they had a good 3-D representation of her upper torso. And then all three men took off for the Engineering labs.

When they returned several hours later, Spock had the new carrier in his hands. With twinkling eyes, he handed it to Nyota, who wasted no time in trying it on. It was a perfect fit. She grinned widely. Spock brought Sobek to her, and she wound the left side sling around him, cradling him perfectly and fastening the ends in the special clips that they had provided. And then Spock brought Semik to her, and she fastened him on the right side. Now she had both babies secured, and balanced. She walked around the room, smiling. Scotty was grinning widely. Grayson and Amanda came out of the playroom to see what was going on, and exclaimed over the new carrier that their mother was wearing. They wanted to go for a walk to test it out.

Nyota thanked Kurik and Scotty for helping out, and they both stated that it had been an interesting assignment and one which they had enjoyed solving. Nyota took her older children by the hands, and they set off down the corridor, Spock following along behind, amused.

When they returned home, she would not let him help her disassemble the slings, saying that he would not be there to help her when she needed to use this carrier, and he agreed, standing back to watch and forcing himself not to assist. When she had the babies back in their cribs, and had removed the carrier, she threw herself in his arms and hugged him tightly. "Oh, thank you, thank you. This is exactly what I needed. Now I can start walking around during the day, becoming more active, and closer to being ready to go back to work."

"You do not need to return to work yet, k'diwa. You still have three weeks of maternity leave left."

"Yes, but I really need to start exercising and get my stamina built back up. I'm feeling much better now, but my muscle tone is just not good at all. It was such a long time that I was on restricted activities that I really, really need to start now or I'm not going to be able to endure a full shift when I do go back to work."

Spock looked down at her, and realized that she was correct. "I shall be glad to assist you in regaining your muscle tone, Nyota."

She grinned wickedly at him. "I'm sure you would be. And I'm absolutely certain that I will take advantage of that offer."

It then occurred to him that she had something entirely different in mind than he had meant, but he said nothing at all.


	74. Chapter 74:New Vulcan Calling

**Baby Book - Phase Three**

**Chapter Seventy-four - New Vulcan Calling**

**Mid September, 2275**

Nyota was working at the desk when the comlink chimed. Absently she responded. "Uhura here."

"Ko-fu, it is good to see you looking so well."

Her head snapped up from the report she had been reading. "Sarek! We weren't expecting you to call! Let me get Spock."

"I would be delighted to speak with you, Nyota. How are my new grandsons doing?"

She laughed. "They are eating like little pigs and gaining weight like crazy. Spock got Scotty and Kurik to help him make a special harness for me, so that I can carry them both without it killing my shoulders or back, but they're growing so fast I'm afraid they're going to be too heavy for me to carry both of them, even before I get back to work."

"That will be soon, now, will it not?"

"Yes, only another couple of weeks. Then it's back to the bridge for me."

"It is good that you have recovered sufficiently to be able to resume your normal duties."

It was at this point that Spock leaned over Nyota's shoulder. "Sa-mekh. We were not expecting your call. Is there a problem of some sort?"

"No problem. But I do have news. Your cousin T'Boh has been delivered of a daughter. Varun informs me that she is to be named T'Ina."

Nyota beamed. "This is her second daughter, then, making four children altogether."

"That is correct, yes. The clan is growing strong. There are now twenty children, counting Saavik."

Spock knelt down, so that his eyes were level with the screen. "How does Saavik progress?"

"She is doing well in school. Thank you for the additional textbooks which you sent her, she did appreciate them very much. She still has problems with other children at times. The two other children who came to the colony at the same time that she did also continue to have problems. I fear that she has a difficult life before her. But she is much calmer now than in the beginning, and wears her sandals every day." Sarek's lips quirked slightly. Both Spock and Nyota knew what a trial it had been, to get her to wear her sandals.

Nyota looked thoughtful. "It is perhaps unfortunate that there were no other girls for so many years."

Sarek tilted his head slightly to one side. "She does take great joy in caring for the much smaller girls, though. She has a great sense of responsibility. And now I would like to see my grandchildren."

Nyota grinned and called out to Grayson and Amanda, who came running, while Spock went into the bedroom, coming back with Sobek, and then returning for Semik. Each parent held one of the babies, while Grayson and Amanda excitedly filled Sarek in on everything the babies had been doing, until his lips twitched, and his eyes sparkled.

And then Elinor came and sat on the corner of his desk, and cooed over the babies, while her own children tugged on her skirts.

Nyota looked at her critically. "It will not be long before you have a new baby as well."

Elinor sighed and rubbed the small of her back. "Any day now is fine with me. I don't know how you managed to carry two for so long. One is plenty for me."

Sarek lifted their daughter T'Elia up on his lap, and the sight of her curly red hair, as always, caused Amanda to exclaim. "Why can't I have red hair like that?"

"Because neither of your parents has anyone in their family with red hair, Amanda." Spock gave the same explanation that he had given so often before. She just didn't seem to want to accept it.

When the babies woke up and began to wail, the call was quickly ended, and the babies were changed and fed. While Nyota was nursing them, she told Amanda and Grayson that they had a new cousin, and gave them the little information that Sarek had provided.

Grayson looked thoughtful. "If there are twenty children in the clan, then we have sixteen cousins."

"Yes, that is correct, my son." Spock waited to hear what else he might say.

"When will Uncle Sybok get married and start having babies for the clan?"

"That question I cannot answer. Only Sybok knows the answer to that one."

"Can we not ask him?"

Nyota giggled helplessly while she waited to see what kind of an answer Spock would come up with. He turned and glared at her, unable to find an answer which would be acceptable to his son. Eventually, he simply sighed, and gathered Grayson up. "We cannot. We shall just have to wait."

Neither of the older children thought that was a very good answer.


	75. Chapter 75:Mama's Going Back to Work

**Baby Book - Phase Three**

**Chapter Seventy-five - Mama's Going Back to Work**

**Late September, 2275**

Nyota handed the last of the maternity uniforms to Spock, who folded it neatly and laid it in the storage box. And then he began to hand her out her regular uniforms, which she hung up in the closet. When that was finished, he sealed the top of the box and carried it out to sit by the door to the corridor. "I will take it down to storage tomorrow."

She gave him a quick kiss, and a smile, and went to pick up Semik, who had just woken up. If she got him quick enough, maybe Sobek would not wake up. Oops, too late. Spock came back into the bedroom and picked up the second baby, and efficiently changed his diaper. "Do we need to do laundry tonight?"

"No, I did it this morning. I wanted to start the week out with everything clean."

"That is certainly a good idea. One never knows what might happen."

"But the babies will always need diapers."

"Do you have the supplies you will take to the nursery tomorrow ready?"

"Yes, and there are four bottles of breast milk in the stasis unit, all labeled, ready to put in the tote in the morning."

"I will remember."

"I know you will." She smiled at him, and shifted her weight a little bit, trying to get more comfortable. She actually thought nursing two babies at once might go easier after they were old enough to hold themselves up. Spock came and adjusted the pillows, and she leaned back with a sigh. "That's better."

Grayson and Amanda came around the door into the bedroom. "Mama are you ready to go back to work?"

"Indeed I am. You know how much I enjoy staying home to take care of you guys, but it's time for me to get back to the bridge, before they forget how good I am."

Spock raised both eyebrows high. "I do not believe that is possible, Nyota. Jim has complained every single day since you were restricted from the bridge. He has been counting down the days until you are back."

"You didn't tell me that before."

He looked uncomfortable now. "I did not think it wise to remind you of what you were missing."

"Well, you're probably right there. I would have gotten crabby." Her husband looked at her, but said nothing. But his eyes twinkled.

The next morning everyone rushed around. Spock had Sobek in the chest carrier today, and Nyota had Semik in the kanga. There was also the tote bag with an extra change of clothing, just in case, the four bottles of breast milk, and the boys' medical chips. Of course, no one expected to need those, but it was required.

They headed first for the nursery, and settled the boys into two cribs, right next to one another, giving the tote bag to one of the attendants, and leaving the chest carrier and kanga draped over the end of one of the cribs. They managed to get out of the room without the babies waking up, and Nyota heaved a sigh of relief.

Breakfast passed uneventfully, and Grayson and Amanda were escorted to their rooms and hugged goodbye. And then it was into the turbolift and up to the bridge. When they stepped out through the turbolift doors, there was an outbreak of applause, led by the man seated in the command chair. Nyota shook her head, and proceeded around the rim of the bridge, to take her seat at her station, gently caressing the console. She was very glad to be back where she belonged.


	76. Chapter 76:Time to Play

**Baby Book - Phase Three**

**Chapter Seventy-six - Time to Play**

**October, 2275**

Amanda practically ran into the day care center. Today was Dmitry's birthday and she needed to help out even more today. She didn't want anything to spoil his special day. Now that she was the oldest child in day care, she felt even more responsible for helping to keep order.

Ankaret and Lauren were already there, seated in the fuzzies with Ekaterina. So Dmitry and Takahira must be here, too. Ah, there they were, playing with the colored blocks. Everything was going good, then. She settled down to see that Lauren had a fuzzy she had never seen before. Had they gotten some new ones to replace the ones that were getting worn? She got up to go and ask Mr Dan, who told her that they had received a number of new toys, with his eyes twinkling. They were mixed in with the old ones, and a few very worn ones had been removed.

She wandered over to watch the boys with the blocks and realized that there were more blocks than there used to be. So that was another of the new things. No one was in the sandbox yet, so she wandered in that direction. Yes, several new sifting screens, and a new pail, and some little shovely things. She wandered what else was new, but Uncle Jim and Aunt Cathy came in just then with George and Winona May, as she got distracted. George, as expected, went straight for the sandpile. She took Winona May's hand and walked very slowly, but the smaller girl sat down half way to the fuzzies and crawled the rest of the way.

She was playing a peekaboo game with Winona May and one of the new fuzzies when Benjamin came in. Although he would have liked to get in the sandbox, his father sat him down near the blocks. Dmitry handed him a long round red pillar block, and Benjamin waved it all around.

Uncle Scotty brought Patrick in right after Dr M'Benga left, and set him down beside Benjamin. The two small boys chortled happily to see each other, and Benjamin offered Patrick a taste of his red pillar block. Patrick tried his new teeth out on it, but rejected it in favor of a blue one that Dmitry handed him.

Now there were only two missing - and there they came. Aunt Tamara came and brought Karen over to join the other girls in the fuzzy pile and gave everyone hugs. Jack headed straight for the sandbox.

Everything went smoothly until nap time. None of the boys except Dmitry wanted to take a nap today. Finally Mr Dan and Miss Betty had to tell them there would be no birthday cake if they didn't settle down. There were lots of glares over that, but they finally settled down.

After naptime, someone from the kitchen staff wheeled in a special cart, with a whole tray of cupcakes on top! Every cupcake had a candle on it. That was way too many candles! But Dmitry was clapping his hands and laughing, so she didn't say anything. She guessed that two year olds couldn't count very well. Miss Lou lit the candles and Miss Tina held Dmitry up and he blew hard, and all the candles went out. And then each child was handed one, and everything was very, very quiet while cupcakes and frosting were consumed.

By the time the parents arrived to pick the children up, they were all ramped up on the sugar they had eaten. Even Dmitry was running around and yelling. Amanda was glad to get out of the noise, that is, until the twins began to fuss. Maybe the day care center had been quieter.


	77. Chapter 77:Helping Jilly Learn

**Baby Book - Phase Three**

**Chapter Seventy-seven - Helping Jilly Learn**

**November, 2275**

It was in the middle of the morning that the Primary Teacher, Miss Sally, came over and asked him if he would be willing to help her with another student who was having trouble with arithmetic. Grayson nodded yes, and quickly shut down the computer learning program he was using, standing up, ready to follow Miss Sally.

Miss Sally led him across the room, to a low table spread with worksheets, where only one student sat. It was Jilly. She raised her head and saw Grayson there and smiled widely. "Hello, Grayson."

"Hello, Jilly."

"Oh, good, you two already know each other. Jilly, Grayson is going to help you with the arithmetic worksheets, okay?"

"Yes, Miss Sally, that would be nice."

Miss Sally smiled at them, and turned and walked away to help some of the other students. Grayson sat down beside Jilly, extremely happy. "Show me where you are having trouble, Jilly."

"I guess I just have trouble with all of it. Numbers just don't seem to make much sense to me."

Grayson thought hard. "Then we will start at the beginning." And so he did, showing Jilly how each number corresponded to a certain amount of real things. And how they went in a certain order, with the value always increasing. From there, he went into addition, explaining it so simply that she had no trouble with it at all. By lunchtime, she had finished all the addition problems on all the worksheets on the table. And she was grinning.

While they were eating their lunch, he kept her busy counting everything on the table. Miss Sally noticed, and smiled at them. After lunch, he started in on subtraction. After a few minutes, he got up and went and asked Miss Sally for some items to use as counters, and she gave him a bowl full of tiny stones, in many different colors, off the corner of her desk. He carefully carried the bowl back to the table and began to lay the stones out, moving them around, explaining what he was doing continuously. Jilly would ask him a question, and he would lay out more stones, moving them from one place to another as he answered her question. By the time the day was over, Jilly had completed all the subtraction problems on all the worksheets on the table, and was very excited over what she had learned. Miss Sally was happy, too. So far, three teachers had tried to explain numbers to Jilly without succeeding.

After that day, they did not spend all day on arithmetic, but by the end of the month Jilly had learned to multiply and divide as well as add and subtract. And Grayson had taught her the beginnings of algebra and set theory as well. Numbers did not seem strange to her at all anymore. Miss Sally began to wonder what other subjects Grayson might tutor in.


	78. Chapter 78:Lauren's Two

**Baby Book - Phase Three**

**Chapter Seventy-eight - Lauren's Two!**

**December, 2275**

Aunt Chris brought Lauren into the day care center all dressed up in new clothes - pale aqua overalls and a white shirt with little aqua polka dots on it and ruffled cuffs and neck. She looked adorable. Amanda went right over and told her so. Lauren grinned and bounced up and down. "Lauren dorble!"

Amanda giggled. "Yes you are, Lauren, just adorable."

Ankaret came over to see Lauren's new clothes. "Pretty, Lauren. Is today special?"

Lauren laughed and bounced some more. "Pitty Lauren dorble. Bufday."

Amanda remembered then, today was Lauren's second birthday. She turned to Ankaret. "Yes, that's right. Today is Lauren's second birthday! I wonder whether we're going to get cake?"

Lauren's eyes got big. "Cake? Have Cake?"

"I don't know, Lauren. Let's go ask Miss Betty." All three girls went across the room to where Miss Betty stood talking to Miss Lou. Both women looked down to see what the little girls wanted.

"Miss Betty, today is Lauren's second birthday. Is there going to be cake?"

Miss Betty's eyes twinkled. "After naptime."

All the girls smiled at that, and then went to play. But Dmitry had heard what they asked Miss Betty, and he told Patrick and Takahira, and they told Benjamin and Ekaterina and Winona May and Karen, and pretty soon everybody knew about it. The children all got so excited that Mr Dan had to whistle loudly to get their attention and tell everybody to calm down.

Naptime was restless that day, as everybody was looking forward to birthday cake. When the cart came wheeling in, everybody sat up and squealed. The ensign pushing the cart looked around, startled. Miss Betty just shook her head, and told everyone they could get up.

When all the children were seated around the low tables, she lit the two big candles on the cake and Lauren made a big face and blew out the candles and everyone yelled and clapped. And then Miss Betty and Miss Lou and Miss Tina and Mr Dan cut the cake and put the pieces on little plates and gave everybody one. And it was very, very quiet until all the cake was gone.


	79. Chapter 79:We've Been Invaded

**Baby Book - Phase Three**

**Chapter Seventy-nine - We've Been Invaded**

**January, 2276**

Amanda was so excited. This was the day that the twins moved from the nursery to the day care center. She bounced up and down in her seat in the mess hall, and Mama looked at her sternly. She immediately sat still, not looking to see whether Baba had noticed her activity. Maybe if she was just quiet for the rest of breakfast, they would forget. And just then, Semik grabbed a piece of toast off Mama's plate and waved it around in the air, jelly flying everywhere. Baba reached out and grabbed his hand, pulling the food away from him. Mama was busy with her napkin, cleaning up little bits of jelly that had flown everywhere. Fortunately, the jelly was red, and didn't really show on her uniform. But she was really mad at Semik, who just sat on her lap and grinned. Sobek was looking at Baba's plate, but Baba hadn't put any jelly on his toast. She moved her plate a little further away, just in case Semik looked in this direction. But Baba had his fingers on Semik's face, and she was sure that he was being scolded, although you couldn't tell it from his face. Both of the twins grinned all the time.

"If Jim doesn't requisition high chairs for the mess hall soon, I'm going to organize a lynch mob of parents!" Mama was really mad, she could tell from her voice. On the other side of Baba, Grayson leaned forward to look at her, his eyes wide.

"I will inform him of this. I have reminded him sixteen times that high chairs are needed. Perhaps the thought of a lynch mob will be persuasive." Baba's face was solemn, but his eyes were twinkling.

She finished her breakfast quickly, and stacked her dishes up. Grayson was stacking his, too. Baba stood up and set Sobek on his hip, picking up the dishes to carry to the busing station. Grayson helped. She moved Mama's dishes over, and combined them with hers. Baba and Grayson got them on the second trip, and Mama stood up, settling Semik down on her hip, the same way Baba had. And then they were off, down the corridors to the day care center.

When they came through the door, everyone turned to look. Miss Betty and Miss Lou came right over and took the twins, putting them into two of the cribs, and all the children clustered around, looking in awe at two little boys who looked just alike. Most of them had never seen twins before.

Mama left to take Grayson on down the hall to the primary room, and Baba headed for the bridge. Amanda went to find her friends, introducing them to the twins.

"How can you tell them apart?"

"Well, I just touch their hands, and I can tell which one it is."

Her friends looked at her, not understanding at all. And then she remembered that fully Human children did not normally have any telepathy or empathy, and couldn't do that. She cocked her head and looked at her brothers. How did she tell them apart when she wasn't able to touch them? "Semik has a cowlick. Sobek doesn't."

The other children looked at her, not believing that that was a valid way to tell the two boys apart. And then they both grinned, showing their brand new teeth (one each). Jack sidled up to Amanda. "Are you sure you can tell them apart?"

"Of course I can. They're my brothers."

George was standing between the cribs, looking back and forth from Semik to Sobek in confusion. Then he went up to Mister Dan and tugged at his pant leg. "Mr Dan, how did they get two babies that look exactly alike? Did they put the first one through the transporter and beam back two?"

Mr Dan laughed. "No, George, they were born that way."

When Amanda was sitting in the fuzzy pile later on, she looked over and saw George and Jack sitting on the floor between the cribs, staring at her brothers. She just shook her head and went back to the game she was playing with Lauren.


	80. Chapter 80:Passing Out Valentines

**Baby Book - Phase Three**

**Chapter Eighty - Passing Out Valentines**

**February, 2276**

Miss Sally went all around the room, explaining to the children what they were going to do. Since most of them had never heard of Valentines, she had a lot of explaining to do. Finally she showed them a very old video - that wasn't even in 3D!. Children sat around a table and used paper and paper lace and other things and scissors and glue and even glitter and made fancy cards. And then they wrote poems on them and put them in big envelopes and dropped them in boxes with names on them. And when everyone was finished, the teacher passed the boxes out and everyone pulled the envelopes out of their box and looked at the fancy cards their friends had made. Now the children were all excited. They had never done anything like that before!

Miss Sally brought out the supplies - small scissors and little tubes of glue, and red paper and white paper with scalloped edges and patterns of punched out holes, and big white envelopes, and red glitter stuff, and many other things, and set them down the middle of the tables. And then she stepped back and let the children use their imaginations. She sat at her desk and made a box for every child in the primary grades, with their names in big letters on the end, and a slot in the top wide enough for one of the envelopes to slide through. And then she set them out in a row on the ledge above the book shelves, in alphabetical order.

Grayson didn't waste any time. He knew exactly who he was going to make a Valentine for! And he wanted it to be perfect! He cut shapes from the red paper, and shapes from the white paper, and carefully glued them together. And then he applied glitter, concentrating so much that the corner of his tongue protruded from his mouth, between his teeth. He used some pictures from the stack that Miss Sally had set down, trimming out the parts that he wanted, and gluing them down so that a scene formed in the center of the object he was constructing.

And then it was time to write the poem. First he got a sheet of plain paper to practice on, and worked and worked until it was worded just right. And then he took one of the fancy pens and wrote the words down very, very carefully. He glued some of the scalloped paper around the edge of the words, to hold the poem paper in place. He didn't want to glue the paper with the words on it, because he was afraid the words might smear.

And while everything was drying, he carefully addressed the envelope. Then he put the valentine inside the envelope and carried it and slid it through the slot in the correct box.

He still had time. He would make more Valentines, for some of his other friends. These would not be as complicated. He set to work, and kept himself busy all the rest of the day, until Miss Sally told them that they had fifteen minutes to finish up, and then they would open their Valentines. He hurried to finish what he was working on, and ran to drop it in the right box, and then helped to clean up the mess on the table. When all the scissors and glue and left-over paper and envelopes were back in the supply cabinet, and all the little scraps where put down the disposal slot, and the tables had been carefully wiped off, the children all sat back down, wiggling with excitement. And Miss Sally passed out the boxes, but made the children wait until everyone had theirs before they opened them.

There were oohs, and aahs, all over the room. There were lots of giggles, too. But one little girl with bright red curls and freckles on her face held one special Valentine, and smiled the widest smile in the whole room. And a little boy with light brown skin and slightly pointed ears was happy.


	81. Chapter 81:WiggleBugs

**Baby Book - Phase Three**

**Chapter Eighty-one - Wiggle-Bugs**

**March, 2276**

Baba and Mama sat the twins down in the cribs and gave her a hug and left. Instantly, both boys were on their feet, standing against the side of the cribs, the top rails clutched in their hands. By bending their knees and straightening up again, they made the sides of the cribs rattle and bang. She put her hands over her ears to shut out the noise. She marched right over and told them to stop, but they just grinned at her. What was wrong with those two? They never acted like this at home.

Miss Betty came over and talked to them, asking them if they wanted down on the floor. They stopped banging the rails immediately. She lifted them down, one at a time, and they immediately began to roll around on the floor. They would focus on where they wanted to go and roll over and over until they got there. Amanda just shook her head. They did that at home, too, getting into everything. Mama and Baba had put the baby gate back up and she and Grayson were too often stuck on the same side as the twins. And she couldn't leave anything on the floor where they could reach it. She had found Sobek with one of her doll blankets in his mouth, CHEWING on it! Grayson never played with his little shuttle any more for he was too afraid that one of the twins would catch it and damage it. Mama said that they were just little yet, and would learn to be more careful soon. Amanda was not at all sure that that was accurate.

She stood there and watched as the twins reached the side of the sandbox. She really didn't think that was a good idea. Jack and George and Patrick were already in the sandbox. She looked around, but all the attendants were occupied. She headed for the sandbox, where Semik had already managed to pull himself up and was about to fall over the side into the sand. Unfortunately, she did not get there quickly enough, and he landed face first, setting up an instant and very loud wail. Ear-piercing, actually. Jack and George jumped back away from him, throwing sand up into Patrick's face. Patrick immediately began to scream as well. Sobek was clinging to the side of the sandbox, rocking back and forth and grinning for all he was worth. It wasn't funny, it really wasn't.

Mr Dan came running, and lifted Semik and Patrick out of the sandbox, and wiped their faces off with a damp cloth. While he was busy doing that, Sobek climbed over the side of the sandbox and fell on George, who started to yell as well. Jack actually got out of the sandbox and retreated to the colored blocks. Amanda just shook her head, and headed for the fuzzies.

At lunch time, Sobek managed to hide the fact that he had a handful of macaroni and cheese until Miss Tina had let him down out of the high chair. Ankaret wound up with it in her hair, making her cry. Semik sat in his high chair and pounded his fists on the tray, grinning happily. She was really going to have to talk to her parents about the twin's behavior when they weren't around!

After naptime, the twins got back down on the floor and started rolling around again. This time, they aimed at the colored blocks. The tower that Dmitry and Takahira had been building came tumbling down, and blocks flew everywhere, one hitting Winona May in the back of her head, making her scream. Amanda went to cuddle her while Miss Betty and Miss Lou got the twins out of the blocks and Mr Dan helped Dmitry and Takahira rebuilt their tower. Benjamin came to help, too.

By the time Baba and Mama and Grayson showed up to take them off to the mess hall for supper, the twins were dirty from head to foot. Mama was appalled. "What on Earth have they been doing, Amanda?"

"Rolling all over the floor, climbing in the sandbox, throwing blocks and hiding food."

Mama rolled her eyes. "Now don't exaggerate, Amanda, you know they can't get in the sandbox. And Miss Betty would never let them throw blocks."

Amanda gritted her teeth, and went to hold Grayson's hand, wishing Mama had been here in the middle of the day.


	82. Chapter 82:Everybody Must Swim

**Baby Book - Phase Three**

**Chapter Eighty-two - Everybody Must Swim**

**April, 2276**

Coach looked around the room. Everyone from the Kindergarten and primary classes stood around the edge of the pool, dressed in their swim wear. Some of them looked scared, some looked hesitant, and some looked eager. There were one or two that were ready to jump in right now. He nodded in those directions, and one of his assistants went to restrain the over-eager students. "Everybody listen up! Today we're going to find out who can swim and how well. We'll be dividing the group up into classes based on what you show us that you've learned. Everybody must swim! There won't be any students drowning while I'm coach!"

There were ragged cheers and shuffling of feet, and a few that still looked scared. One little girl looked like she was about to cry. But someone was already headed in her direction to give her a hug and an encouraging word. He had the children count off, and divided them into four groups. Each group had an instructor and three assistants. One group stayed here, at the school pool, and the other three headed off for the main gymnasium complex, to use the pools there. After the tests were complete, they would be coming back here.

He lined his group up and began to ask them questions. "Okay now, hold up your hand to answer yes, and then wait until I've counted before putting it back down. How many of you can float?" He counted hands and wrote on his PADD. "How many of you can dog paddle?" There were some strange looks at that one, but several hands went in the air. "How many of you can do the breast stroke? The back Stroke?" There were no more hands in the air. He set his PADD aside where it wouldn't get wet, and slipped into the water, along with his helpers. And then they started enticing the children into the water as well, there at the shallow end, where the water only came up to their waists. They drew them out, a little deeper, until the water was up to their shoulders, and a few were becoming slightly anxious. And then they started with the games, having them blow bubbles in the water, and put their faces in to search for things that had been dropped on the bottom. In no time at all, all of the children in the group were doing the breathing exercises, turning their heads from side to side and breathing without inhaling water. Now to get them all floating.

Surprisingly, all the children who had said that they could float, could actually float. And the rest made valiant efforts. By the time the class was over, they were mostly doing the 'dead man's float'. And those that hadn't quite mastered it were close. They could move on to treading water next time, after a review of floating. He was pleased.

And then the other groups began trickling back in. The assistants got all the children headed to the correct dressing rooms, drying off and changing back into their clothing. And the other three instructors brought him their PADDs, so that he could collect their records. There were a few who would need extra help. The Tellerites just wanted to sink right off. And the Eridanians were also heavy enough that they had a great deal of trouble floating. And it seemed to wear them out, as well. He was going to have to do some research. He might have to reorganize the groups, and put all the ones with the worst problems together, so that they got specialized training. Yes, that is what he needed to do. Satisfied now, he thanked everyone who had assisted, and gave all the children grins and waves as they headed back to their classrooms. He just wasn't sure that one morning a week was going to be enough. He needed to see whether he couldn't get two, at least until everyone had mastered simple strokes. Swimming was an important skill, and one he wanted everyone to have. He hadn't been kidding when he said none of his students was going to drown if he could help it.


	83. Chapter 83:More New Babies

**Baby Book - Phase Three**

**Chapter Eighty-three - More New Babies**

**Early May, 2276**

When they left the mess hall that morning, Aunt Chris and Uncle Kurik both followed them, Uncle Kurik with Lauren on his hip, and Aunt Chris with Kelvar in the chest carrier. He was getting pretty big for that, Amanda thought. Aunt Chris had her hand braced under his bottom. And just as they got to the door, Tanik and Charlene appeared from the other direction, with Patak in his father's arms. There were going to be two new babies in day care today! Amanda practically danced with joy.

Uncle Kurik set Lauren down, and she ran right for the pile of fuzzies. Amanda followed her and sat down to talk to her about Kelvar and Patak. She noticed that Semik and Sobek were not happy to be set in the cribs while the attendants talked to the parents of the new babies. But Mama and Baba had not left yet, so they just sat there and grinned, even though she could sense that they were not at all happy. The attention was all on the new babies, and not on them.

Miss Betty put Kelvar in the crib closest to the fuzzies and Lauren got up and took one to him, and he smiled at her, showing off his new tooth. And then Miss Tina put Patak in the next crib, so Amanda took him a fuzzy, too. He took it and looked at it, then looked back at Amanda. "Is that not the one you want, Patak?"

He reached out his hand, and she touched his fingers. No, that was definitely not the one he wanted. She went back to the pile of fuzzies and dug through it until she found one that was exactly the shade of green that he had visualized and held it up. He began to crow with delight, and she quickly took it to him, taking the other one back to the pile.

It was then that Semik and Sobek decided that it was now all right to let loose, and they both stood up and began shaking the bars of their cribs. The two new babies both puckered up at the loud noise, and began to cry. Quickly Miss Lou came over to comfort them, and Mr Dan took Semik and Sobek out of their cribs and set them on the floor. Wisely, he did not put them anywhere near the blocks or the sandbox.

The twins sat where they had been put for all of thirty seconds, just long enough for Mr Dan to turn away and become involved with another child. And then they were down on hands and knees and scooting across the floor so fast that they fairy flew. They stopped when they were between the cribs where Kelvar and Patak were sitting. And then they pulled themselves to standing positions, using the crib rails. They looked long and hard at the two new boys, and then Semik stuck out one hand and touched Kelvar, who grinned at him. Sobek reached for Patak, who was waving his hand in that direction already. Amanda watched with dread. This just did not look good at all. It was bad enough that the twins were sending thoughts to the older boys with finger touches when they thought no one was looking, but now they were apparently intending to do it with the younger ones as well. She was going to have to talk to Grayson about this. She just didn't have a good feeling about it at all.

George and Jack came sidling up to her. "Are these more of your brothers, Amanda?"

She looked back at them in irritation. "You know better than that! Kelvar is Lauren's brother. And Patak is the son of Tanik and Charlene. Don't you pay any attention at all, Jack McCoy?"

Jack muttered at her. Something about not caring about babies that were too small to be interesting. Oh, that sounded really, really bad. And then George and Jack were standing by Sobek and Semik, talking to the smaller boys. She was most definitely going to have to talk to Grayson. As soon as possible.


	84. Chapter 84:Five and Counting

**Baby Book - Phase Three**

**Chapter Eighty-four - Five and Counting**

12 **June 2276**

She had a new jumpsuit, that her bibi had sent her, and it wasn't pink. Instead it was a soft gold color, that made her skin glow. Mama wore this color, too, and she knew how good Mama looked in it. The jumpsuit had tiny little ruffles around the shoulder seams, and the sleeve hems, and the neck. It made her feel pretty and very much a girl. And Mama smiled at her, and hugged her when she saw that she had put it on. "Oh, my, my little girl is growing up so pretty!"

And then she handed Mama the brush and the comb with the sharp tail, and the little gold clips that went with the jumpsuit, and Mama brushed her hair out and rebraided it, neat and tight, and put the little gold clips on the ends of the braids. She had to run into the bathroom, then, and look in the mirror, and dance around in joy. When she turned around, there was Baba, standing in the doorway, his eyes twinkling, and his lips curved up. She ran and threw her arms around him, and he hugged her, and wished her a happy birthday.

Grayson saw her new outfit, and told her how nice it looked, and even the twins babbled at her, but she did not really trust their grins, not at all. She had seen the things they did while grinning like little loons. They may have fooled the grown-ups, but they didn't fool her.

They went off to breakfast, and Aunt Chris and Uncle Kurik, and Cathy and Jim, and Scotty and Susan all wished her a happy birthday. And as they were leaving, Tanik and Charlene came up, and Charlene gave her a big hug while Tanik stood there, as silent as Baba, and solemnly wished her felicitations on her natal day. She grinned at him, then, and his eyes twinkled just like Baba's.

Down the corridors to the day care they went, and Ankaret and Lauren came running up and hugged her and wished her happy birthday, and Dmitry, too. On hearing the word birthday, George and Jack came hurrying over, to see whether there would be cake. Of course there would be cake! What were they thinking?

The twins were surprisingly well-behaved today. She guessed they weren't taking any chances on not getting any cake. When the cart from the kitchens showed up, everyone was craning their necks, trying to see what it was, as though she ever asked for anything different. This cake would have shreds of carrots in it, and little pieces of pineapple, and chopped pecans. And the frosting would be soft and creamy and white. It was her favorite, and even Baba said that there was sufficient food value in the contents to offset the sugar. That meant that he liked it, too.

Miss Betty lit the candles, and Mr Dan put the stepstool beside the cart, and she blew all five candles out with one breath. And then Miss Lou and Miss Tina cut the cake up and put the pieces on little plates, and Miss Betty and Mr Dan passed them out with little forks to eat it with. Everything was very quiet until the last crumb and curl of frosting had been consumed. And Mr Dan led everyone in singing the birthday song, making her smile happily.

Of course, she was a little sad, too. This was the last birthday she would celebrate in the day care. In just a few months she would move to kindergarten. She was very excited about that, but she would miss her friends. She hoped that there would be some transfers in before classes started in the fall, because she did not want to be in a class all by herself. Or even worse, to be stuck in a class with those who weren't ready to go up to the next level and had been held back in kindergarten. She had heard that sometimes that happened. But she wouldn't worry about that now, this was a happy day. She went to join the other girls in a game involving fuzzies and toy dishes, and a lot of imagination.

And that evening, when they got home, there were lots of friends who came, and brought their children, and there was another cake, and games, and laughter. It was a very good birthday, and she was happy and tired when it was time to go to bed. And Mama promised that they would call Bibi on Sunday, and tell her how well the jumpsuit fit, and that she had worn it on her birthday. What could be better than that?


	85. Chapter 85:Twice One

**Baby Book - Phase Three**

**Chapter Eighty-five - Twice One**

20 **July 2276**

They had decided that the only celebration would be the cake in the day care facility. The twins were too young to really understand a party. And it would only be the same children, anyway. Therefore, they dressed them in identical clothing, except that the colors were reversed, Semik wearing an olive shirt and brown pants, and Sobek wearing a brown shirt and olive pants, and carried them off first to the mess hall, and then to the day care center. They had warned their friends not to make over the twins and get them all excited, for they had noticed that their younger sons seemed to be much more excitable than their two older children. And the cake would certainly excite them enough. They didn't need any additional stimulation today.

Amanda had enough sense not to mention that it was the twin's birthday, remembering the ruckus on her own birthday. Miss Betty came over, just before lunch, and whispered her thank-you, and Amanda grinned. Everyone settled down for naps, and they were all surprised when the cart showed up from the kitchens, just as everyone was waking up. And there were TWO cakes on it, each with one candle. Miss Betty was quick to assure everyone that both cakes were exactly alike, for the children had already started demanding a slice from each cake.

The children scrambled to get themselves seated at the low tables, and the younger ones were lifted into the high chairs. The twins watched everything that was going on with great interest, remembering their sister's cake the preceding month. It had not occurred to them that this celebration was on their account, even with the two cakes on the cart.

When everyone was seated correctly, Mr Dan lit the candles, and Miss Lou carried one over to Sobek, while Miss Tina carried the other to Semik. "Blow the candles out!" Everyone shouted. Semik and Sobek looked at each other, and nodded slightly, and then reached out for the cakes simultaneously, totally ignoring the shouted commands to blow the candles out. One side of each cake disintegrated under their simultaneous attacks, before the startled attendants were even aware what was happening. Alarmed, they stepped backwards, moving the cakes out of reach. Immediately, both boys began to scream, alternating screams with stuffing their frosting and cake covered hands into their mouths to retrieve their ill-gotten gains.

The cakes were hastily set back on the cart, and Mr Dan pinched out the small flames. Miss Betty hovered over the cakes, trying to decide how best to recover from this unanticipated event. Mr Dan walked over to the twins and sternly told them to be quiet. They grinned at him, frosting covering their faces now, as well as their hands. Miss Lou and Miss Tina came with wet cloths and proceeded to clean them up, much to their dismay. And everyone else got a nice piece of cake, but neither of the twins was served a piece, Miss Betty wisely deciding that they did not need any more sugar at all.

Semik looked at Sobek, and Sobek looked at Semik, and they glared out at the room full of children, happily eating cake. Those were THEIR cakes! How dare the others eat them! They seethed with righteous indignation. But Amanda just watched them, and said nothing, feeling that they had gotten exactly what they deserved.


	86. Chapter 86:Eight is Not too Old for Cake

**Baby Book - Phase Three**

**Chapter Eighty-six - Eight is Not Too Old for Cake**

**16 August 2276**

He knew how to read the calendar now, and could count the days, of course, so he knew quite well what was coming. But no one said anything, and he was bursting for either parent to bring up the subject. Finally, he could last no longer, and waited until they were seated on the couch, with their technical journals in their hands, and his twin brothers had already been put to bed. He stood before them, and waited until they looked up to see what he wanted. "Eight is not too old for cake."

His father looked at him, his face blank. "I would not think so, no. Why would you suppose that it was?"

He squirmed and wiggled. "But you have not asked me what kind of cake I want!"

Now his mother looked at him, blandly. "And why should we have done this? Is there some particular reason?"

"Mama! Baba! You cannot have forgotten that my birthday is only a few days away!"

And both his parents looked at him, and his mother grinned, and his father's lips quirked up. "Indeed, we have not forgotten at all. Although it did appear that you might have done so."

"Forget my birthday? Baba! I could never do that. Not ever!"

His mother was laughing out loud now. "Oh, Grayson, we do know that. We just wanted to wait and see how long it took you to come to us." She held out her hands, and Grayson climbed up on the couch, to snuggle between his parents. "And now tell us what sort of cake you would like to have, and what sort of celebration."

"I would like to have cupcakes at school - those with the chopped pecans and caramel on top. And then I would like to have some friends to come and have another shuttle trip, like Baba took us on before."

His father looked at him, and his eyes twinkled. "I will speak to the captain, and see what can be done. But you will not be able to have cake in the shuttle. That would require a major cleanup job, which I am sure you would not be happy to have to undertake."

He nodded, perfectly content with that. "The shuttle trip will be sufficient, Baba. Everyone will be thrilled."

And he was entirely correct about that. All six of the friends that he invited were so excited that the noise level inside the shuttle was so loud that Baba had to caution them.


	87. Chapter 87:Moving Up

**Baby Book - Phase Three**

**Chapter Eighty-seven - Moving Up**

**September 2276**

It was the day that she had been waiting for - today she entered kindergarten! She could hardly wait for Mama and Baba to leave the twins in day care, and escort her on down the hall. Sobek and Semik sat in their cribs and watched her go, uncertain what was happening, and she didn't care at all. Let someone else keep an eye on them for a while.

They arrived at the door to the kindergarten room, and Mama and Baba stood there while Grayson went on down the hall to the primary room, watching until he was safely inside, and then they took her inside, to introduce her to the teacher. And there were already three other children there! Amanda was excited now, to find out who they were.

The teacher's name was Miss Sarah, and she smiled at Amanda, and took her hand while she talked to Mama and Baba for a few minutes. When they turned and left, she led Amanda to the table where the others sat, and introduced her.

"This is Shroon. His family has just this week joined the crew of the Enterprise."

Miss Sarah was very astonished when Amanda greeted Shroon in Andorian. Shroon was excited, too.

"This is Greemm. He was not in day care because his mother and father were not on the same shift, and were able to care for him themselves. So there are many things that he will need to learn, that the rest of you probably already know."

Miss Sarah was even more astonished when Amanda greeted Greemm in Tellerite. But not nearly as astonished as Greemm. He actually climbed up on top of the table, trying to get closer to her. Miss Sarah had to speak sharply with him to make him sit in his seat again.

"The third member of our class is Jane. Her parents were in a terrible accident last month, and she has come to the Enterprise to live with her aunt Mary."

Amanda walked forward, and reached out to touch Jane's hand, where it laid on the table. "I grieve with thee." She said quietly, and Jane looked up then, her eyes wide. Amanda sat down beside her, and waited to see what would happen next.

Miss Sarah sat in a slightly larger chair, at the end of the table, and began to tell the children what they would do in kindergarten. They all listened quietly until she was finished. "Now I need to do some simple tests with each of you, to see where you stand, and what lessons I need to plan for you. So I want the rest of you to find something in the room to occupy your time while I am doing that. You may play with anything you find, except the computer. You will need training before you can use the computer. Do you understand?"

Everyone nodded, and Miss Sarah indicated that she would start with Shroon, so the others got up and began to wander about the room, to see what was there. Greemm found a set of the colored shapes that could be used to form patterns, that clung to the surface they were placed on. He sat right down on the floor and started to make patterns. Jane wandered about, not really looking at anything. Amanda felt sorry for her. She couldn't really imagine how it must hurt to lose your parents. She knew that she would be devastated if something happened to Mama or Baba, much less both of them at once. When she saw a box of toy dishes sitting in one corner of the room, she went and tugged on Jane's hand and drew her over to sit down, to have a tea party. At first, she wasn't sure that Jane was going to actually play with her, but after a few minutes, she began to respond, moving the dishes about and asking what sort of food they were being served.

When Miss Sarah released Shroon and called Greemm to her side, Jane looked at Amanda, and asked shyly, "What race are you? I can't tell."

Amanda grinned at her. "My Baba is Vulcan, and my Mama is from Africa on Earth. I am a hybrid. My skin color is half-way between my parents, and my hair is like my Babu's, but my ears are closer to my Baba's."

Jane looked at her in confusion. "I don't know some of those words."

"Oh, I'm sorry, let me explain." And so Amanda explained the meaning of the words she had used, and told Jane that they were kiswahili, which was her mother's native tongue.

Jane looked very thoughtful. "You have an interesting family. My family is very plain. We are all from England on Earth. And everyone is very blonde, with blue eyes. We all look alike. I think it would be nice to have a family where everyone did not look just like everyone else. Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Yes, I have an older brother named Grayson, and younger twin brothers named Sobek and Semik."

"Sobek and Semik? What sort of names are those?" Jane's face was wrinkled up in confusion.

"They are Vulcan names. Grayson and I have two names, one from Baba's mother, and the other is kiswahili, but Semik and Sobek only have one name each. Mama and Baba are waiting to see what sort of second name would be right for them."

While Jane was trying to decide what Amanda meant by that, Miss Sarah called to her, and she went for her testing. Amanda carefully stacked the dished back in the box, and walked about the room, looking at the books in the bookcase, the other toys scattered here and there, and some other things that she was not sure about. There were many boxes that she could not tell what they contained. Interesting things, she was sure.

When Miss Sarah called her name, she went quickly to sit in the chair beside her, and answered the questions she asked, and filled in the worksheets that she put before her. She could not tell from the way Miss Sarah acted whether she had done as expected, or not. She assumed that Miss Sarah did not want to influence her answers in any way.

After she was finished, Miss Sarah called the other children over to the table, and gave them each a blank sheet of paper and a small marker, telling them to print the alphabet if they could. Amanda asked her which alphabet, and Miss Sarah smiled at her, and said "Whatever alphabet you know, Amanda." So Amanda wrote the Standard alphabet, and the Vulcan alphabet, and also the Andorian alphabet, which she had just learned from Mama. Miss Sarah was very surprised.

After that, it was lunch time, and Amanda saw Grayson in the lunchroom, seated by Jilly. She waved to them, and they both waved back, and she took Jane over and introduced her, and they all sat and ate together. Jane was fascinated by Jilly's freckles, and asked her if it hurt when they were put on. Jilly just giggled at her, and said she was born with them.

After everyone had eaten, Miss Sarah took them back to the kindergarten room, and had them identify colors, and count things for her, and do other exercises that seemed very simple to Amanda. She supposed it was probably more testing. It was beginning to get boring by the time Baba showed up to take her to supper. Jane looked at Baba with her mouth open, never having actually seen a Vulcan before. When Amanda tugged at Baba, and whispered what had happened to Jane's parents, he knelt down, and looked at her very solemnly, and repeated the phrase that Amanda had used earlier. Jane nodded at him, her eyes bright, and then Baba rose, and took Amanda's hand, and they went to get Grayson and the twins. Mama couldn't carry both of the twins very easily any more, but Baba could.


	88. Chapter 88:Cooperation

**Baby Book - Phase Three**

**Chapter Eighty-eight - Cooperation**

**October 2276**

There was no longer any member of the family watching them. They had free rein now. The attendants did not understand that anything unusual was happening when they touched fingers with the other boys. Gleefully, they made their plans. With clockwork precision, they carried them out. And they sat in the corner, and ate their ill-gotten gains while the older boys were punished. They grinned at each other. This had worked well.

Now that they understood how it worked, they laid more plans. They watched carefully for incidents that could be turned to their favor. And they protected their fellow conspirators better, so that they would continue to participate. And still the attendants were unaware.

They instructed the other boys in what they must do, and how they must act. And in the minds of the attendants, the boys in the day care center became much better behaved. There was no indication that this was to divert attention away from the activities which were planned. No indication at all. But the two young boys watched, and gloated, and enjoyed the dismay and upset they caused, and no one detected their involvement.

Jack and George, of course, had long ago learned to act in unison. But they never planned very far ahead. That changed. Dmitry constantly advised them against the actions they performed, but they paid absolutely no attention to him at all. Patrick and Benjamin joined in without a moment's hesitation. Takahira took longer, following Dmitry for some time before being converted by popsicles that simply seemed to disappear from the stasis unit. And were enjoyed very much by the boys grouped together in the sand box, backs to the outside world, hands and faces hidden from view. Patak and Kelvar were still too young to participate, and Dmitry kept them separated from the older boys, anyway. It did not matter. As soon as they were walking well, Semik and Sobek would draw them in, communicating easily with them by a simple touch. They bided their time, plotting.

And no adult grasped what was happening until long after the bonds were formed between the boys, until well after they had become a tight group who understood perfectly what the others wanted, and how best to achieve their objectives. Surely this group was too young to make such plans! At much later dates, there were those who wondered how they had missed what was occurring, but at this time, there was no adult who realized what was afoot.


	89. Chapter 89:Are You Sure?

**Baby Book - Phase Three**

**Chapter Eighty-nine - Are You Sure?**

**November 2276**

When they received the request for a parent-teacher conference from Miss Betty in the day care center, they were confused. What could possibly be the problem? But they hastened to comply, and informed Jim that they would need to have their replacements report an hour early the next day. Jim remembered all too well the last time he and Cathy had been called down to discuss their son's behavior, and winced in sympathy with his friends, who just looked at him strangely.

They said nothing at all to their children about what was going to happen, and arrived at the day care center at the appointed time. While Semik and Sobek waved their arms and called out, they followed Miss Betty into her small office. The twins looked at one another when their parents paid them no attention, and settled down to try and figure out what was happening.

Miss Betty closed the door to her office and waved at the two chairs sitting on the other side of her desk as she walked around and sat down. Spock and Nyota sat in the two chairs and waited to hear what the woman would say. They were still mystified as to why they were there.

Miss Betty folded her hands together on top of her desk and looked down at them, before raising her head to look at the two people seated on the other side of her desk. "I suppose you know why I called you here today."

Both parents shook their heads slightly. They had no idea why she had called them in.

Miss Betty sighed. It was always so much more difficult when the parents pretended that they did not know of their children's misdeeds. She sighed, and began again. "Grayson and Amanda are such lovely children. I did so enjoy having them to care for. Unfortunately, the twins have an entirely different type of personality. Surely you are aware of this."

Spock's face was absolutely blank. Nyota's brows were slightly drawn together. "Different how?"

This just kept getting more and more difficult. "They cause problems."

Here Spock broke in. "Problems? Perhaps you could be more explicit."

"They have, from the time that they could move around on their own, interfered with the other children's enjoyment of the toys in the center. They knock down block constructs that other children have taken great care to build. They throw the stuffed animals all about the room. They climb into the sandbox and flatten whatever has been built, and then throw sand. They throw food on other children, and even steal food from others when they can. I could go on, if this is not enough."

Both parents were absolutely still now, their eyes large. Nyota was the first to speak. "There have been many incidents of this type?"

"At least one every day."

"Oh, my. We had no idea. I mean, they don't act that way around us." She was shaking her head.

Spock rose. "If you will allow me, I will question my sons." And he turned and strode out of the office.

Curious, Miss Betty followed to see what was going to happen. Nyota came along.

Spock proceeded to the crib were Sobek had been quarantined, and reached over, laying his hand on his son's face. He stood very still for several minutes, and then removed his hand, looking very strange. He turned around to face the other crib, and laid his hand now on Semik's face. This time, he did not take quite so long. When he straightened up, he headed back for the office, moving stiffly, his face a mask. Nyota hurried to catch up with him, her face turned up towards his, very alarmed. Behind them, both twins began to cry.

When they were once again seated in the office, with the door closed, Spock spoke slowly and deliberately. "It is as you say. They are deliberately misbehaving when they feel there is no chance that family members will be aware of it. This behavior must immediately be stopped. I will institute the correct training this evening. I do apologize for whatever incorrect actions have been taken by my sons. They have been taught correct behavior since birth. I do not understand their actions. This is most perplexing."

Nyota slipped her hand into his and squeezed gently. "Perhaps they are just too young to realize what it is that they are doing and how it affects others."

He looked down at her. "This is not the case. Not at all. They are very much aware of the effect they are having. They are enjoying it." His eyes were dark with suppressed anger and shame.

She gasped, her free hand coming up to cover her mouth. "Enjoying misbehaving? You mean like Jack and George?"

"Very much so. There has been much interaction between those two boys and ours. I would request that you keep them separated if at all possible."

Miss Betty nodded. "We will do what we can. I appreciate anything you can do to make them understand that their actions are not acceptable. We will work with you in any way we can, just tell us what you want us to do."

He nodded, and then he rose, bringing his wife up with him. "We will take them now, and begin their retraining this very night." And he strode out to the cribs, and gathered up his sons, and they quieted immediately, sensing their father's mood, which was not good at all. Nyota went on down the hall to collect the two older children, and she then proceeded to the mess hall with them, collecting food in carry-out boxes, while Spock went directly to their quarters with the two miscreants, his face thunderous.


	90. Chapter 90:Remedial Training

**Baby Book - Phase Three**

**Chapter Ninety - Remedial Training**

**December 2276**

The twins were carried directly into the playroom, where Spock sat down on the floor, putting them in front of him. When both immediately started to push themselves up, with the intention of toddling away, he reached out and clasped one hand about each small body, and drew them back down on the floor facing him. Two small faces puckered up as if to cry. "If either of you emits one sound, I shall be forced to perform corporal punishment."

The little faces sobered up immediately. Their father looked at them, perplexed. "I do not understand your behavior. You have been treated well all your lives. You are well loved. There is no reason for you to try to obtain additional attention. Your brother and sister have played with you and cared for you. You have sufficient clothing, more than adequate food, a warm and comfortable place to sleep, and many toys to play with. There is no reason for the type of misbehavior you have committed. But it must stop immediately. You are warned."

He drew Semik onto his lap, holding him in place with one hand, and laying the other against his son's face. Gently he inserted himself into his son's mind, and instilled in him the need for proper behavior. He searched his son's memory, and found instances of misbehavior, and marked each one of them as unacceptable, showing his son why they should not have been performed. He left behind cautions, and then withdrew, looking deeply into his son's eyes. He saw no contrition there. He sighed deeply, and set Semik back on the floor, picking up Sobek and repeating his actions. He got no better response there.

When Nyota and Grayson and Amanda arrived with end-meal, he carried the twins into the dining alcove and sat them in their high chairs, fastening the restraints to keep them in place. They had each already made several attempts to climb out of the chairs on previous occasions. Once Sobek had actually managed to climb onto the table and pull over a dish of noodles. The restraints had been used on all occasions since then.

Supper was a quiet meal tonight. Hardly a word was spoken. Grayson and Amanda helped to clear the table, and put the carry-out boxes down the recycle slot. And then Nyota looked at Spock, waiting to see what he had to say. He sighed, looking at her. "They are not repentant. They have enjoyed their discretions. I have attempted to instill some measure of insight in them, but I feel this will be an ongoing process, needing much repetition before it sinks in. I do not understand at all."

She reached over and squeezed his hand, sending him her love, and courage to face this difficult task. "We will just have to keep a close watch on them, and keep reminding them that they must act in a responsible manner. Perhaps it is not too early to begin with a system of rewards for good behavior and punishments for bad."

He looked at her, thoughtful. "Perhaps this would serve some purpose. We must give this some thought. Not only for what types of behavior to reward or punish, but what the rewards and punishments should be."

She nodded, and he looked much relieved. They had a plan. It might or might not work, but at least they were making an attempt. Only time would tell whether his suggestions and their rewards and punishments would have the desired affect.


	91. Chapter 91:Talking About Careers

**Baby Book - Phase Three**

**Chapter Ninety-one - Talking About Careers**

**January 2277**

All the students in the primary classes were all excited. Today was Career Day. Many different officers would be coming throughout the day to talk to the students about their jobs. It was not too soon for them to start thinking about the kinds of courses they wanted to take in secondary school to prepare them for the Academy or wherever they might decide to go.

Everyone assembled in the cafeteria, with the tables pulled up against the walls, and all the benches in rows. There was a lot of whispering and wiggling until the first speaker came in and stood on the small dais at the end of the room. "Can everyone hear me?" The tall man in the gold shirt looked out over the audience of small children with a wide grin. He got a chorus of 'yes'es.

"Okay, then. I get to start the day off. Probably most of you don't think you would start your careers off by being the captain of a starship, but you just never know what's going to happen! So think big! Set your sights on what you want, and don't ever give up." He continued, talking about the courses he had taken at the Academy, and the special test that cadets on the command track took to teach them that sometimes it really doesn't matter what you do, you just can't win.

He was followed by the Chief Engineer, who entertained everyone with his brogue, and the Pilot, who demonstrated his special combat skill - a collapsible sword. There was lots of oohing and aahing over that. He also talked about astrophysics and learning star maps and all the math you needed. There were some faces over that - not everyone liked math.

When Dr McCoy came in, he was greeted by all the children, because, unlike some of the other officers, everyone knew McCoy. He brought a skeleton with him to demonstrate on, to the great glee of the children.

There were several other officers, each one staying about half an hour, but it was the last one of the day that won over every child there, totally unexpectedly. The First Officer strode in and talked about all the different qualifications necessary for a Science Officer, and then, for his practical demonstration, offered to give the children an introduction to computer programming. Everyone was excited about that. The Communications Officer, who had been just before him, brought out his 'toolkit' and set the objects on a small table. The First Officer explained that he would play the part of the computer, and the children would 'write the program'. The program, in this case, was to create a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, something all the children were familiar with. On the small table was a jar of peanut butter, a jar of jelly, a wrapped loaf of bread, and a knife. The First Officer stood behind the table and the Communications Officer called on the children, who were wildly waving their hands in the air.

The first child called on told the 'computer' to take out two pieces of bread. The 'computer' looked at the wrapped loaf of bread, plunged his hand through the wrapper, and yanked out two pieces of bread, which dangled from his hand, torn and crushed. Everyone gasped, and the Communications Officer reminded them that computers are actually very stupid and must be told exactly what to do.

The second child called on told the 'computer' to open the jar of peanut butter, and screamed loudly to stop when the jar was picked up and held as though it would be brought down forcefully on the edge of the table. The third child told the 'computer' to untwist the lid from the jar, and sighed happily when the jar was opened without being broken.

The fourth child told the 'computer' to pick up the knife, but forgot to specify by which end, resulting in the handle poking out from the 'computer's fist. There was a lot of giggling about that, and calls to the embarrassed child that he had forgotten to be specific. They were beginning to catch on.

By the time the sandwich was finally constructed, after the mishap with the jelly on the floor, and the slices being put together with the plain sides inside and the peanut butter and jelly on the outside, the children were practically rolling on the floor. The 'computer' stood at the front of the room, completely sober and apparently unmoved by the shenanigans that had been committed. In actuality, he was having a great deal of difficult in suppressing his delight in the children's response. And there were several children in the audience who were suddenly thinking very seriously about learning more about telling computers what to do.

The First Officer and the Communications Officer cleaned up their demonstration area, and collected their son, and set off down the corridor for the rest of their children. Grayson was giggling and wiggling all over, clinging to both parent's hands, and sharing his delight at their entertainment with them through his touch. Spock and Nyota looked at each other over his head, one with a wide grin on her face, and the other with twinkling eyes and quirked up lips. It had been an excellent demonstration.


	92. Chapter 92:Being Friends

**Baby Book - Phase Three**

**Chapter Ninety-two - Being Friends**

**February 2277**

Amanda discovered that she really liked kindergarten. Miss Sarah had her work on something different every day. Sometimes she would be working on the same thing as one or more of the other children, and sometimes they would all be working on something different. But they all worked together when it was craft time.

There were worksheets to be completed, every day, but they were always different. And some days she worked on the learning computer, which reacted to everything that she did, and automatically went back and drilled her on things she didn't get just right. And sometimes Miss Sarah got one of the boxes down off the shelves and took something out of it, and showed her how to use it to learn something new. She liked those days best of all.

Today, MIss Sarah got a box, and put it on one of the tables, and called Amanda and Jane over to her. While she took things out of the box, and laid them on the table, she explained that this was an exercise in cooperation. They must work together to build the thing on the cover of the box from the items inside. They stood and stared at the strange pieces laying on the table, and then Miss Sarah put the picture where they could see it easily and left them to it.

The two girls sat down on opposite sides of the table and looked at the mess of strange objects before them, and then to the picture, trying to determine where these things went in the final object. Jane picked a red thing up and then a blue one and showed Amanda where they were in the picture, but she couldn't figure out how to make them stay together. And then Amanda found the white thing and it went right around the red one and the blue one, and made them stick together. They laughed, then, eager to find the next part.

By lunchtime, they had it all put together, and Miss Sarah came over, all smiles, and told them what a good job they had done. Shroon and Greemm looked at their construct from all angles, but were unable to decide what it was supposed to be. Amanda didn't care what it was, only that she and Jane had managed to put it together. She took Jane's hand, and they skipped down the corridor to the lunchroom, hungry.

While they ate lunch, they described what they had done to Grayson and Jilly. Jilly was very interested, and Grayson said he had never been given anything like that to do.

Their project for the afternoon was not nearly as much fun, but when all the worksheets had been finished, they were free to play in the corner with the toy dishes, and the tiny table and chairs, and the two funny little toy people that bent and stretched in many directions. They giggled at each other and did silly things, and laughed out loud.

When Mama came to get her, she smiled at Jane, and told her it was nice to see her smiling. Amanda thought back to the first week of kindergarten, and realized that Jane had not smiled once all that week. And now she smiled every day, and giggled and laughed, too. She was getting over the pain of losing her parents, then, learning to be happy again. That was good. She was glad Jane was her friend and happy that she was helping her laugh again. That was what friends were for.


	93. Chapter 93:What's Allowed

**Baby Book - Phase Three**

**Chapter Ninety-three - What's Allowed**

**March 2277**

Sobek and Semik were watching their father, who did not seem to be paying any attention to them at all. They turned their heads to look at one another, and nodded slightly. This was their chance. They were up on their feet and charging across the room in an instant. But before they had covered more than two feet, there he was, standing in front of them. They craned their heads backward and looked up at him. "I believe you were told to stay where you were put."

Two dejected young boys turned and retreated to the spot where they had been placed and sat back down. Their father returned to his work. Apparently he had eyes in the back of his head.

It was bathtime. The twins loved bathtime. Mama had given them soapsticks, that they could write on the wall with, and then wash the markings away with water. When they did that, the bathwater turned funny colors. It always made them laugh. But tonight they had something else. Something they had stolen from Mr Dan. It looked a lot like the soapsticks, but it wasn't. It made wonderful bright marks on the wall. But it did not wash off. When Semik dropped it in the bathwater, the water turned a brilliant green, and so did their feet, and their legs, and everything below their waists. Two voices raised in violent screams. Mama turned her head from where she had been drying Amanda's hair and took one look at them and shrieked. Baba came running, Grayson right behind him.

"What on Earth have they done, Spock? What is this?"

Spock reached down into the water, carefully, and held up the thing that they had stolen. "I believe this is the culprit."

"But where did they get it?"

"I have no idea. I shall go and look it up to see what will remove it from the wall. And their skin."

Mama let all the water out of the tub, and filled it up again, with clean water. She leaned over and tried to scrub the wall, but the green marks did not come off. Baba stuck his head in the door and told her he was going down to the science lab to get something to remove the green marks from the wall, but they could not use that on the twins. He had called Kurik to see whether there was any solvent in the engineering lab that might work.

Fifteen minutes later, the wall was clean. The twin's bodies, however, were not. Kurik had brought three different skin-safe solvents, but none of them had removed the green pigment from the boys' skin. In fact the last one had just made things worse, darkening the stain on their skin. He shook his head, not knowing what else to suggest.

McCoy was the next one called, and came and stood in the bathroom door and first grinned, and then laughed himself silly. After he recovered, he offered two different substances, neither of which worked at all. He shrugged, and said it would just have to wear off. Mama was not happy at all. The soapsticks disappeared from the tub, much to the twins' disappointment. "When you learn how to behave, maybe I will give them back to you."

Their fun had not lasted very long, and had had severe consequences. Perhaps they needed to rethink what they were doing.

At breakfast time, Sobek decided he liked the fruit on Mama's plate better than the fruit she had given him, and grabbed it. She pinched his little butt, making him yelp. "Put that back right now. If you want to taste what I have on my plate, ask nicely. Your behavior is disgraceful." Her eyes glared at him, and he shrank down, not ever having seen Mama look like that before.

Semik did not learn from what his brother had done. He tried to help himself to Grayson's toast. Baba touched the back of his hand with one finger, and he jumped. That had stung! What had Baba done? He craned his neck around and looked into thunderous eyes. Oops. Maybe he would just eat what was on his own plate. That suddenly seemed much safer.

When they got to the day care center, they discovered a new thing there. Mama and Baba were talking to Miss Betty and Mr Dan, and then the next thing they knew, they were deposited into that thing. It was like the gate over the playroom door, only it was round, and there was no way to get out of it, as it was higher than they were tall. And they had to stay in there all morning! This was no fun at all!

When Mr Dan let them loose after naptime, they were very cautious about what they did. They didn't want back in that thing again today. Not at all.

Mama had been knitting. She had left her pretty yarn and the funny papers on the couch and gone to the bathroom. Semik toddled over and pulled on the yarn and the long stick thing fell out. He held the pretty yarn in both hands and stretched it out, admiring the colors. Sobek had the papers, crumpling them up in his hands, enjoying the funny noise that made. When Mama came back in the room, she yelled at them, startling them. And then she swatted both of them on their behinds, and they yelled in astonishment. Mama had never done that before!

When Baba arrived back home, Mama told him what had happened and showed him her damaged knitting project. The twins took one look at his face and went running. They were nowhere near fast enough. He handed Sobek to Mama, and held Semik down, placing his hand over his son's face. Semik wailed, but it did no good. The punishment Baba threatened him with if he ever did anything like that again was an excellent deterrent. He set the whimpering boy down, and took his brother, and repeated his actions. Both boys went to their mother, and clung to her legs, crying, but they got no sympathy whatsoever. But they never, ever touched her knitting again. Baba had meant business.

They were beginning to see a pattern. They did not especially like it, but they didn't like being punished, either. Perhaps they were going about things in the wrong way. This required some thinking.


	94. Chapter 94:Following McCoy Around

**Baby Book - Phase Three**

**Chapter Ninety-four - Following McCoy Around**

**April 2277**

When the teachers announced that the Career Day activities had been so successful and so enjoyed by the officers who had participated that they were starting a new activity called 'Career Tryout', where a student would follow an officer around all day watching everything that happened, Grayson knew exactly who he would choose. And that is why, today, his parents dropped him off at sick bay instead of his school room, after breakfast. Today he would be Dr McCoy's shadow.

McCoy met him at the door to his office and escorted him inside. Then he handed him a miniature set of scrubs and closed the door and told Grayson to change his clothes. Grayson did not hesitate - those scrubs went on so fast McCoy laughed out loud. The clothes Grayson had been wearing were folded neatly and set in the top drawer of McCoy's desk, where they wouldn't get lost in the mass of paper, PADDs, and medical devices that littered the office.

Next McCoy took Grayson into one of the exam rooms and showed him how to scrub. Grayson industriously scrubbed under his fingernails and everywhere else that McCoy showed him. And then he held his hands under the sonic dryer, mimicking every twist and turn that McCoy used. Now they were ready for patients.

The first patient of the day was an ensign from Engineering who had skinned up his knuckles badly when a wrench slipped. First the grease had to be cleaned off, gently, and then the dermal regenerator was run over his hands. He left sick bay completely cured, and Grayson was grinning from ear to ear, for he had been allowed to hold the dermal regenerator, with McCoy's help. The young ensign had been fascinated when McCoy explained 'Career Tryout' day to him.

Next there were three standard quarterly physicals to conduct. The third one was on a young woman, who objected to Grayson being in the room, so he had to go outside and wait. He didn't feel too bad, though, because he understood patient's rights to privacy. That was something McCoy had told him to study when he had asked to follow him around.

Just as the young woman was leaving there was a sudden burst of excitement. Two men came in with a third between them, his arms draped over their shoulders. There had been an accident in the kitchen, and the third man was burned. Quickly he was lifted onto a biobed and injected with painkillers, and then they began to cut away his burned uniform. Grayson was set on a stool, back out of the way, where he could watch without interfering with the man's treatment. McCoy told him that if anything he saw bothered him, to go sit in his office. Grayson watched in fascination as they carefully extracted remnants of the man's uniform from the burns and cleaned them, then used several different medical devices to repair the tissues, ending with the dermal regenerator. The new skin looked very pink and thin, and McCoy told the man to take two days of sick leave, confined to quarters, to avoid infection and possible damage to the new skin. He was given a simple, wrap-around tunic to wear to his quarters, and one of the orderlies went with him, in case he needed help.

After the man left, McCoy led Grayson back to his office, and dictated his notes on the treatment that had been given. Occasionally he would stop and explain something to Grayson, or answer a question. And then it was lunch time. Grayson headed to the mess hall with McCoy, and found his parents already there. He told them everything he had done that morning, in great detail. That is, until his mother stopped him, saying there were some things that people did not usually discuss while they were eating. He did not understand this rule, but when Mama looked green, it was time to pay attention to her requests. Baba just looked at him, his eyes twinkling.

After lunch, they went back to sick bay, and there was a parade of small injuries. Mashed fingers, toes that had had heavy crates fall on them, cuts and scrapes, and a small burn or two. Nothing big. The last patient was a baby, in for his second set of vaccinations. Grayson smiled at him, and played peek-a-boo, and kept the baby laughing the whole time. The baby's mother said this was a whole lot easier than the first set, and suggested McCoy take lessons from Grayson.

When Baba came to pick him up, Grayson didn't really want to leave. But he said goodbye and thank you to McCoy, and went down the hall with his father, chattering a mile a minute about all that he had witnessed and learned that day. Spock listened closely, sensing the great interest that Grayson had in all these things. He had been correct then, in the subjects he had been choosing for Grayson to study. The possibility of a career in medicine was becoming clearer each time he assessed his son.


	95. Chapter 95:Testing the Limits

**Baby Book - Phase Three**

**Chapter Ninety-five - Testing the Limits**

**May 2277**

They knew by now that it was completely unacceptable to grab food off anyone else's plate; to mess with anything that belonged to Mama, or Grayson, or Amanda, or worse of all, Baba; to make a lot of noise when they had been told to be quiet; to try to get out of bed without permission, and many other things. They had also been severely reprimanded for finger-speaking to anyone but family. This was perhaps the hardest thing for them to control. Finger-speaking was so very much easier than talking!

They did not like having their toys taken away. They absolutely did not like the cage-thing in day care. It made them extremely unhappy when everyone else ate ice cream and they didn't get any. That one really, really, made them sit back and think. Mama and Baba had promised them rewards for good behavior, but so far, they hadn't gotten any. Their behavior had not yet reached 'good'.

Today Mama and Baba told them they must learn something new. Mama said she was tired of washing diapers. Was she going to make them wear the wet ones all day? They huddled together, truly afraid for the first time. And then Mama and Baba came and got them out of bed and took them into the bathroom and took off their pajamas and diapers. And Baba set something in front of the toilet - it was small steps. That looked like fun - they could climb up and drop things in the toilet!

But what happened next confused them completely. Mama told them that from now on they must use the toilet instead of their diapers. And then she walked out and shut the door, and Baba demonstrated. And then he laid his hands against their faces, and gave them pictures of what they must do. He was very firm about it. He pointed to the steps, and they climbed up and looked down at the water swirling about. They looked back at their Baba and he just stood there waiting. Eventually Sobek copied Baba's example while Semik watched, admiring. Then it was Semik's turn, but he did not climb the stairs, he simply watered the floor. Baba immediately touched his rump, and he got a big shock, which made him squeal. Mama opened the door to see what had happened, and Baba told her. She came in and swatted Semik's behind, just for good measure. And then she got a cloth and made him clean the floor. That was the first and last time he deliberately peed on the floor.

Within a few days, both boys were completely toilet trained. And this was one behavior that they never forgot. The punishment was too severe. When Mama and Baba were convinced that they had learned this lesson well, they were praised. That felt strange. They couldn't remember being praised before. And Miss Betty and Miss Lou and Miss Tina and Mr Dan all praised them too. And they got nice new underwear, with pictures of animals on it. They showed it to everyone who would look, until Baba ordered them to stop, the tips of his ears a lovely shade of green. It took him a while though, to realize that they were giving demonstrations to all the visitors that came to their quarters. It wasn't until McCoy came back into the living room laughing so hard he was coughing, that Baba realized what they were doing. And that was the last time they did that.

They had learned never to throw sand. Throwing sand got them three whole days in the cage. They had learned never to knock over something someone else had built out of blocks. That got them two whole days in the cage. Throwing fuzzies meant they did not get a snack after naptime. And they didn't get any desert all week if they did any of those things, or made any of the other children in day care cry. They were behaving better, but they were still having trouble figuring out what they _were_ allowed to do. Surely this should start getting easier soon.

And then there came the day when Amanda was picking things up and putting them away, and they started bringing her toys. She was startled, but told them where to put the things they had in their hands. When they did as she asked, she thanked them, and they looked at each other in amazement. Was it just that easy? Later that evening, when Mama dropped something on the floor, Semik picked it up and handed it to her before she had to get up from her chair to get it. He got a kiss on the nose. Sobek fumed. _He_ hadn't gotten a kiss! He looked around for something to do and spotted the tea cup that Baba had left on the table when he when to answer the comlink. Very carefully, he stretched up on tiptoes and got the half-empty cup, and very, very carefully carried it to the desk where Baba was sitting. Baba looked down at him, wondering what had gotten into his son. Whatever it was, he approved. He took the cup, and ran one finger down the side of his son's face, filling him with happiness. Sobek grinned. That was ever so much better than a shock!

Things got quickly better after that. Not that there weren't slip-ups, for of course there were. Each different behavior must be tested, to determine which category it fell into - good or bad or very bad. So far they hadn't found a very good behavior, although now they were thinking about trying. Even Uncle Jim commented on the difference in their behavior, and their parents began to relax, just the tiniest bit. Perhaps their sons were not destined to be terrorists or gang members after all.


	96. Chapter 96:Ready for Real School

**Baby Book - Phase Three**

**Chapter Ninety-six - Ready for Real School**

**12 June 2277**

She was so excited. Mama had just read her the recommendation from Miss Sarah that she progress as expected to the primary class in September. Of course, it was what all of them had expected, especially since she had actually already done all the first grade work and most of the second, and some of the third, but still, to actually have it in writing made it all official. It was the best birthday present she had ever gotten. She went dancing about the living room while Mama giggled at her, and Baba sat at the desk with his eyes twinkling.

She went running up to Baba after a few minutes. "Baba, Baba, what new study are you making for me? I have finished all the lessons on that last chip."

He looked at her in mock astonishment. "Finished them all? Already? Then it is good that I have another for you." He held up the small chip and she ran to get her PADD, to see what it was. In only a couple of minutes, her face was bent close to the surface as she browsed over the contents of her new course of study. She lifted her face to her father, smiling widely. "Tactics, Baba? I get to study Tactics?"

"I believe it to be the next logical step in your education. And your mother agreed with me."

She whirled about the room, giddy with delight. When Grayson poked his head in to see what was going on, she waved her PADD at him. "New lessons, Grayson."

He went running to get his own PADD, eager to see what was next for him. The study of muscles that he had just completed had been excellent. He was in awe to discover that his next course was the study of vitamins, how they were used in the body, and how they were most effectively absorbed. He was deep into the first lesson when he was reminded that there was something special going on tonight and he must get ready. Absent-mindedly, he agreed, but it took his sister's face in his to force him to break away from the fascinating material that he was reading. "You're as bad as Baba!"

"I do not believe that is a bad thing to resemble our father."

Amanda was giggling at him. "No, it isn't, but you can get lost in technical stuff almost faster than he can."

Behind her, Mama was shaking her head, trying very hard not to laugh. "Just be forewarned, Grayson, that I have chosen your next two study subjects, and while you may not be as excited over them, they will be very necessary for you."

He turned his head to look in her direction. If Mama had chosen the subjects, they must have something to do with languages. His mind darted about quickly. "One of them must be Latin."

"How right you are, little boy. And the other is Greek."

He grinned widely. "Oh, I can hardly wait. Those languages will be very useful to me. Thank you so much, Mama!" And he went running off, to put his PADD up out of the reach of his younger brothers. Amanda followed after him, eager to get ready for the event that was about to happen.

"And what is the next language that you have chosen for Amanda to study?" Spock looked inquiringly at Nyota.

With a grin on her face, she made a reply that at first startled him. "Klingon? I was not expecting that." His eyes unfocused for a moment as he thought, and then his lips quirked up and his eyes twinkled. "I can see many beneficial uses of the that language in her future. She is certain to run into members of that race many times. It is a good thing that you have a wide selection of curses in your vocabulary, for I am sure that she will find a use for them."

Nyota's pealing laughter told him that she fully understood his meaning. And then she rose up off the couch and came to his side. "Time for us to change, too."

"Are you not going to change the twins?"

"Not until everyone else is ready. Then we can all concentrate on them and get it done quickly."

"There is a certain amount of logic in that statement. I find I cannot disagree with you." And he followed her into the bedroom, hoping for more than a glimpse of her brown skin as she changed.

The planned overwhelming of the twins was a complete success, and they were changed and hustled out of the apartment before they had a chance to wreck their appearance, not at all sure what was happening around them. It was not until they got to the small rec room which had been reserved, and saw all the decorations and the large cake with the candles on top that they realized that a party was planned. And before they could head for the cake, Baba stopped them cold, with a stern look, and a warning finger laid against their faces. "If you do anything to spoil your sister's party, you will suffer the consequences." Immediately, they changed what they had been about to do, and retreated behind their mother, watching carefully from this vantage point to be sure that their father was otherwise occupied before venturing out again. But the threat he had given them kept them well away from that tempting cake.

The room quickly filled with friends, and Amanda happily hurried forward to hug both Jilly and Jane, and show them the cake. They stood on tiptoe and looked at it in awe, and then turned to see Ankaret and Lauren entering and rushed forward to include them in their group.

There were silly games, that Mama had researched and Baba and Uncle Kurik had prepared the necessary apparatus for. Everyone laughed and had a good time. Even Jilly's mother, standing back against the wall, seemed more at ease this time, although she did seem to retreat whenever one of the non-Humans present looked in her direction. Jilly just shook her head, and tried to ignore her parent's unease. She was well used to it by now and still did not understand it. StarFleet seemed like such a strange choice of occupation for two people who were definitely xenophobic.

When it was time for Amanda to blow out the six candles, she took a deep breath, and they all went out, and there were cheers and good wishes shouted out from everyone present. And then Mama came and helped her cut the cake and pass it out, and everyone stood around, eating cake and drinking fruit punch, and then Amanda had a few small presents to open. They had told people not to bring presents, but there were some who had not listened. And so Amanda had two new sets of bright clips for her tiny braids, and a hand-carved kol-chak from Uncle Kurik, which caused her to throw her arms around him and hug him, even though his cheeks and eartips turned bright green and Aunt Chris giggled at her, telling her that lessons were included. And there was a new outfit for her doll from Mama, knit in pretty soft yarn, and a music disc from Jane, and several other small things, which were exclaimed over and shown to all.

It was a very happy and tired young girl who accompanied her family back to their quarters. Grayson helped her to carry her presents, and the twins were agreeably restrained. But once they were back home, both Sobek and Semik came up to her, and hugged her, and said "Happy Birthday, Amanda", and she smiled at them both, and hugged them back. And they didn't even try to steal any of her presents. Baba's threat had been real and received in the same manner it was delivered in. They were beginning to understand that certain types of behavior were simply not acceptable, and to enjoy the privileges they received when they avoided it.


	97. Chapter 97:Terrible Twos

**Baby Book - Phase Three**

**Chapter Ninety-seven - Terrible Twos**

**20 July 2277**

There was much discussion behind closed doors over what to do about the twins' birthday. Their behavior had definitely improved, however, Miss Betty's description of what had happened last year lingered in their minds. In the end, they reached a compromise. They would appear in the day care center along with the cake. That should prevent any misbehavior, and still allow the other children to participate.

And so, in the afternoon, at the time when the children would be waking from their post-luncheon naps, the two officers escorted the cart with two small cakes atop it into the day care center. Their sons' eyes grew wide when they saw them, and they sat up, eager to see what was going to happen. All the children gathered round, and the two candles on top of each cake were lit. Spock held Semik and Nyota had Sobek, and they were cautioned to carefully blow the candles out. When they did exactly that, they each got a quick hug, and then they were put into the high chairs, and each given a small piece of cake. Absolutely none of the cake wound up on the floor, it was all eaten, and the crumbs were chased across the tray and captured, to the very last one. There was not one smidge of frosting left anywhere. And they even held still to have their hands and faces washed.

Mama gave them each a hug, and set them back down on the floor and then she and Baba left the day care center and the twins sat there, full of sugar, wondering what would happen next. When Amanda had had a cake with candles, there had been funny games, and little wrapped up boxes to open. Where were the games and the boxes? Nowhere that they could see. They began to pout. Miss Lou came by and squeezed them both and whispered what good boys they were. That was certainly nice. And Mr Dan ruffled their hair on his way past, and said they had been very well behaved. They grinned back at him. Maybe they would get up and look around, it was possible that the games and boxes were hidden somewhere and they had to find them.

The boys wandered around the large room, peering into and behind everything. They didn't find anything unusual anywhere, just the same toys that were always there. Where were the games? Where were the boxes? This was not fair. Little lower lips stuck out. Miss Tina spotted them and knelt down to see what was wrong. "What's the matter with you boys? Did you get too much cake? Are your tummies upset?"

They shook their heads. Their tummies were fine. It was the boxes that were missing. But Miss Tina didn't understand what they meant. She gave them each a squeeze and went to help another child. They looked at each other and scowled. No boxes. They sat back down on the floor and pouted.

When Mama and Baba came back to pick them up, they immediately noticed the scowls on their faces. Mama asked Miss Betty what the problem was and Miss Betty described their behavior, saying they had looked all over the room for something, but no one could figure out what it was. Mama looked hard at the two boys, and then said something to Baba, who laid one finger gently against each small face. He turned to Mama and nodded, and she leaned over and whispered in their ears. "Your presents are at home. You will get them after supper."

Immediately two small faces lit up. Eagerly they raised their arms to be picked up. Mama picked up Sobek and Baba picked up Semik, and they headed on down the hall to retrieve the two older children. And the twins sat on their parents' hips and reflected on the good fortune that had prevented them from throwing a tantrum and losing their privileges.


	98. Chapter 98:I am Nine

**Baby Book - Phase Three**

**Chapter Ninety-eight - I Am Nine**

**16 August 2277**

He felt very grown-up today. He knew that he was not truly grown-up yet, but still, he felt older and wiser than he had been. Mama still ruffled his hair, and grinned at him, like she did every morning, and Baba did not treat him any differently either, but Amanda grinned at him, and whispered good wishes in his ear, and the twins, wondering what was going on, demanded to know where the cake was when Amanda told them that today was Grayson's birthday. He assured them that there would be cake later, but not for breakfast. They were reminded that Amanda's birthday cake had come after supper, and theirs had been in the afternoon, so they decided that they had not missed anything, and calmed down. Being a big brother was sometimes a chore.

Today was special in another way, as well. Today was the first day of the new first-aid class, and he could hardly wait. At 1000, one of the orderlies appeared in the doorway of the primary classroom, and all the students whose parents had agreed lined up to walk down the corridors to sick bay. This being the first day, they were given a complete tour of the facilities, and much was explained to them. And then they were shown the room where the classes would be, and a first aid kit was opened up, and each item in it was shown to them, and thoroughly explained. As the lessons continued, they would learn when and how to use each of these items. And they were given a small lecture by Nurse Chapel about how important it was to keep one's hands clean at all times, but most especially when giving first aid. This was followed by lessons in how to scrub one's hands, which Grayson had already had from McCoy. Aunt Chris grinned at him as he industriously scrubbed under his fingernails, and he grinned back. Each child left sick bay with a special name badge, made just for them, with their name on it, and 'First Aid Student' underneath. They were to wear them each day, so that they would be easily identified.

In the cafeteria, after lunch, there were cupcakes, and everybody sang the birthday song to him. And Jilly grinned at him, and held his hand, and sent him little tingly sparkles. Maybe that was even better than the first aid class.

When Mama and Baba came to pick him up in the late afternoon, the twins already riding on their hips, he was overflowing with all the news of the day. Amanda listened to his story about the first aid class, and wished she had been old enough to attend. Perhaps they would have it again next year.

The real cake was in their quarters, after they had returned from the mess hall. And Joey was there, and Stevie, whose parents were transferring out next week, and Shu!us and H'Shuss! and Sam and Shron and Grrel, as well as Jack and George and Dmitry and Lauren, along with their younger siblings. The playroom was full of children, and the living room was full of adults.

When it was time to blow out the candles, Semik and Sobek watched him with wide eyes, their little hands making grabby motions like Amanda used to do, but they waited until Mama gave them each a small piece of cake, and did not make a fuss at all. Perhaps his brothers were actually learning to think. Although there was no way at all that he would ever leave his little shuttle where they might get their hands on it. He certainly did not trust them that far.

When the festivities were over, and all the guests had left, and everything was clean and neat again, the whole family snuggled down on the couch, and Baba told them a story, about something he had done when he was nine years old. Perhaps soon the twins could be trusted enough that Mama would bring out the white box with all the little figures in it again, and move them about while Baba told a story. He did miss those stories. Although he was not sure that they would necessarily be something that the twins should hear. They might get ideas from them, and they had ideas enough.


	99. Chapter 99:Sharing Secrets

**Baby Book - Phase Three**

**Chapter Ninety-nine - Sharing Secrets**

**September 2277**

Jane whispered to Amanda that she had a secret, but they didn't have a chance to talk about it, because Miss Sarah was passing out worksheets and giving instructions. So it wasn't until they were in the cafeteria at lunchtime that Jane was able to lean over and whisper in Amanda's ear and tell her what the big secret was. Her Aunt Mary had a suitor. He was from the Engineering Department, and he was tall and had red hair and freckles. Aunt Mary giggled when he talked to her, and blushed bright red when he touched her hand. Jane was fascinated.

When Jilly arrived with her lunch tray, the girls were quick to include her in their whispers, but when Grayson got there, they stopped. Boys just didn't understand romance, not at all.

Jilly had a secret, too. Her parents were going to take her on vacation, while the Enterprise was in dry dock, being refitted. They were going far across space, to the next sector, where her Aunt Pat and Uncle Bill were colonists on a farming planet, and stay with them for a month. She would get to ride a pony! Everyone was amazed at that, and asked her lots of questions. The pony's name was Maizy, and she had lots of black and white spots. Jilly had seen a holo of her that her aunt and uncle had sent.

Amanda felt left out. She didn't have a secret to share. She racked her brains, but she couldn't think of anything at all. And then she remembered what Mama was teaching her, and a big grin shone on her face. She beckoned to her friends, and they bent down close, and she whispered something to them, and their eyes got big, and they clapped their hands over their mouths, in order to be quiet. Grayson just shook his head. If Mama knew what Amanda was teaching these girls, she would have a fit. Just wait until one of them repeated one of those Klingon curse words to a teacher or some other adult!

After lunch, they went back to the kindergarten room, but they didn't stay there long. Coach came and got them and took them to the gym, to do jumping jacks, and run around the track, and jump over the hurdles, and use the long poles to fling themselves up in the air. They had great fun and were ready to settle down and do something quiet when they got back. Miss Sarah had just the thing, a set of funny shapes with different kinds of sockets in them, that could be used to build all sorts of things. And they came in many colors. She had some illustrated sheets that showed how to get started, with several examples, and after that, the children used their imaginations to great effect. When their parents came to pick them up, they showed off what they had been building, and their parents tried to guess what the things were. Unfortunately, the parents were not terribly successful in their guesses.

It was a week later that Shroon's first father apologetically came to Spock and asked to speak with him, telling him that one of his children was teaching his son bad words. Spock was horrified, and promised to find out why this had happened. Unfortunately, this was the same day that Greemm's mother approached Nyota with the same tale. Knowing that only one of their children was studying the language in question, it did not take much sleuthing to figure out who the culprit was. That evening after supper, Amanda was called into the parents' bedroom, and the door was shut, and the questioning began. Grayson stood in the playroom, wondering what was going on, and the twins' eyes were wide in shock, that they were not the only child in the family that sometimes misbehaved.

Amanda was taken to the other children's parents, and made her apologies, and promised never to do that again. She would just have to find some other kind of secret to share.


	100. Chapter 100:A Calculated Risk

**Baby Book - Phase Three**

**Chapter One Hundred - A Calculated Risk**

**September 2277**

Nyota looked at Spock. "Are you certain this is a good idea? Don't you think you may be giving the twins ideas that they don't need?"

"It is a calculated risk, I will admit. However, Grayson and Amanda have repeatedly expressed a desire for more stories. I have chosen one which I feel will not provide too much stimulus to the twins."

"If you think it's safe. I know how much Grayson and Amanda have enjoyed the stories. Do we have everything we need?"

"Yes, I have checked the box, and everything you will need is there." And he handed the white box to her, and proceeded into the playroom, with his wife following behind him, still not certain that this was a wise idea.

They sat down on the floor, with their backs against the wall, and Amanda and Grayson spotted them almost immediately. When they saw the white box, they came running, and settled down beside their father in great expectation. The twins followed, to see what was going on, and Spock gathered them into his lap, with an arm around each, cautioning them that they must be quiet and sit still.

Nyota removed the lid from the white box, and laid it on the floor on her other side, and waited for Spock to begin, only taking out the red cloth and spreading it out on the floor in front of him. Semik and Sobek watched curiously, wondering what was going on.

"Once, a long time ago, a small boy lived on the planet known as Vulcan. It was a desert planet, and covered with sand and rocks."

Nyota reached into the box and found several small rocks, which she scattered about on the red cloth. And then she brought out the figure of the small boy in the off-white tunic and pants, and set him in the middle of the cloth. The two small boys gasped in wonder when they saw that, and pointed their fingers at the figure, but they were quiet, sensing that something very interesting was happening.

"The boy had a friend, named I-Chaya, who was a sehlat. Together they roamed over the desert, investigating whatever they could find."

Nyota took the figure of the sehlat out of the box, and set it beside the figure of the boy, leaning towards the boy. Semik made a small sound, and Sobek leaned over and put his fingers on his brother's lips, to caution him. Their mother grinned at this.

"It was the custom, at that time, and in that place, that children prove themselves in the desert when they reached the age of seven years, by going out alone, without any provisions, to survive or die as might happen."

Amanda gasped, and Grayson clutched her hands, and the twins looked up at their father with startled eyes.

"When the small boy set out, without his parents' knowledge, his friend would not stay behind, but followed along, grumbling and complaining. The small boy cautioned him several times to go back, but he would not."

Nyota moved the figure of the boy across the red cloth, with the sehlat moving along behind him, stopping now and then to throw up his head, as though making a complaining noise. All of the children were very quiet.

"For several days, the boy wandered in the desert, with the sehlat trailing along behind him. The boy kept reminding the sehlat that he was supposed to endure this trial alone, without help, but the sehlat would not leave him."

Again Nyota moved the figure of the boy about, with the sehlat always behind.

"And then, as the boy was on the return voyage, disaster struck. One of the large predators of that area, called a le-matya, attacked the small boy."

Nyota lifted the figure of a large cat-like animal from the box and rushed toward the boy with it. Amanda gasped again, and the twins leaned back against their father, clutching his arms. Grayson stared with his eyes wide.

"I-Chaya rushed to defend the small boy, and fought against the le-matya, but he was old, and the poison from the bites he suffered caused him to fall upon the ground in great pain. The small boy was afraid then, thinking that he would die."

Nyota made the figure of the le-matya rush upon the sehlat many times, tossing the sehlat away, where it laid on the red cloth, on its side. Then she turned the le-matya towards the boy, and the children all trembled.

"Suddenly, there was a man there, a Vulcan male, who came in time to finish what the sehlat had not been able to, dispatching the le-matya before it could harm the boy."

Nyota removed another figure from the box, a tall male Vulcan, not the same figure as used before for the boy's father, and it raised a weapon toward the le-matya, which fell down and died.

"The small boy went to where his friend laid, and wrapped his arms about him, and cried, but I-Chaya was old, and could not recover from the poison. The man who had saved him showed him how to end his friend's suffering, and the small boy sat and held his friend's head as he died."

Nyota sat the figure of the boy at the head of the sehlat, and put the figure of the man nearby. Amanda was crying now, and Grayson looked as though he might join her. The twins trembled and held onto their father tightly.

"The man who had rescued the boy accompanied him back to his home, and the boy's father went and retrieved the body of the sehlat, and they buried I-Chaya in the garden behind the house."

Nyota moved the figure of the boy and the sehlat closer to Spock, and found the figure of the boy's father and stood it beside the boy. And she took a small piece of the red cloth, and covered the sehlat with it.

Spock sat there quietly then, and did not speak again. Amanda raised tearful eyes to him. "Baba, Baba, why did I-Chaya have to die?"

"Because he was old, and could not withstand the poison."

"But what did the boy do without his friend, Baba?" Grayson pulled at his father's arm, demanding to know.

"He was much lonelier after that, for he did not have anyone to roam the desert with him. But he had also learned that he must be much more careful, for he had no defender now. He was solely responsible for his own safety."

Semik turned to his father, and patted him on the cheek. "Baba, Baba, make the sehlat live again."

"I cannot do that Semik. When something is dead, it is beyond my ability to repair."

Sobek screwed up his little face and wailed. "I don't want the sehlat to die. Bad le-matya!"

"Indeed the le-matya was bad. But the sehlat did indeed die. This is what happens when we do things without thinking, and do not plan ahead. Sometimes our friends suffer. And sometimes we feel the pain for a very long time afterwards."

All the children clung to Spock, and he soothed them with soft strokes of his hands. This was a hard lesson for his children to learn, and one that he had debated with himself over telling them. But he had felt that it was a necessary lesson, and one that it was time for them to hear.

Nyota gathered up all the figures, and the red cloth, and put them back in the box. She was putting the lid on the box when she heard Grayson ask one more question. "Baba, who was the man who rescued the boy?"

"It was your kinsman, Selek."

Nyota turned to Spock, a look of wonder on her face. She had not known this. Later she would have to get the whole story from Spock, for there was surely more to it than what he had just said.

XXXXX

Author's note: This is the last chapter of this story. The next story is Grayson's story - "Destined from the Start". It will begin tomorrow.


End file.
